That's What You Get
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: Dumbledore sends Minerva to Mystic Falls to find a girl who he thinks can help with the war. The girl agrees easily, but no one knew of the destruction she'd bring with her. Past relationships threaten to tear apart new ones and only one can save everyone from the destruction Blake Salvatore brings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries, if I wouldn't be writing fanfiction

Pairings: McGonagall/Blake, Stefan/Elena, future Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione

* * *

><p>There was a faint breeze as Minerva McGonagall walked down the streets of Mystic Falls, Virginia. She was dressed in blue jeans and a green t-shirt and she did her best not to look down at her outfit. Not only was she forced to wear Muggle clothing but she was now in the United States because Albus Dumbledore had a feeling.<p>

Minerva respected Albus more than anyone else but she couldn't help but wonder if the man was slowly losing his mind. Sending her into the Muggle world to find some witch was one thing but sending her into America was a totally different story.

She sighed as she walked down the streets. The sun was high up in the sky and it was hot. She wasn't used to such a warm temperature. Without magic she managed to find her target, the Salvatore boarding house. Minerva shook her head at how absurd it was for her to be here. This girl she was looking for was most likely not a witch and the idea of Sybill Trelawney predicting anything was ridiculous.

After several minutes she strolled down the driveway of the boarding house. There was only one car in the driveway and Minerva was wondering if the girl was even here. Minerva knocked on the door and waited rather impatiently for someone to open the door.

Three long minutes later the door was pulled opened and Minerva was face to face with a teenage girl with long black hair. Her skin was tan and better represented her Italian side than her African American side. She stood at 5'7'' and was slender but muscular. Minerva stared at her in awe and quickly regained her composure when she saw the confused expression on the girls face. "Hello," Minerva said. Her Scottish accent was more noticeable in the unfamiliar setting. "My name is Minerva McGonagall. Is Blake Salvatore here?" Professor McGonagall was silently hoping this girl was not her.

"That is me," Blake said. She was studying the older woman. She didn't sense any threats but she wondered who this woman was and what brought her here. Her mind flashed to a spell she cast but she quickly shook the thought away. The spell didn't work.

"I was hoping we could speak in private," Minerva said when Blake showed no sign of inviting her inside.

Blake snapped out of her thoughts. "Right, come on in," she said. She stepped aside and let the woman inside. She was thankful her brothers weren't home otherwise she would be getting a very long lecture about inviting strangers into the house. Her brothers were overprotective but she wasn't surprised after everything that happened. At least now she could take care of herself.

"You have a lovely home," Professor McGonagall commented as she followed Blake through the entry and into the living room.

"Thank you," Blake said. Blake gestured for Minerva to sit down when they got to the living room.

"Are your parents' home? I need to speak to them as well," Minerva asked. She had no idea how Dumbledore expected her to convince the couple to allow her to take the teenage girl out of the country. The only way she could think of would be the Imperius Curse and she would never do that even if it was legal.

"My parents are dead," Blake said. Minerva recognized the tone in her voice, the tone of sadness and regret, and didn't pursue the subject anymore. "Why are you here Ms. McGonagall?"

"Professor," Minerva corrected automatically. She was used to correcting students. "It's Professor McGonagall and this isn't easy for me to say so I will just come out and say it. I know you are a witch."

Blake tensed up, last time a stranger found out she was a witch it didn't end well for her. "What makes you think I am a witch?" she asked deciding to play dumb. Blake wouldn't come out and say it unless the older woman had proof.

Minerva's expression softened at the sight of the girl in front of her. She was scared, you didn't need to be a witch to notice that but she couldn't understand why. "I'm not going to hurt you. I am a witch too," Minerva confessed. She pulled out her wand and muttered, "_Accio photo_." The photo flew across the room and into the Transfiguration professor's hands.

"That is impressive," Blake admitted but she didn't say anything else.

Minerva tried a different approach. "Who are the young men in this photo?" she asked. She looked down and saw two very handsome men sitting with Blake. One looked to be a teenager, possibly her boyfriend, Minerva mentally winced at the idea and the other was older, probably in his twenties, his eyes and hair matched Blake's.

"They are my brothers," Blake replied glancing at the photo Minerva was holding. "Damon is on the left and Stefan is on the right."

"How old are they?" Minerva asked. She knew she was being nosy but she was curious and she wanted to make the raven haired girl as comfortable as possible. If she remained uncomfortable then Minerva had no chance of getting Blake to willingly leave with her.

"Damon is 24 and Stefan is 17 like me," Blake answered.

"Are you two twins?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Blake laughed and shook her head. "No, they are my half-brothers. We have the same father and different mothers. Stefan is two months older than me. I believe you are a witch but why do use a stick?"

"A stick?" Minerva asked insulted. "Are you referring to my wand?" She raised her wand up so Blake could see it better.

"You use a magic wand?" Blake asked raising an eyebrow. As far as Blake knew wands were a myth.

"You don't?" Minerva countered but Blake looked down. "Sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Why are you afraid of magic?"

"I'm not afraid of my magic," Blake mumbled. Her eyes widened when she realized what she said. Minerva sat quietly waiting for an explanation, or hoping for one. Blake didn't see anyone bursting into her house to arrest her so she took a deep breath before she spoke again, "Last time I told someone about my magic it ended badly." Blake shuddered at the memory. "My brothers are the only ones that know and my parents did before their death."

Minerva was saddened by this. Something bad happened to her and it hurt Minerva to think someone could do something so cruel to this beautiful girl. The Transfiguration Professor could not figure why she cared so much about a girl she just met. Whenever her thoughts would drift to Blake, Minerva would cast them aside and remind herself that she was only 17, legal in the wizarding world but not in America. "I would never hurt you," Minerva said in a soft voice. If her students heard her now they would think she was possessed or cursed.

Blake gave her a sad smile. "What brings you here Professor McGonagall?" Blake asked placing emphasis on Professor.

The older witch was wondering how she could explain the situation to Blake without giving away too much. "My employer and closet friend is under the assumption that you can help us."

"Help you with what?" Blake was shifting in her seat.

"There is a dark wizard around England somewhere. He believes in pure-blood dominance, wizards and witches who only mate with other wizards or witches," Minerva added at the confused look on the raven haired girls face. "We are trying to find out how to defeat him but it's not easy. The Divination Professor had a vision or something and thinks you can help." Blake heard the disgust in Minerva's voice and was under the impression she did not believe in Divination, whatever that was.

"What is Divination?"

"Fortune telling and completely worthless," McGonagall answered. Professor McGonagall had no patience for all that mumbo jumbo.

"She has visions?"

"She said she had one and other predictions but I don't believe it," Minerva replied. She had no idea why Albus hired her but he assured her he had a good reason.

"My mother had visions, not often but occasionally. They were rather useful," Blake commented. Her mind drifted to that fateful evening. If her mother didn't have that vision then she wouldn't be here now.

That caught the older woman's attention. "Have you had a vision before?" Seer's ran in a family so Minerva was curious if the young girl was also one.

Blake shook her head. "No, according to my mother I would only have one if it was of something extremely important. It was used as a way to protect ourselves. My mother only had one if someone close to her was in danger."

Minerva thought about her words and realized the girl at some point was in danger. "Why does your friend think I can help? My mother was the powerful witch; I'm just average in the magic department."

"Maybe it is your use of wandless magic that is useful. I honestly haven't the foggiest idea how you can be helpful but I was instructed to come here and ask you to come with me to London and join our fight against Voldemort."

"Nice name," Blake said chuckling. Professor McGonagall half expected the girl to wince at the name. She had only recently started using his name and it still scared her at times.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Minerva remember Blake was only 17. "I can't ask you to leave school to help us."

"School doesn't matter," Blake said rolling her eyes. She had been through school so many times she would be happy to get away for a while.

The Transfiguration Professor frowned. As a professor she thought education should be the most important thing in a young person's life. Blake saw the frown and decided to give the older woman a little bit of information about herself. "I've finished my schooling already," Blake told her. It was true, in a way. It was summer so she had a few months before school started but she didn't care about doing her senior year again.

"Very well, are you willing to come with me?"

Blake studied the Professor. She was reluctant to trust the woman she just met but something deep down told her she would be safe. "I will but I need to tell my brothers first."

Minerva nodded in agreement and Blake pulled out her phone and sent a text to her brothers asking them to come home. After a few minutes she got a reply from both of them saying they were on their way. "They will be here shortly. You may want to prepare yourself. They are not going to be happy."

The older woman's eyes wandered around the room as she waited for the Salvatore brothers. Finally she caught sight of something interesting, a chess board. She was a good player though she was sure she couldn't match Ronald Weasley in skill. "Do you play?" Minerva asked gesturing to the board.

"I do," Blake confirmed. "I'm not that good though. I've been trying to beat Stefan at a game which is proving to be a difficult task."

"Would you like to play with me?" Professor McGonagall questioned. Blake blushed at the implications.

"Ok," she agreed. "Would you like some coffee or something?"

"Tea would be nice if you have any," Minerva said. Blake nodded and left the room while Minerva set up the chess board. She didn't enjoy playing Muggle chess, it wasn't as exciting, and she made a mental note to introduce Blake to Wizards Chess when they got to London.

Blake returned several minutes later with a cup of tea. "Here you are," Blake said handing it to Minerva.

"Thank you," Professor McGonagall replied gratefully. They sat in silence as they played their game. Minerva won by a landslide.

"They are here," Blake said looking up in the direction of the front door.

Minerva followed Blake's line of sight but didn't see anything. "How do you know?"

"Magic," was Blake's answer and it was true. She was bound to Damon in a way only the Salvatore siblings understood. Outsiders thought their relationship was too close for siblings, which was untrue, but they knew the truth. They could always feel each other no matter where the other one was.

"Blake," Stefan called softly.

"In the living room brother," Blake called out loudly. She was still wary of Minerva and didn't want the older witch to know about her brothers yet.

Damon and Stefan walked into the living room. Their eyes immediately went to the young girl and then over to the older woman. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Damon demanded. He was the most protective out of the three, possibly because he was the oldest, and he was the most reckless. His motto was: attack first and ask questions later.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, I came here to request help from your sister," Minerva announced. The brothers did not trust her; they didn't trust anyone when it came to their sister.

"Brother it is alright," Blake said. She was looking at Damon but speaking to both of them. "She means me no harm."

"How can you be sure?" Damon asked. He was glaring at Minerva and the witch in question was resisting the urge to curse him.

"I am not a weak little girl anymore Damon," Blake replied coolly. "I can protect myself and sense danger."

Stefan turned his attention to Minerva hoping to stop a fight between his brother and sister. "I think what my brother is trying to say is it is nice to meet you. We don't generally get a lot of guests so forgive us for wondering what brings you here."

"My friend, Albus Dumbledore, thinks your sister will be able to help us. My world is threatened by a dark wizard and it is Albus' hope that your sister can help end his reign."

Damon made eye contact with his sister. "_Do you believe her_?" he thought to her. Their connection to each other allowed them to speak in their minds. A trick Stefan found very annoying but he dealt with it because it meant his sister would be around for a long, long time.

"_I do, I sense no hostility coming from her_," Blake answered.

"_What do you sense_?" Damon questioned. Over the years he finally learned to trust his sister's instincts.

"_I'm not entirely sure but I feel peace. It is hard to explain_."

"_She wants you to go with her_?" Blake nodded. "_Fine, I cannot stop you but if anything happens you call and Stefan and I will come. I don't want a repeat of 1864." _Blake shuddered. She didn't want a repeat of that either.

"I trust you will take good care of our sister," Damon said speaking directly to Minerva.

"She will be in good hands Mr. Salvatore," Minerva said. She was surprised by the honesty in her words. She never planned on allowing harm to come to the youngest Salvatore but now she was determined to do anything necessary to keep her safe.

"Then she can go with you but remember this, if anything happens to her then it will be on your head," Damon said. Blake glared at her brother.

"I will go pack then," Blake announced.

"There is no need for that unless there are some things you wish to take," Minerva said. "I will be taking you shopping when we get to London, you will need to blend in better."

Blake went upstairs and packed a backpack full of things she may need: a few changes of clothes, vervain, her mother's Grimoire and other potion ingredients. "Alright then we better get going," Blake said. She moved towards her brothers and hugged them both.

"If you need anything just call," Stefan said and Damon nodded in agreement. "We love you."

"I love you guys too," Blake said. "Watch after Bonnie." They nodded; they would do anything to protect Blake's family.

Minerva followed the young witch out of her house. "Are we flying to London?" Blake asked. She was heading to her car.

"No we are Apparating," Minerva said.

"Um what on Earth is Apparating?" Blake asked.

"Muggles would say it is similar to teleporting."

"Muggles?" Blake questioned. Her head was spinning from all the new information.

"Non-magic people, we have five categories of people: Muggles who have no magic, Muggleborns which are witches and wizards who come from Muggle parentage, pure-bloods who don't mate with Muggles, half-bloods who do mix with Muggles and Squibs who come from magic parents but don't have any magic. I am a half-blood," Minerva explained.

"That would make me…" Blake trailed off having no idea.

"I'm not entirely sure how they would classify you, you mentioned your mother is a witch," Blake nodded, "and your father isn't a wizard?" She shook her head. "My guess would be you are also a half-blood. There is nothing wrong with it; most wizards are half-blood."

"When are we Apparating?" Blake asked as she followed Minerva down Main Street.

"We are waiting until we get out of the city. Albus doesn't want the Ministry to find out about you so I need to lead you away from anything that can bring the Ministry to your brothers."

"Thank you for that, Damon has a bit of a temper and I'm sure it wouldn't end well for anyone," Blake said sadly. She was remembering the last time Damon snapped.

"Has he ever hurt you Ms. Salvatore?" Minerva asked sharply.

"Call me Blake, please and no Damon would never hurt me. He is very protective though and will hurt anyone that hurt me," Blake said.

"Someone hurt you," Minerva realized.

"How did you figure that out?" Blake asked. She looked down as she followed the older witch away from the busier part of town.

"Your tone of voice and careful words are big clues. May I ask who hurt you?" Minerva asked. She hoped the girl would confide in her but knew the odds were slim to none.

"An ex-lover," Blake confessed. "It doesn't matter though."

Minerva grabbed her shoulder. "If someone hurt you it does matter," she said fiercely. Her need to protect his girl was overwhelming.

"She is dead," Blake told the woman. "That is why it doesn't matter." Blake pulled away from Professor McGonagall and continued walking down the street. Minerva stood there frozen; all she heard was Blake saying her ex-lover was a female.

McGonagall snapped out of her trance and rushed to catch up with the witch. She didn't bring up the lover again. "You said you were a Professor," Blake started. "What do you teach and where?"

"I teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I am the Transfiguration Professor."

"What is Transfiguration?"

McGonagall stared at her incredulously. "Transfiguration involves changing an object into another object." She glanced at the young witch and saw she was still confused. Minerva bent down and picked up a leaf and waved her wand and it turned into a rock.

"Wow," Blake said removing the rock from her hand.

"Do I get to see any of your powers?" Minerva asked.

Blake hesitated for a moment before she walked into the woods. Minerva followed her eagerly. She was already planning on going into the woods to avoid being seen. Blake closed her eyes and held her hands out in front of her. Minerva looked around but nothing was happening, until a few seconds later when the leaves rose from the ground. Blake opened her eyes and they all fell to the ground. "That is all I am willing to show you for now."

"Here," Minerva said handing her a piece of paper she pulled out of her pants. "You need to memorize this."

"What is it?" Blake asked reading the paper.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

"I can't explain right now but I promise you will know everything."

"Alright," Blake said. Once she memorized the paper she handed it back to McGonagall, who stuck it back in her pocket.

Minerva offered her hand to Blake. "We can Apparate from here, well I can. You need to hold onto my hand." Blake took the offered hand and both women gasped at the electrical current that passed through them. "This isn't going to be a pleasant experience."

Then they disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva and Blake appeared with a crack in front of a group of apartments. Blake staggered forward and Minerva reached out and tried to steady the sick witch. She pulled away from the older woman and dropped to the ground before empting her stomach.

Minerva knelt down beside the girl and started to gently rub her back. "Sorry, I tried to warn you. Most people get sick the first time they Apparate."

"Did you get sick?"

"Well no," Professor McGonagall replied. Her plan to make Blake feel better was backfiring horribly. "But you will do better next time."

"Next time?" Blake asked groaning. Minerva chuckled at the girl. The sound was surprising; she hadn't felt the desire to laugh in a while. Not with the war and people she cared about dying.

"Can you walk? It would be best to get inside as soon as possible."

Blake stood up and staggered a bit more. Minerva held onto her and led her towards Grimmauld Place. She opened the door and they walked in, no one bothered to lock the door since only Order members could come into the house and they were always coming and going.

"Stay quiet," McGonagall instructed as they walked in. The last thing she wanted was to deal with Mrs. Black. They still couldn't take down the portrait no matter how hard anyone tried.

A man walked towards them. "McGonagall is that you?" he asked. He heard them coming into the house and thought it would be best to greet them.

"Yes Remus," Minerva confirmed.

"I see you have the girl," he commented looking at Blake. Blake glared at him. She didn't like being called the girl. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Blake Salvatore," Blake said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Remus said. "You two are just in time for the meeting, Dumbledore just arrived."

"What meeting?" Blake glanced at Remus and then at Minerva.

"Not out here," Remus said looking around. He knew the Weasley siblings were listening for any information they could get. He started to walk down the hall and motioned for the women to follow. "The meeting room has some protective enchantments to keep the kids from overhearing. You will be the youngest person to ever be admitted into the Order." Remus was a bit skeptical about having a teenager join but he trusted his former Headmaster.

"I still don't know what the Order is," Blake said.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a group of witches and wizards all of which are out of school and overage. You are also the first outsider but Albus insisted you were included. Our purpose is to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters," Minerva explained. The Weasley's and Hermione were allowed to know this much.

One question down, Blake thought. "Death Eaters are?"

"Voldemort's followers," Remus answered. "More like servants though. He is equally cruel to his followers and enemies."

Remus led them into a room full of people. One person stood out more than the others. He had a chuck of his nose missing, a magical eye and a wooden leg. He stared at her with a look that plainly said he didn't trust her. "Ms. Salvatore, it is nice to have you here," an older man with a long white beard said. He was the only one smiling. Remus shut the door to keep the Weasley's out of the conversation.

The young witch stared at the man wondering who he was and how he knew her name. "Blake this is Albus Dumbledore," Minerva introduced. She saw the confused look on her face. "He is the one that sent me to get you."

"I must say it is a great pleasure to meet the descendant of the late and great Emily Bennett," Dumbledore said offering his hand. He had done research on the Emily Bennett after Trelawney's vision. He didn't know much about Emily but she was burned at the stake in 1864 and was an extraordinary and powerful witch.

"Daughter," Blake corrected automatically. Then her eyes widened in horror. Albus and Minerva were the only ones that knew who Emily was and they stared at the witch in shock. Not much surprised Albus Dumbledore but this was one of the few things that did. The others had no idea what was going on but stared at the girl realizing something was in fact going on. Blake did what she did best, she ran out of the house.

"Minerva, follow her," Albus instructed. "We can't let the Death Eaters get to her. If they find out about her she will be dead." Minerva nodded and followed the witch out of the house.

The Transfiguration Professor growled when she got outside and didn't see the witch. "_Where could she have gone so quickly_?" Minerva thought. Minerva eventually found Blake at a Muggle park. She was sitting on a swing and barely moving.

"Why did you follow me?" Blake asked not looking up.

"It's not safe for you to be alone here and I was worried about you," McGonagall confessed. She sat down on the swing next to Blake. "What you said, is it true?"

"It's true," Blake admitted.

"Emily Bennett died in 1864, how is that possible?"

"Magic," Blake said.

Minerva scowled at the girl. "Is that your answer for everything?" she asked annoyed.

"Only when it's true, I'm assuming you want an explanation," Blake glanced at Professor McGonagall and she nodded, "I was born January 27th 1847."

"I still don't see how that is possible, you look 17."

Blake sighed. She didn't want anyone to know about her past. "Look being the operative word, in order for you to understand I need to tell you about my life but there are some things I can't and won't talk about, not yet at least."

McGonagall waited for her to continue. "I grew up in Mystic Falls with my father and brothers," she started. "My father was one of the founders of the town and Emily was one of his servants. They had a brief affair and she got pregnant. My father took care of her and after she gave birth he took me and gave her money before making her leave."

"Why would he do that?"

"My mother was black and he didn't want people to know he had an affair with a slave. He acted like it was some random woman he knocked up. Lucky for him I look more Italian then black. Anyway when I was 17 Emily came back, my father didn't remember her and we became friends. I didn't find out who she was for the longest time. She made a spell that could make a witch immortal."

"You cast that spell?"

Blake shook her head. She would have never casted that spell and she wouldn't have let Emily do it if she knew. "No, my mother did. My brothers were turned into vampires and Emily came up with the spell so I could stay with them, you see the spell binds the witch's soul to the vampire's."

"So you are romantically involved with your brother?" Minerva asked. She couldn't hide the disgust in her voice.

The witch's eyes widened in shock, "Oh God no. It's kind of complicated. Our souls are bound in a physical way, meaning if he dies, I die and vice versa. There is nothing romantic about it."

"So you are forever seventeen but actually 148," Minerva said. Minerva's felt her heart skip a beat; Blake was not only overage but older than she was. McGonagall shook away the thoughts. There were more important things to worry about other than her strange feelings.

"Exactly," Blake said.

"You don't seem too happy about that," Minerva said.

"I didn't want this. Emily cast the spell without me knowing. She wanted to protect me."

"So you would rather be dead?" Minerva's heart seized at the thought.

"No, I like living but I wish I had a choice," Blake answered.

Minerva got up and walked in front of Blake. "You are very beautiful," Minerva told the young witch. She pushed Blake's hair out of her face.

_Flashback_

"_Ms. Katherine it isn't nice to hide," Blake said running through the woods. It was a hot summer afternoon. One of the few times Katherine and Blake were alone during the day. _

"_Maybe you're just not that good at seeking," Katherine teased. _

"_If you weren't a vampire I could probably do better," Blake said. "It's not fair that you use your powers against me."_

"_My apologizes Ms. Blake." Blake spun around and saw Katherine standing there with a big grin on her face. "You are very beautiful." Katherine stepped closer to Blake and pressed her lips against the young girls before she disappeared._

_End Flashback_

"Blake, Blake," Minerva yelled her name trying to snap her out of her trace. Tears were falling down her cheeks and McGonagall was scared.

"What happened?" Blake asked looking at Professor McGonagall.

"I'm not sure. You kept mumbling 'Don't go.'"

"Oh, it's nothing," Blake said getting up.

"Hey," Minerva said grabbed her hands. "If you ever need to talk…"

"Thanks," Blake said cutting her off. "We should get back before they think I attacked you."

"Darling you may be able to do wandless magic but I doubt you can take me in a duel," Minerva said leading the girl back to the house.

"Is that a challenge?" Blake asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Minerva said smirking. The Transfiguration Professor was curious as to as how the young witch would do in a duel.

Everyone was still in the room when they got back. McGonagall shut the door and stood by Blake in case the younger girl needed her. "I'm happy to see you are alright Ms. Salvatore," Dumbledore said.

Remus came over with two chairs for the women. "Sorry about that," Blake said blushing.

"It is quite alright," Dumbledore assured her. "Before we begin I think introductions are in order. Everyone this is Blake Salvatore and she is here by my request. Blake everyone here is a member of the Order, those you see here are the most active and well known. We have Sirius Black, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape and you have already met Remus and Minerva."

"Albus is there a reason you invited a girl that can't be more than sixteen here?" Alastor asked staring at the girl with both eyes.

"I'm seventeen technically," Blake corrected.

"Barely legal," Alastor barked. "We don't let kids in the Order."

"Alastor she is here upon my request," Albus said sternly. "Sybill had a vision that she would be helpful."

"Dumbledore you can't take Trelawney's word for it," Sirius said eyeing Blake.

"I think the more important question is how she can be the daughter of a witch that died in 1864," Severus said.

"Ask me whatever you want about Emily and I can answer," Blake said glaring at the black haired professor.

"Very well, when did she die, where did she die and how did she die?" Severus asked. Dumbledore told them the details of Emily's death, details no one alive would know.

"She died September 7, 1864 at 11:17pm in Mystic Falls, Virginia and she was burned at the stake," Blake answered promptly.

"How do you know that?" Arthur asked impressed.

"I was there when she died, I watched them kill her."

"You watched?" Bill asked. "That is twisted."

"Mr. Weasley," Minerva yelled and at the same time Molly yelled, "Bill."

"I wanted to be there for her, even in death. She gave up everything for me. The least I could do was be there when she was murdered," Blake said.

"Your brothers, were they already turned then?" Minerva asked. She ignored the curious looks the Order was giving her.

"Yeah, they were turned about two weeks before she was killed. Emily gave me a spell that allowed them to walk in the sun. It was the last thing she taught me," Blake said sadly.

"Blake," Dumbledore said. "I will not force you to join the Order but I hope you will consider it."

"I will join," Blake said. She wasn't sure if she liked everyone there but she liked Minerva enough to join.

"Good," Dumbledore said happily. "Minerva, tomorrow I want you to take Blake to London and get her clothes so she can blend in better. You can go to Diagon Alley with the others. Remus, she needs to be trained to defend herself. My hope is that she can use our spells without a wand. Disarming and Shield charms, Remus. She needs to know this before we go to Hogwarts and any other spells you can teach her."

"You are sending her to Hogwarts?" Alastor asked. Blake wondered what his problem was. "Albus you can't put her in a school full of children."

"Enough Alastor, I trust Blake and you should too. I will be sending her to Hogwarts to watch over Harry since the Order can't watch him as much when he is at school," Dumbledore said firmly.

"Albus I agree with the need to protect Harry but how are you going to get her into the school without anyone knowing?" Sirius asked. He would trust anyone that would protect Harry.

"Hire her," Minerva said suddenly. "Hire her as my assistant. With O.W.L.s coming up for Mr. Potter and his friends I could use the extra help. It will give her some of the rights of the Professors."

"I can do that," Dumbledore agreed. "However I want her to attend some of Harry's classes as well. She needs to learn. I will speak to Filius and the new Defense Professor to tell them about the new student. Minerva, Severus she will also be attending your class." Snape and Minerva nodded.

"Ms. Salvatore, shall we get started?" Remus asked standing up.

"Only if you call me Blake," Blake said. She stood up to follow Remus. Minerva stood up as well and glared at the people giving her strange looks.

"As you wish," Remus said. He led Blake and Minerva into the basement. "Minerva I am not going to hurt her, you don't have to be here."

"What happens when you hex her and she can't block it?" Minerva asked. "I am not going anywhere Remus."

"Very well," Remus said. "Stay here Blake." Remus walked to the other side of the room and pulled out his wand. "Now the Shield Charm is _Protego_. Because you don't channel your magic through a wand you need to find another way to channel it such as through your hands. So stick your hands out." Blake did as Remus said and couldn't help but feel stupid.

"Good, now focus on your magic, let it flow through you. Now I am going to cast a stun spell at you and I want you to block it. Ready?" Blake nodded. "One, two, three _Stupefy!_"

"_Protego!_" Blake yelled. Nothing happened and Blake went flying backwards but was not knocked out. "Ouch."

Minerva walked over and helped pull the raven haired girl off the ground. "Well you seem to have a natural resistant to spells. That spell should have knocked you unconscious. Let's try again," Remus said.

"_Stupefy!_" Remus yelled.

"_Protego!_" Blake yelled. She was knocked on the ground again.

"Good, you managed to put up a small shield," Remus said. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out some chocolate. "Here eat this, it will help."

"Chocolate?" Blake asked. Remus nodded and the witch thought he was crazy.

"Just eat it," he said. Blake ate it and felt better.

"No more stunning spells," Minerva said. Her tone left no room for argument.

"Fine," Remus said sighing. He wouldn't harm the girl but Minerva was obviously afraid he would. "We will work on disarming now. The charm for disarming is _Expelliarmus_. I will not attack you yet."

Blake focused her magic and yelled, "_Expelliarmus!_" Remus' wand twitched but didn't move.

"Good try, now do it again," he said.

Blake tried again and his wand hit the ground. "Very nice," he said smiling and bending over to pick it up. "One more time, I want my wand to fly to you."

Minerva stepped forward, right next to Blake. "Clear your mind," Minerva whispered in her ear. Remus still heard but didn't say anything. "The only thing you should be thinking about is your magic."

Blake groaned. How was should supposed to focus when the other witch was that close to her? Still she tried to clear her mind and yelled, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Remus' wand flew out of his hands and hit Blake in the head. "Ow," she said rubbing her forehead.

Minerva and Remus laughed. "Well that was good but next time, try catching my wand," Remus said. Remus went to pick up his wand but it went flying into his hand.

Remus and Minerva stared at Blake. "Did you do that?" Minerva asked.

"Yes," Blake said.

"Very impressive Ms. Sal…Blake," Remus said. Remus turned and left the room leaving Minerva and Blake alone.

_Flashback_

"_Blake," Stefan yelled running through the house. _

_Blake was with Katherine and Emily in her room looking through clothes. "In my room," she yelled to her brother. "Wonder what got him excited."_

_Katherine and Emily laughed. "I'm sure he will tell you soon enough my child," Emily said._

_Emily stared at her daughter in amazement. She was far more beautiful than she could have hoped though it wasn't a good thing at the moment. She saw the look Blake was giving Katherine and the look Katherine gave Blake and she didn't like it._

"_What brings you up here on a fine summer day?" Stefan asked walking into Blake's room._

"_Girl time," Blake said giggling._

"_Damon is home," Stefan said. Blake's face lit up. "And he has learned a new game. Will you come play with us? Ms. Emily and Ms. Katherine are welcome to join as well."_

"_I think I will just watch Mr. Salvatore," Emily said._

"_I will join you Stefan," Katherine said. "You could use two girls to make you boys honest." She winked at him and Emily frowned. _

_They walked to the backyard where Damon was waiting. "Damon," Blake squealed running to hug her brother._

"_Hello sister," he said. "It is good to see you. Are you planning on joining our game?"_

"_Yes we are," Blake answered. Damon explained the rules and organized the teams, Stefan and Blake against Damon and Katherine._

_An hour later Damon and Katherine were victorious, "Oh Ms. Sal… Blake you did a wonderful job but the older team won," Katherine teased._

_End flashback_

"Blake," Minerva said softly. She recognized the look the young witch had on her face. Something told the Transfiguration Professor she was remembering the past.

The raven haired girl had a glazed look as she remembered an easy time in her life. The sound of Minerva's voice snapped her out of her memory. "Sorry," Blake said coming back to the present.

"Care to talk about it?" Minerva asked. She transfigured a chair into a large couch.

"Just remembering my life back when I was still normal," Blake said sitting down on the couch. She pulled her feet up to her chest.

"I think you are normal," Minerva said sitting next to her.

Blake laughed. "Normal people don't live forever. Normal people age and die. I am far from normal."

Professor McGonagall wanted to argue but she didn't, instead she decided on a different approach. "Do you miss your past life?"

"Some parts of it, it was a lot easier when my brothers were human. I got to spend time with my mother even though I didn't know who she was. Other parts of my life I am happy are over."

"Have you ever talked to anyone about whatever is bothering you?"

Blake sighed. "No, it has been an unspoken agreement between my brothers and me. It is just easier not to talk about it."

"Would you like to talk to me about it?" Minerva braced herself for the answer.

Blake looked around. "Can they hear us?"

"Remus can, the Weasley kids are probably eavesdropping and I wouldn't be surprised if Alastor was listening to make sure you aren't dangerous," Minerva said.

"I will talk to you but not here. I don't want the others to know about me," Blake said.

"Very well," Minerva said standing up and offering her hand. "We can go to my Manor. I won't hurt you," she added when Blake didn't take her head.

"It's not that, I was just wondering if we have to Apparate. I didn't really like it the first time," Blake said.

Minerva laughed. "No we will not be Apparating. We will use Floo Power." Blake stared at her. "It allows us to travel to another location using fire."

Minerva led Blake to the fireplace without speaking to anyone. She threw the powder into the fire. "Now step into the fire and say McGonagall Manor." Blake thought she was crazy but did as she was told. A minute later she was thrown out of the fire and into a bedroom.

Minerva was right behind her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Blake got off the ground. "I am fine," she said. "I think I like Apparating better though."

"Next time we will Apparate then," McGonagall said. She looked around her bedroom. "Shall we head downstairs and talk?"

"I would like to stay in here, that is if it is ok with you," Blake said.

"Of course, take a seat wherever you would like." Blake sat down on the edge of the bed. Minerva sighed. "Make yourself comfortable Blake."

Blake nodded and slid to the headboard and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Would you like some tea?" Blake nodded again. She thought the tea would help calm her.

"Dobby," Minerva called. Blake looked confused until she heard a crack and a small creature appeared.

"Mistress called Dobby," he said looking at Minerva.

"Dobby this is Blake Salvatore, she is my guest. Can you get some tea for us please?" Minerva asked kindly.

"It is nice to meet Mistress' guest," Dobby said. "I will be getting your tea." With another crack he was gone.

"Dobby is a house elf," Minerva explained. "Most house elves are servants but Dobby is paid. He does what he does because he wants to. Harry set him free a few years ago and I hired him recently. He is very kind and would be happy to get you anything you need."

The women waited for Dobby to return with the tea. "Thank you Dobby," Blake said.

"Mistress' guest is too kind to Dobby," Dobby said. His eyes watered at the thanks.

"Please call me Blake."

"Mistress Blake would you like anything else?" Dobby asked.

"No thank you Dobby," Blake said.

Dobby turned to Minerva. "Would Mistress like anything else?"

"No thanks Dobby that will be all for now," Minerva said dismissing him.

"Will he always call me Mistress Blake?"

"Yes," Minerva said chuckling. "It took months before he stopped calling me Mistress Minerva. Does it bother you?"

"Not really, I just don't like the idea that he thinks he needs to call me Mistress. When I was younger we had servants that called me Mistress and my brothers Master. I hated it, I hated having servants. It made me feel like they weren't human; I don't know maybe it was because my mother was a servant."

"If it makes you feel any better I do not treat Dobby as a servant. I don't make him do things he doesn't want to, he always has a choice. He does things because he wants to."

"It does make me feel better," Blake said taking a sip of her tea. McGonagall waited for her to start.

"I loved her; it wasn't hard to fall for her. She got people to fall for her all the time, men, women it didn't matter. It wasn't just me either, my brothers fell for her too," Blake started.

"I'm sorry who are you talking about?" Minerva asked. She didn't want to interrupt but she was confused.

"Katherine Pierce," Blake said. She looked around for her bag.

"Your bag is here," Minerva said transfiguring it back. "I had a feeling you wouldn't want people snooping through it so I transfigured it and stuck it in my pocket."

"Thank you," Blake said. She opened the bag and dug out a photo she kept. Silently she handed the photo to Minerva. "This was taken in 1864."

"She is beautiful," Minerva said disappointed. If Blake could fall in love with a young and beautiful woman then she had no chance.

"She was," Blake agreed. Minerva looked at Blake and raised an eyebrow. "She is dead." Minerva nodded remembering that conversation. It was obvious Blake still wasn't over her.

"She came to Mystic Falls in April of 1864, my brothers and I were immediately attracted to her. She started a relationship with all three of us and made sure we didn't tell each other. After a while I found out she was a vampire." Minerva's eyes widened and she finally realized Katherine must have changed Stefan and Damon.

"We were happy for a while, until the town started to get suspicious of vampires. I'm not sure exactly what happened but one night I was sleeping when George Lockwood came to our house. My father demanded to know what was going on and George told him they were there to arrest me."

"They?"

"The town council, the council is made up of founding families: the Salvatore's, the Lockwood's, the Gilbert's, the Fells' and the Forbes'."

"Why were you arrested?" Minerva asked. She was afraid of the answer.

"They found out I was a witch. They held a trial and everything and… and… they killed me, I was burned at the stake," Blake sobbed.

Minerva dropped her cup and watched as it shattered. Dobby immediately appeared to clean it up. Minerva climbed onto the bed and held the girl against her body. "You don't have to continue," Minerva told her.

"No," Blake said shaking her head. "I need to get this out. I have spent 130 years holding it inside. Emily had a vision about it right before I was killed. She cast a spell on me to resurrect me. She didn't believe in messing with the natural balance but she was desperate. The spell was quite interesting and she never told me how to cast it, or what it entailed but less than twenty four hours after my death I was brought back. Emily later told me my father and brothers watched the town kill me."

"While I do not know how you feel I can imagine it is difficult to go through the years knowing you were murdered," Minerva said. She held the girl close to her, wanting to protect her from the world. "How did the town find out you were a witch?"

"The town found out about vampires. They started going crazy looking for them so she told them I was a witch so they would start a witch hunt instead of a vampire hunt," Blake said. Minerva was still confused.

"Who?"

"Katherine," Blake answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva McGonagall was angry. No that feeling wasn't strong enough. She was furious that someone could allow the person they claimed to love to be killed. Not only that, Katherine was the reason Blake was killed. If it wasn't for the fact Katherine was already dead Minerva would have hunted her down and killed her. Vampires were typically seen as evil so Minerva didn't feel guilty for her dark thoughts. The older woman looked down at the girl who was currently curled up against her and fast asleep. She looked so innocent when she slept.

The older witch was gently stroking Blake's hair when Dobby walked back into her bedroom. "Is everything alright Mistress?" Dobby asked concerned, he liked Minerva and Blake. "Dobby felt a lot of angry coming from you and sadness and pain coming from Mistress Blake."

"Everything is fine Dobby," Minerva assured her house elf. "Can you look in Blake's bag for some nightwear?"

The elf walked to the bag resting on Minerva's dresser. Dobby looked curiously at Blake's clothes fascinated by what the American considered to be proper clothing. Minerva never gave him clothing, Dobby wanted to work for her and clothing would free him, but she gave him money so he could buy his own. He eventually found a tank top and shorts and sat them down on the bed by the Professor.

Minerva waved her wand and Blake's clothes were changed without invading the girls' privacy. Minerva wanted to change her clothes the Muggle way but it was wrong and Minerva felt guilty for such inappropriate thinking.

"Dobby," Professor McGonagall said softly.

"Yes Mistress," Dobby asked waiting for an order.

"Sit for a moment I want to ask you something," Minerva instructed.

Dobby rocked back and forth in the chair he brought next to the bed. "Is Dobby in trouble Mistress?" Dobby asked nervous.

"No Dobby," Minerva said giving Dobby a soft smile. "I was just wondering why you call Blake Mistress. I don't know much about house elves but I was under the impression you only call the people you are bonded to Mistress or Master."

"You is loving Mistress Blake and that makes her Dobby's Mistress," Dobby answered. Minerva's jaw dropped.

"I barely know her Dobby," Minerva said, not making eye contact with her house elf.

"Not to offend you Mistress, but you isn't saying you don't love her," Dobby said. He gripped the edge of the chair ready to punish himself.

"Don't punish yourself," Minerva said recognizing the signs. "I don't know if I love her. I could but I don't know."

Dobby leaned forward and patted Minerva's hand. "You will figure it out Mistress," he said.

Dobby left the room to clean some more and Minerva transfigured her Muggle clothing into a nightgown. She pulled the pin out of her hair and ran her hand through it pulling out a few tangles. With a glance at the witch in her bed she frowned. She doubted the girl would like waking up next to the older witch so she transformed into a cat and curled up against the young witch, purring softly.

Blake woke up against something soft and furry. "Minerva?" she called. She felt around the bed but the older witch wasn't there, instead there was a tabby cat fast asleep. She jumped out of the bed in shock and crashed into the dresser. The cat jumped and turned back into the Professor.

"Blake, are you alright?" Minerva said going to the witch's side.

"Fine, um there was a cat in the bed and now it's you. I… uh… I am so confused," Blake said before dropping to the ground. There was blood on the edge of the dresser where she hit her head and Minerva rushed to her side and found a cut on the back of her head that was bleeding profusely.

"Dobby," Minerva yelled panicked. She was not a good healer and she needed Severus or Poppy immediately.

"Mistress called," Dobby said. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Minerva clutching the unconscious girl, her hand pressed to the wound.

"Go get Severus and bring him here immediately. Tell him my… tell him Blake hit her head and needs to get it healed," Minerva said quickly.

Dobby disappeared with a POP. He didn't bother bowing because there wasn't enough time.

"Blake come on, wake up," Minerva said, gently smacking her cheek. "Your brothers will kill me if you die." She hoped the mention of her brothers would wake her up.

The young witch groaned softly but didn't open her eyes. Minerva sighed in relief; at least she was still alive. Severus and Dobby arrived a few minutes later. "What happened Minerva?" Severus asked, kneeling down beside the women.

"I changed into my Animagus form last night. Blake fell asleep after telling me some personal stories and I wasn't sure if she would be comfortable sleeping in the same bed as me. Well she woke up and found a cat in the bed and freaked out before finding it out it was me. She hit her head on my dresser," Minerva explained. "This is my fault; I should have told her about me being an Animagus."

Severus pulled the healed potion out of his robes and poured it down Blake's throat. The girl coughed and tried to spit it out but Minerva held her mouth shut while whispering in her ear, trying to get her to relax. "Thank you Severus," Minerva said, making a mental note to be nicer to the Potions Master.

He gave her a short nod and asked Dobby to take him back to the castle. "Minerva," Blake said softly.

"I'm right here," Minerva said stroking her face. "Don't say anything. You are still recovering from a pretty bad head wound."

"Oh… what happened to that cat?" Blake asked. She remembered a cat in the bed and then nothing.

"The cat was me," Minerva said lifting Blake off the ground and gently setting her back on the bed. "Some witches and wizards have the ability to turn into an animal. I can turn into a cat."

Blake thought she was crazy until she remembered the cat turning into Minerva. "Can anyone else in the Order turn into an animal?" She didn't want any surprises.

The older witch nodded. "Sirius can turn into a big black dog," Minerva said. "He is the only other Animagus, Remus is a werewolf though." Blake tensed up, the bite of a werewolf killed vampires, though her brothers were still in Virginia she couldn't help but be worried about them.

"Any other surprises I should be aware of?" Blake asked. It came out ruder than she intended because of the news about the werewolf. "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

Minerva sat on the bed next to Blake. "What did I say to upset you?"

Sighing the young witch answered, "It wasn't your fault. I was just worried about my brothers. The bite of a werewolf kills a vampire and I'm sorry. I overreacted. They aren't even here and I got worried, though if Katherine was alive I would point Remus in the right direction."

"Remus takes a potion so he can keep control at the full moon. He locks himself in his room and waits it out," Minerva said. Stefan and Damon were Blake's only family and Minerva understood the desire to protect them. "As for more surprises there are plenty of things you don't know but will eventually learn."

"Can you teach me more spells?" Blake asked. She was eager to learn more.

"Sure, is there anything in particular you want to know?" Minerva asked. Blake shrugged. "Well I can start teaching you different spells, some you may not be able to do yet but at least you will know it. Dobby?"

Dobby appeared with a crack. "Mistress called," Dobby said. He was still nervous after telling Minerva he thought she loved Blake.

"Can you bring us some breakfast please?" Minerva asked kindly. She used her wand to summon a few galleons. "And here is your pay for the week. I think there were some socks you wanted." Dobby nodded. "After you bring the food you are welcome to go shopping."

"Thank you Mistress you are too kind to Dobby," Dobby said, tears in his eyes. He took his pay and left to get breakfast ready.

"Before I teach you some new spells there are some things I have to teach you. In our world there are three curses called the Unforgivable Curses, casting them gives you a one way ticket to Azkaban. The cures are the Imperius Curse, which controls the victim's mind, Cruciatus Curse, which causes unimaginable pain and Avada Kedavra, the killing curse."

"What is Azkaban?" Blake questioned.

"Wizard prison," Minerva said shuddering. "It is guarded by Dementors, nasty creatures; they suck away a person's happy memories until they are left with their worst memories. They can also remove your soul."

"I don't like the sound of that," Blake said thinking about her worst memories. "Is there a way to kill them?"

"Sadly no but there is a defense against them called the Patronus," Minerva said. "It's a sort of shield of light that the Dementors feed on. Mine takes the form of a cat, like my Animagus form."

"Can I see it?" Blake asked.

"Sure," Minerva said. She thought about last night, sleeping next to the witch and said, "_Expecto Patronum_!" A cat identical to Minerva's Animagus form came out of her wand in silver light.

"Wow," Blake said. She stuck her hand out to touch it but it disappeared. "Oops."

"You can't touch them," Minerva said.

"Do all Patronus' reflect the Animagus forms?" Blake asked. She wanted cast one and wonder what her Animagus form would be.

"That is the theory however we don't know since not everyone is an Animagus and not everyone can produce a Patronus," Minerva answered. "And to answer your next question yes I can teach you the spell but it may not work. Older and much more powerful witches and wizards have trouble with it."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Blake asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," Minerva said taken aback. "That came out wrong, please forgive me."

Blake laughed. "I was kidding. I understand in your world I am weak, though I am older than most."

"True, but the Order are the only ones that know that detail," Minerva said. "So the Patronus Charm, in order to cast it you need to think of a happy memory. The happiest you can come up with and then say Expecto Patronum."

Blake thought about it for several minutes but she wasn't sure what would qualify as happy enough for the charm. She glanced at Minerva and without thinking said, "_Expecto Patronum_!" The Patronus didn't take shape but it did put up a barrier.

"Excellent job my dear, that was unexpected," Minerva praised. "What did you think about?" Blake blushed.

"I didn't," she lied. "I just cast the spell."

Dobby saved her from any further questions. He sat the plates down on the bed. "Thank you Dobby. You can go," Minerva said. Dobby bowed and left.

"What are we doing today?" Blake asked between mouthfuls of food.

"I need to take you shopping then we need to go back to Grimmauld Place," Minerva said. "I'm sure the kids will be interested in meeting you. Who knows one of the Weasley boys may fancy you." It hurt Minerva to say that but she had to at least act like she didn't care if that was true.

"God I hope not," Blake said making a face. "I don't go anywhere near boys, or men." Minerva's heart soared at the thought.

"In all of your years you have never been with a man?" Minerva questioned.

"Nope, not once," Blake said. "Been with plenty of women though."

"Have you loved any of them?"

Blake looked at Minerva. "Other than Katherine, no I have never loved any of my past lovers. They were merely distractions."

"Distractions from what?" Minerva asked curious. "Forgive me for the questions. I am simply curious."

"It is fine, mainly distractions from life in general and love. I am terrified to fall in love again because I'm afraid it will kill me, again," Blake said honestly.

A few tears rolled down the young witch's face as she admitted something that bothered her for the last 130 years. "Someday you will find a woman that will make you happy," Minerva said taking Blake's hand. "It may be hard I first but the worry will go away."

"Have you ever been in love Minerva?" Blake asked.

"No," she confessed. "With the wars and my career I never had time for love."

"There is always time for love," Blake said.

Minerva chuckled. "You sound like Albus. He has tried to set me up with several women over the years," Minerva said.

That got Blake's attention. "You prefer women to men?" Blake asked trying to sound casual.

"I do," Minerva said. It was only fair she tell something about herself, besides she may have a chance if she confessed she preferred women.

"Do you have a shower?" Blake asked when she finished eating.

"Yes, go out into the hallway and it's the first room on the left," Minerva answered.

Two hours later Minerva was escorting Blake through Muggle London. "We won't be going to Diagon Alley yet. The children will be going with us but we can get you some Muggle clothes." Minerva eyed Blake's clothing. She liked it but it wouldn't work well in London and if the Ministry found out it would raise a lot of questions. "You have a choice if you want to stay with me or stay in Grimmauld Place with Sirius, Remus and the Weasley's. There's plenty of room at both places."

"I would like to stay with you, if you don't mind," Blake said. "I prefer the quiet and calm. After being alive as long as I have you get tired of people."

"I don't mind," Professor McGonagall said a little too quickly.

The women stopped at a diner for lunch before they started their shopping. "There is so much we need to teach you before school starts," Minerva sighed.

Blake sipped her tea. "I still need to perfect those spells."

"That too," Minerva agreed. "I can help you practice. Out of the two I would say the Shield Charm is the most useful. It blocks most spells." Their voices were barely over a whisper so no one would overhear their conversation.

"Who is Bonnie?" Minerva asked suddenly. "Before we left you told your brothers to protect Bonnie."

"She is my descendant," Blake replied after she recovered. She didn't expect the question.

"You had a child before you were killed?" Minerva asked.

Blake choked on her tea and Minerva rubbed her back. "No, I most certainly did not have a child. Emily had another daughter after I was born, a daughter that kept the Bennett name going. She had a daughter. Bonnie is my niece, several generations down."

Their food came and silence followed for several minutes. "Can you have children? I mean you haven't had a child and after you were brought back-"

"I can have kids," Blake answered. She was curious about Minerva's question. "My body works the same as it did before I was killed. I haven't found someone that I want to have a baby with and the whole you need a man to make a baby."

"Was the Salvatore name carried on?" Professor McGonagall asked not wanting to think about Blake being with other women, or men.

"It was. My father was what we would call a womanizer. He got another woman pregnant when I was seven or eight and my other brother stayed human and got married and had kids. The Salvatore name is officially dead for our family now. Damon killed our descendant a few weeks ago."

"Your brother has anger issues," Minerva commented.

"He does and I know what you are thinking and he would never hurt me. He literally can't, his life depends on it. He takes his anger out on Stefan and humans," Blake said. She felt like she had to defend her brother. She didn't like Damon killing humans but she wasn't going to stop him.

After lunch they spent several hours shopping for clothes. They found some decent things and Minerva made Blake change before they went back to Grimmauld Place. Dobby came and took the clothes back to the Manor so they didn't have to carry them around. Minerva apparated them right outside the door of Grimmauld Place. "It's doesn't get any easier," Blake moaned fighting back the nausea.

"It will eventually," Minerva said holding Blake's hand as they entered the house.

"You're back," Remus noted when he saw them.

"We are," Minerva confirmed. "Did we miss anything?"

"Not much, the Weasley's and Hermione wanted to meet Blake and Moody is going on about how dangerous she is," Remus filled them in. "Speaking of Moody, there is a boggart in the cabinet in the dining room. He wants Blake to face it."

"Is Alastor crazy?" Minerva yelled. His vendetta against Blake was getting beyond ridiculous.

Remus put his hand on Minerva's shoulder. "It's only a boggart Minerva. It's not going to hurt her. That's why I greeted you. I will be there for backup."

"What is a boggart?" Blake asked following Remus to the dining room.

"It's a creature that takes the form of your greatest fear," Remus answered. "When you face it think of something to make your fear funny, and then say Riddikulous. The boggart will turn into something humorous and then you need to laugh. The key to beating a boggart is laughter."

"Are you ready?" Moody said standing by the cabinet waiting for them. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione gathered around to watch.

"Yeah," Blake said holding one hand out. Minerva backed away hesitantly. She didn't think this was a good idea.

Moody opened the cabinet with the wave of his wand and someone stumbled out. Blake's eyes widened when she realized who it was. "No," she whimpered. "You're dead. I saw them burn the church down. It's not you." Minerva recognized the figure from the picture Blake had, it was Katherine. She rushed over to Blake's side. The girl dropped to the ground and started repeating, "It's not you."

"Are you happy now Alastor?" Minerva demanded. "All you have succeeded in doing is traumatizing her. Someone get rid of this boggart."

Remus stepped forward and the boggart changed into a full moon. "_Riddikulous_!" Remus said and it disappeared. Alastor felt guilty for his part in traumatizing Blake.

"Why would someone be afraid of some hot girl?" Ron asked confused. Hermione and Ginny smacked him.

"Mr. Weasley, kindly keep your questions to yourself," Professor McGonagall said. She was on the ground holding Blake against her chest. "She's not here," Minerva whispered in her ear. "It's not her. You are safe."

It took her a few minutes to relax. Hermione and Ginny had to drag Ron, Fred and George away from the two women. "Guess you know my biggest fear," Blake joked weakly. "I'm terrified she will come back for me and I will be too weak to resist her."

"You are anything but weak darling," Minerva whispered in her ear. "And if she does come back for you I will be there to protect you." Blake leaned against Minerva.

"How is it in the short time I've known you, you have become my rock?" Blake asked. "I mean, before I met you all I had was my brothers and now… I don't know. I need you but I'm afraid to need you."

Minerva kissed her cheek. "Don't be afraid to need me. I won't hurt you," she swore.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later Minerva and Blake had grown fairly close. Minerva quickly became the one person Blake could rely on since she was away from her brothers. They had less than a month before they went back to Hogwarts and Blake had mastered the Shield Charm and the Disarming Spell and was working on the Stunning Spell, much to Remus' disappointment since he was the test subject. She had learned a few curses and the Lumos spell as well as some other useful spells. Minerva even taught her the Unforgiveable Curses in case of an emergency, though she wasn't allowed to practice.

Blake was in the kitchen helping Molly cook dinner when Minerva came in. "Molly, do you mind if I borrow Blake for a moment?" Minerva asked. Molly shook her head and Blake followed Minerva to the dining room. "Mr. Potter is on his way here."

"Potter as in Harry Potter?" Blake asked. She had become friends with Hermione and Ginny and they told her all about Harry. She got along really well with the twins too and had participated in a few pranks with them. Minerva didn't enjoy that too much but never said anything. Blake seemed like a normal teenage girl when she was participating in the pranks and Minerva didn't want to take that away from the girl.

"Yes, it seems he was attacked by Dementors and the Order doesn't think his home is safe anymore. Some of the Order went to pick him up and bring him here. Albus has kept Mr. Potter in the dark about everything going on and when he gets here it isn't going to go well for Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. Mr. Potter has inherited his mother's temper," Minerva said, shuddering at the thought of Lily Evans' temper. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me, just until he has a chance to calm down."

"I would love to go for a walk with you," Blake said, taking Minerva's offered arm.

They walked through the neighborhood like a happy couple. A few Muggles saw them through their window and made faces at the thought of a young girl being with a much older woman but neither woman minded or even noticed. "You said Harry inherited his mother's temper, was her temper bad?" Blake asked as they walked around.

"It was explosive," Minerva said remembering. "Lily Potter, Evans before she married James, was a very sweet girl until you made her mad. Then you better step away before she would start yelling. Usually she was yelling at James and Sirius and occasionally Remus. I had to give her detention a few times for cursing James and Sirius."

Blake laughed as she thought about her brother. "Sounds like Damon, though he is more physical when he is angry."

"Are you excited to go to Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked. Minerva still wasn't sure if she trusted Damon. Stefan seemed like an alright guy but Minerva was afraid Damon could hurt Blake.

"I am," Blake admitted. "But I'm also nervous. This is the first time I've ever been in a magic school."

"You will do great," Minerva assured her. "You have learned more in the last two weeks then some students have learned in a year."

The two women walked around in silence for a bit and were heading back to Grimmauld Place when Blake got a bad feeling. "Do you feel that?" Blake asked pulling Minerva to a stop.

"Feel what?" Minerva questioned looking at the girl.

"It feels like danger," Blake replied.

"You can sense danger?" The older woman was surprised and impressed.

"Sort of," Blake said. "I just get feelings and right now I have a really bad feeling. I feel scared of something."

"You should be scared," a male voice said. Minerva and Blake whipped around. Standing in front of them were a dozen Death Eaters. Their faces covered with black masks.

"Oh boy," Blake said groaning. She didn't want to fight them but it looked like she didn't have a choice.

Minerva had her wand out and pointed at the leader of the group. "What do you want Lucius?" Minerva asked, recognizing the voice. She took one step forward and to her left so she was standing in front of Blake.

The man waved his wand and his mask disappeared. "We want Potter and the girl." His eyes traveled to the girl partly hidden behind Minerva.

"You're not touching her," Minerva said fiercely. The Death Eaters didn't miss the fact that the Professor only defended the witch.

"Minerva do you have a crush on the little child?" another man asked taunting the older witch. His wand was pointed at Minerva but she didn't do anything. Blake glared at the man for calling her a child. She was older than he was.

"You need to leave," Minerva muttered to Blake. Blake shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you alone," she said firmly. Minerva sighed. She wasn't surprised Blake refused to leave. Blake was a lot like Harry in that way and it was going to be the death of the professor.

The man opened his mouth to curse Minerva and Blake reacted. "_Expelliarmus_!" she shouted. His wand flew into her hands and she snapped it in half and threw it on the ground much to the anger of the wand owner.

Another person was angry and shot a jet of green light at Minerva. "_Protego_!" Blake yelled. The spell bounced off the shield and hit another Death Eater killing him.

A fight broke out as Death Eaters started throwing curses at the two women. They were aiming to kill Minerva. They were not supposed to cause too much harm to Blake since the Dark Lord wanted her alive. "_Stupefy_!" Minerva shouted at a Death Eater that tried to attack Blake.

A flash of green light left a Death Eater's wand and Minerva managed to dodge it. "_Avada Kedavra_!" Blake screeched, without thinking, aiming at the Death Eater that tried to kill Minerva. Lucius watched as Avery dropped dead.

Minerva turned around but before she could say anything a jet of purple light flew out of Dolohov's wand and hit Blake in the chest. Blake looked down at her chest and dropped to the ground. Minerva's heart clenched and she screamed in pain and anger. She didn't know if Blake was still alive but she had to keep fighting and find way to get to the unconscious girl.

"Do you hear that?" Harry Potter asked his friends. They were gathered around in the dining room as Molly finished up dinner. They had just finished getting information from the Order and Ron and Hermione were thrilled Harry was no longer angry with them.

"Sounds like dueling," Ron said. They all froze at the sound of Minerva McGonagall screaming. "That sounds like—"

"McGonagall," Harry finished. The trio shivered at the pain in their professor's voice. They had never heard something so sad and terrifying coming from the stern woman. The adults rushed into the room as Harry, Ron and Hermione looked out the window toward their dueling professor.

"Did you hear that?" Sirius asked.

"That sounded like Minerva," Molly said worried. There was only one reason that she could think of that would make Minerva react so strongly.

"We need to help her," Harry said impatiently. Professor McGonagall was his favorite professor, after Remus, and he didn't want her to get hurt or killed.

"Arthur sent a Patronus to Dumbledore," Molly said. "Everything will be fine."

Harry wasn't convinced. He glanced out the window to his dueling professor and then to the door and took off running. He left the door wide open as he sprinted towards the Death Eaters. "Harry, get back here," Sirius and Molly yelled. Sirius couldn't run after him in case the Aurors showed up and Molly didn't want to disobey Albus' instructions to stay put and wait for help. Ron and Hermione ran after him, their wands out. "Ron, Hermione," Sirius and Molly yelled.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at a Death Eater.

Hermione yelled, "_Protego_!" and kept a killing curse from hitting her professor.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, go inside right now," Minerva yelled panting. Her hair was down and there were multiple cuts on her face and body, though nothing serious.

"No Professor," Harry said, sending a stunning spell at another Death Eater. "We will not let you die." Harry refused to let another person he cared about die.

"Check Blake," Minerva requested sending up another Shield Charm. "Let me know if she is still alive."

Hermione went to check on the fallen witch while Ron and Harry covered her. "She has a pulse," Hermione yelled to Minerva. "But it's weak."

"Listen to me, all three of you," Minerva yelled as she killed another Death Eater. "Take her inside and have Severus treat her injuries. Mr. Potter it is important that Severus gets to her."

"_Avada_…" a Death Eater yelled, aiming at Ron, but was cut off when Hermione stunned him.

The boys pulled Blake off the ground with Hermione watching their back. Harry didn't trust Snape but he would do what Minerva asked. As the kids headed back towards Grimmauld Place with the unconscious girl Tonks, Kingsley and Remus ran towards Minerva and started firing spells at the Death Eaters.

Lucius and the others realized they no longer had the upper hand. They grabbed the injured and disapparated leaving the bodies of five Death Eaters. "Minerva," Tonks and Kingsley said running to the older witch's side. The fight took a lot of her energy and she collapsed on the ground.

Remus levitated Minerva off the ground and led her inside before setting her down on the couch. McGonagall rested for a few minutes before sitting up. "I need to see her," she said, feeling slightly dizzy as she stood.

"Minerva you need to sit down. You are hurt," Kingsley said. "Blake is unconscious still, Severus is with her. There isn't anything you can do for her right now."

"I don't care, I need…" Minerva's voice cracked as the image of Blake dropping to the ground ran through her mind. "Dobby!"

Dobby popped into the room seconds later. "Mistress called Dobby."

"Can you take me upstairs to Blake?" Minerva asked, a small part of her brain noted Dobby was wearing new purple and black socks. "I can't walk very well at the moment and need the extra help."

"Of course Mistress," Dobby said. "Is Mistress and Mistress Blake alright?"

"I'm fine but I was in a duel and need to recover but I have to see her. Blake was hurt and is currently unconscious. I have to see for myself that she is still alive," Minerva said. Minerva took Dobby's offered hand and the elf apparated his Mistress upstairs.

Minerva staggered a bit before making it to the bed where Severus was treating the unconscious witch. Dobby left after confirming he wasn't needed any longer. Minerva conjured a chair and sat down before brushing Blake's hair out of her eyes. "I wish you would stop getting yourself hurt," Minerva whispered to her. "I wish I had enough courage to tell you the truth."

"I thought you were a Gryffindor," Severus said raising his eyebrow at Minerva. Several potions were poured down Blake's throat and the unconscious witch didn't try to spit them out. "Most of the Order knows you are in love with her, so find the Gryffindor courage that I despise so much and tell her the truth when she wakes up."

"Will she be alright?" McGonagall asked ignoring Severus' mixture of an insult and good advice.

"She will be fine eventually," Severus replied. "Based on the damage I can say Dolohov was the one that that attacked her. I do not know how long she will remain unconscious. She doesn't react to spells the way we do. It could take more or less time for her to recover however I am leaning towards less time. From what I've heard and seen her body reacts better to our spells than we do. I gave her several potions to heal her; all we can do now is wait."

"Thank you Severus," Minerva said quietly, looking up at the Potions Professor. "Without you I don't think she would have survived, so thank you for saving her life, again."

"You're welcome," Severus said taken aback by her thanks. "When she wakes up tell her to stop getting hurt so I can use my potions on other people." He left the room leaving Minerva alone with Blake.

"I love you," Minerva said stroking her face. "I wish you would wake up so I could tell you."

Blake opened her eyes and was confused. It looked like she was back in Mystic Falls but she had no idea how she got here. "Blake," a woman called. Blake froze. She recognized that voice and was thrilled to hear it again but the woman was dead.

"Mother," Blake said turning around to see Emily Bennett standing in front of her, wearing the same clothes she wore the day she was burned at the stake. Blake looked at her own outfit and saw she was wearing the outfit she wore when she was killed.

"Hello my dear daughter," Emily said coming to embrace her daughter.

"Where am I?" Blake asked, not believing she was here with her dead mother.

"Where do you think you are?" Emily asked.

"It looks like the place we used to go to practice our spells," Blake said looking around. The area was the same as it was in 1864.

"That it is," Emily said. This was the last place they had spent time together, it only seemed right to bring her back here. It was also the place where she was buried but she wasn't sure if Blake knew that.

Blake looked at her mother. "Am I dead?"

"No," Emily said. "Not yet at least, you are at a crossroads, a coma in the real world. It's your choice if you want to live or die. Come here my child." Emily was standing by a well. Blake didn't move, afraid that Emily was tricking her. "I cannot kill you here, even if I wanted to and trust me I don't. The decision to live or die is yours and yours alone."

Blake was still hesitant as she stepped forward to the edge of the well. "What am I looking at?" Blake questioned.

"Just wait," was Emily's reply.

Sure enough a few seconds later Blake saw herself and... "Minerva," Blake whispered.

"Yes," Emily confirmed. "I have to say the development of your relationship surprised me."

"Do you like her?" Blake asked. Her mother may be dead but she still valued her opinion.

"I do," Emily admitted. "She is perfect for you, so much better than Katherine ever was." Blake winced at the mention of her former lover.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blake whispered.

Emily looked at her sadly. There were many times when they were alone that Emily wanted to warn Blake about Katherine but she knew her daughter was in love with the vampire and love blinded even the best of people. "Would you have listened to me if I told you?"

"Probably not," she confessed, still wishing she had the warning. She stood there quietly and watched Minerva. The older witch was pretty beat up from the duel and Blake wanted to go back and help heal her.

"_I love you. I wish you would wake up so I could tell you_," Minerva said, tears in her eyes. Blake's eyes widened.

"She loves me?" Blake was surprised. She knew her and Minerva were closer to each other than most people were but it she didn't realize the other witch loved her.

Emily laughed. "You two are so blind," she said. "Yes she loves you. Now do you love her?"

"I…" Blake started to say but she couldn't finish it.

"I get it," Emily said wrapping her arms around her daughter. "The last person you loved and trusted betrayed you in the worst possible way but darling, Minerva would never do that to you. She would always put your life above hers."

"I don't want her to do that," Blake said. "I don't want her risking her life for me. My life isn't worth it."

"There are quite a few people that would disagree with that statement," Emily said thinking of herself, Minerva, Damon and Stefan. "You're forgetting she already did. That duel, Minerva easily could have taken down at least half of those men but she was trying to protect you and when she thought she failed she was angry, at them and at herself and to be honest she was a little angry at you for not leaving when she suggested it."

Blake sighed. "That's not her fault. I've always been reckless. That's why Damon constantly feeds me his blood."

"Yes, I am not happy about that," Emily said. Blake raised her eyebrow at her mother. "My condition for helping him, for helping you was he would never change you, unless you asked, and he is lucky he hasn't. He also has to protect the future Bennett witches."

"Your condition for helping me?" Blake looked hurt.

"I was planning on saving you regardless," Emily assured her daughter. "But I wanted Damon to protect you and Elizabeth and her children though he would have protected you no matter what. It was the only way to get him to do what I wanted. It was also thanks to Damon that I knew exactly when everything was happening." Blake was confused. Emily had told her she had a vision. "As soon as the council arrested you Damon came to me begging me to save you. I knew it was going to happen but I didn't know when. Damon coming to me gave me enough time to cast that spell on you. Now answer my question, do you love her?"

Blake stayed silent as she watched Minerva stroking her face. She looked terrible lying there unconscious. "I do," Blake confessed. "I love her."

"I thought so," Emily said. "I know you are scared darling but you need to let go of that fear and allow Minerva to love you, allow yourself to love her."

"It's not that easy Mother," Blake said.

"I know," Emily replied. "But it should be. Now you don't have much time, you need to make a choice. Do you want to live and have a chance with Minerva or die?"

Blake watched Minerva again. "I have to go back," she said finally. "I have to tell her that I love her."

"Professor?" Ron asked knocking on the bedroom door.

"Mr. Weasley, come in," Minerva said pulling away from Blake. Ron walked nervously into the bedroom with a chess board in his hand. "Can I help you?"

"Mum just finished yelling at me, Hermione and Harry for running off and Snape said Blake was still unconscious."

"Professor Snape," Professor McGonagall reprimanded.

"Sorry Professor anyway I thought you might like a distraction until she wakes up. I've always wanted to play a game of wizard's chess against you." He held up the chessboard waiting for the rejection.

"Sure Mr. Weasley," Minerva said. With the wave of her wand a table and two chairs appeared. Ron set the board up. "I've been eager to play against you since your impressive defeat of my chessboard in your first year." Ron blushed at the compliment.

Three games later, Ron had won two of the three games, Blake opened her eyes. "Minnie?" Blake asked. Minerva groaned at the nickname but rushed to the girl's side. Ron snickered at the nickname causing Minerva to glare at him.

"I'm right here," Minerva said taking Blake's hand. Ron snuck out of the room allowing the women some privacy. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok," Blake said trying to sit up. Minerva helped her up. "Minerva." Their faces were only inches apart. Neither woman thought about it, they both leaned forward at the same time. Blake pulled the professor closer to her as she pressed her lips against the older witch's.

Minerva moaned and laid Blake down before climbing on top of her. Their lips connected again and again. Tongues danced in the heat of passion. "Minerva," Blake said when they pulled away from each other. Darkened emerald eyes stared at dark brown eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," Minerva said, touching Blake's face before kissing her again. She spent days imaging this moment and she had to say this was better than all her wildest dreams.

"Minerva is everything alright? Ron said Blake woke…" Molly came into the bedroom and saw the two women lying on the bed together. Blake's legs were wrapped around Minerva's waist. "Up. I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're not interrupting," Minerva said rolling off of Blake.

"Blake, how are you feeling?" Molly asked blushing at catching her former professor in an intimate situation. "Are you hungry?"

Blake shook her head. "No, I'm not hungry." Molly wasn't convinced.

"I will send Dobby to get us some food in a while," Minerva assured Molly. The older witch knew how motherly Molly was and how she hated for anyone to skip a meal. Molly nodded and left.

"Oh God," Blake said remembering the events of the evening. "I killed someone. I'm like her. Oh God, oh God." Blake kept repeating that phrase.

"Blake, stop," Minerva said kissing her hand. "You are not Katherine. Look at me," she commanded. Blake looked up into Minerva's emerald eyes. "You are not bad and you are nothing like Katherine. He would have killed us if you didn't kill him first."

Minerva gently kissed the witch. "I love you so much," Minerva whispered.

"I love you too," Blake said wrapping her arms around Minerva's neck. She hadn't been this close to someone since she was with Katherine and being with Minerva felt better, more natural.

"I can't believe you love someone as old as me," Minerva admitted. That was always on her mind. She had forgotten the other witch was in fact older than her.

"You are not old love," Blake said.

Minerva chuckled. "You are a terrible liar darling. I know I am old."

"You are forgetting I am older than you," Blake said kissing her witch. "I am only seventeen in looks."

Minerva nodded, promising herself she would try to remember that and not dwell on it for too long. McGonagall wanted to memorize everything about Blake and started running her fingers over Blake's body, starting with her face. "What happened here?" Minerva said tracing a scar on Blake's neck.

"My brother," Blake answered.

Minerva pulled away. "I thought you said Damon never hurt you."

"He hasn't," Blake said confused. "Damon didn't do this, Stefan did and it's not what you think. It was 1923 and a vampire tried to stake him. He needed the blood and I was there so I made him feed on me. Stefan doesn't normally feed on humans because he has no control but he can feed on me without losing control. We think it's because we share blood."

"Do you have other scars?" Minerva asked. Blake nodded and sat up before removing her shirt much to Minerva's surprise and pleasure. Minerva managed to look away from the witch's chest long enough to put a silencing charm on the room and lock the door.

Blake took Minerva's hand and held it to her chest. "Do you feel this?" Blake asked. She was having a hard time containing her emotions. Minerva nodded, enjoying the feel of the younger witch. "Katherine caused this one our first night together. I tried to get it to disappear but I haven't had any success so now I use it as a reminder of what happened. I learned not to trust people."

"What about me?" Minerva questioned, running her fingers along Blake's ample cleavage.

"Somehow I have learned to trust you. I don't know how but I'm glad I did," Blake said, leaning forward and undid her bra so Minerva had better access. She took Minerva's other hand and ran it down her body and underneath her shorts. "This here was my fault. I accidently dropped a knife and it cut me."

"I think I will be keeping you away from sharp objects darling," Minerva said smiling. Minerva never removed her hand from Blake's shorts.

"We need to do something about these cuts," Blake said, touching a cut on Minerva's cheek. "I don't like you being hurt."

"_Accio Bag_!" Blake called and her bag flew to her hand. "That is a very handy spell." She dug through her bag looking for her target. "Here," Blake handed a vial to Minerva. "Drink this."

Minerva removed her hand and took the vial from Blake. "What is this?" she asked holding it up to the light.

"Stefan's blood," Blake answered. Minerva almost dropped the vial. "I noticed my brothers slipped me several dozen vials of their blood before we left Mystic Falls. Vampire blood heals. I've drank it several times over the years."

"This won't turn me into a vampire will it?" Minerva asked hesitant to drink it.

"No," Blake said. "Well not exactly, in order to become a vampire you have to die with vampire blood in your system. The amount of blood in that vial will last for about twenty four hours. If you take only a sip then it will heal you and only last for two or three hours."

"Did you ever drink Katherine's blood?" Minerva asked curious.

Blake looked away from Minerva. "Yes, many times. It was addictive." Minerva opened the vial and downed the blood, surprised by the taste. It wasn't as horrible as she imagined it to be yet it still wasn't something she would want to drink again. The results were instant. The cuts disappeared from Minerva's body and she felt better, stronger.

"Wow," Minerva said touching her cheek where the cut had been. "That is rather handy but not something I would drink often."

Blake laughed. "I got used to it after a while. I am reckless, I tend to get hurt and Damon is overprotective so he would feed me his blood whenever I was hurt."

"They really love you," Minerva said. She was happy her witch had people that cared about her.

"They really do," Blake said. "When they were changed they were so upset about Katherine until my mother and I explained what happened. They wanted to kill Katherine even though she was already dead."

"I want to kill her," Minerva said, her eyes burning with her hatred for the vampire. "I can't believe that woman would murder you. She may not have lit the fire but I still blame her for your death."

Blake laughed once without humor. "I blame her too," Blake said in agreement. Minerva's eyes travelled down Blake's body. "You can touch me. I don't mind."

"I want to," Minerva said fighting the urge to run her mouth all over Blake's body. "But not here. Not with the Order downstairs worried about you and probably wanting to ask us both questions about what happened. I want our first time together to be special. I want you to know you mean more to me than a quick shag." Minerva leaned forward and kissed the witch.

Blake sighed and started putting her clothes back on. Once she was dressed again she got up, staggering a bit, before heading downstairs. Minerva was right behind her making sure Blake wouldn't fall. As soon as the two women walked into the room everyone stopped talking. "Professor I'm glad you are alright," Harry said.

"What happened to your cuts?" Snape asked curious.

Minerva looked at Blake who shrugged. "Vampire blood is very handy," Minerva said.

"Vampire blood?" several voices called in disgust and confusion.

"Where did you get vampire blood from?" Albus questioned. He had arrived while Blake was unconscious.

"Me," Blake said. "My brothers are vampires and gave me blood so I could heal myself. I gave it to Minerva because I didn't want her hurt."

Severus stared at the girl thinking of all the possibilities for his potions. Vampire blood was very hard to come by and the resulting potions were extremely strong and useful. "Ms. Salvatore, would it be possible for you to get me some. A small amount would suffice, I can make more."

Harry and Ron wanted to tell her no but kept quiet in fear of being kicked out of the room. "Sure," Blake said as Dobby suddenly appeared with her bag. "Thank you Dobby."

Blake pulled out a vial of blood labeled D for Damon. "Is this enough?" Blake asked. Severus nodded.

"Thank you," he said tucking it away in his robes. Blake noticed a haunted look in his eyes, a look which she recognized, and she made a mental note to talk to him about it.

Not wanting to stay at Grimmauld Place any longer than necessary Severus got up and left. Blake quickly followed him despite the protests coming from Minerva and Molly. Molly was concerned because Blake still hadn't eaten and Minerva didn't want Blake out of her sight. "Severus," Blake called as she left the house.

Severus stopped and turned around. "Do you want payment for the blood?" he asked curious as to why the witch would follow him.

Blake shook her head. "No I don't want payment. Blood is easy to come by. I actually had a question for you." Severus led the witch to a bench.

"What is on your mind?" Severus asked.

"Who did you lose in the war?" Blake asked bluntly. Her tact rivaled that of Ron's at the moment.

Severus choked on his saliva. "What makes you think I lost someone?" he asked harshly.

"Hermione and Ron told me you used to be a Death Eater, though Ron still thinks you are, and that you switched sides. Albus trusts you so obviously you are not spying on the Order. Now there is only one reason I can think of that would make you switch sides. You lost someone you loved. I recognize that look in your eyes. I've had that look."

"What look is that?" Severus questioned.

"Helplessness and loss," Blake said. "You hate yourself for living when she, or he, is gone. When you live forever you get used to the feeling and eventually it goes away."

Severus sighed. He was conflicted. On the one hand it would be nice to have someone to talk to other than Albus but on other hand he didn't want her to tell everyone. "Lily Evans," he said deciding on the truth.

"Lily Evans," Blake repeated. The name was so familiar to her yet she couldn't place it. Suddenly she gasped. "Harry's mother?"

Severus nodded. "I loved her since we were kids."

"I'm sorry Severus," Blake said placing her hand on top of his.

"Who did you lose?" he asked suddenly.

"Myself and my ex," Blake answered. She couldn't lie to him after he confessed something personal about himself. "My ex-lover was an evil, manipulative vampire."

Severus didn't reply. They exchanged goodbyes and Blake headed back to Grimmauld Place before Minerva started to worry. Minerva was elated when Blake walked back inside, part of her worried the other witch left. Blake walked straight to Minerva and wrapped her arms around her waist. Harry and Ron stared at the two with their mouths open while Ginny and Hermione were happy for their professor.

"Are you shagging Professor McGonagall?" Ron asked. Ginny and Hermione smacked the back of his head.

"Ronald," Molly shrieked while Minerva yelled, "Mr. Weasley."

Blake didn't seem fazed by the question. "Not yet Ron but I give it a few days before she gives in. I haven't met a woman yet that could resist me," Blake said smirked. Heads turned to the young witch.

"Blake," Molly and Minerva shrieked. Minerva was blushing.

Albus cleared his throat. "Moving on," he said. He too was blushing. "We need to discuss the Death Eater attack. Kingsley and Tonks cleared the bodies and the five Death Eaters have been identified as Avery, Goyle, Oliver, Jameson and Alecto Carrow. Avery and Goyle were hit with the killing curse," he added turning his attention to Minerva for an explanation.

"Goyle's curse bounced off my shield," Minerva explained.

"And the other one?" Albus questioned.

"I killed him," Blake said quietly, Minerva squeezed her hand. Heads whipped to the witch.

"Albus said Avery was killed by the killing curse," Remus said kindly.

"I know that," Blake said. "But he tried to kill Minerva and I just reacted."

"That is impressive," Sirius said whistling. "I've never heard of someone so young and innocent being able to use an Unforgiveable curse."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "I'm not young," she said, annoyed she had to repeat it. "And I am far from innocent."

"Care to explain?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"As some of you know I was born in 1847 to Emily Bennett and Giuseppe Salvatore," Blake started. She rested her head on Minerva's shoulder. "My mother was a slave while my father was a wealthy businessman."

Hermione raised her hand and Blake nodded to her. "Is that why you are so nice to Dobby and Kreacher?"

"Yes," Blake answered. "Even when I was younger I was always kind to our servants. Anyway in April of 1864 a young woman claiming to be an orphan came to Mystic Falls and stayed with us. My brothers, Damon and Stefan, and I were immediately attracted to her and my brothers fought over who would be with her."

Silence filled the room. Everyone was interested in the story, especially Dumbledore. Minerva had already heard most of the information but was curious as to what else had happened. Molly left the room to get some food for Blake.

"One night she came to my room and after that we started a romantic relationship, little did I know she was involved with both of my brothers. She compelled us not to tell each other, not to be afraid of her and she compelled Stefan to love her because he was the only one of us that didn't. In the summer of 1864 everything changed, the town started hunting down vampires." Minerva wrapped her arms around Blake knowing how hard this was going to be for her.

"Was your lover a vampire?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Blake replied. "Katherine Pierce. She was very seductive. She could get anyone she wanted." Blake was lost in thought about her former lover. Minerva nudged her and Blake continued her story. "Everything seemed fine until August of 1864. Katherine was afraid because the council was getting closer to finding vampires so she decided to throw them off her trail by telling them about witches."

Several people gasped in horror, figuring out where the story was going. Molly returned with food and sat down to listen. Blake didn't notice the food. "August 15th 1864, was the night George Lockwood came knocking on our door to arrest me. The trial was quick and I was burned at the stake that night." Tears fell down her eyes and Minerva held her tightly. Ginny, Molly and Hermione stared at her in horror. "My mother saved me. I won't go into detail about that."

Molly wanted to get up to get up and hug Blake but was afraid of Minerva. "Can we get on with the story?" Alastor barked not caring about teenage drama. Minerva glared at him for his insensitivity.

"Damon and Stefan were changed into vampires at the end of August and Emily was killed in September. Stefan has never been able to handle human blood but he didn't go off the deep end until Emily died. Damon left Stefan and I so he could control his anger. He hated Katherine after finding out what she did to me and to him and Stefan. Stefan and I stayed together and I… I helped Stefan murder many girls. I was so angry at Katherine and hurt because of what she did that I took it out on innocent girls. Katherine was dead so I couldn't kill her."

"How did you help?" Sirius asked.

"I seduced them and then let Stefan kill them. Sometimes he would rape them before he killed them but I wasn't a part of that," Blake said looking down.

"What changed?" Ron asked. "I mean obviously you don't do it anymore so why did you stop helping him?"

"There was this girl, I don't know her name, Stefan was slowly losing the little control he had but he was my brother I had to help him. I got this girl in to my bed, it got too rough and I ended up hurting her. Then Stefan got to her. She didn't want to sleep with him so he raped her and when a vampire rapes you it never ends well. He ended up brutalizing her before he killed her. It made me sick and I couldn't do it anymore." By the end of her story Blake was on Minerva's lap. "Stefan eventually changed with the help of a vampire named Lexi."

Albus knew what it was like to do things he wasn't proud of and felt bad for the witch. "Do we know the other Death Eaters involved? How many and what they want?" Albus asked, changing the subject. Minerva was grateful.

"There were a dozen Death Eaters including Lucius and Dolohov," Minerva said snarling at the last name. Molly's eyes darkened at the mention of her brother's killer. "Dolohov was the one that attacked Blake. Blake snapped one of their wands but I'm not sure whose it was. As for what they wanted, they wanted Potter and Blake."

"We will keep a closer eye on Harry then," Albus said glancing at Harry. Harry was still staring at the Blake, who was curled up against Minerva. "It's good that Severus got the message out."

Minerva's head snapped up. "You told Severus to tell Voldemort about Blake," she said in a low, dangerous voice. Albus looked afraid of the witch. "She could have been killed, in fact she almost was."

"Minnie," Blake said, Ron and Sirius snickered at the name. "Don't be mad at him besides I am fine."

Minerva stared at her witch. "You are not fine, you still haven't eaten and you are shaking. Dobby!"

"Mistress called Dobby," Dobby said appeared with a crack.

"Can you take us back to the Manor?" Dobby nodded and placed his hand on Minerva before disappearing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dobby!" Minerva called quietly. Blake was still sleep and Minerva didn't want to wake her right away. Blake looked so much younger and more innocent when she slept and Minerva didn't want to disturb that.

"Mistress called Dobby," Dobby said, appearing with a pop.

Minerva handed him a piece of parchment. "Can you set this up for me?" Minerva asked. Dobby nodded. "Thank you. We will be going to Diagon Alley today. I will need you to bring our things back after we finish." Dobby nodded again. Minerva waved her wand and a small stack of Galleons appeared on the nightstand. "Take the money. This is a special thank you for what you are doing. When we get back I would like you to cook supper for us then you are free to do what you wish, including visiting Mr. Potter at Grimmauld Place."

Dobby's eyes watered as he grabbed the money, he knew better than to question Minerva's payment, and he left to make breakfast. "Blake," Minerva said shaking her witch. "Time to get up, we need to get ready to go to Diagon Alley."

Blake groaned. "You know the last time someone woke me up was 1952, I threw him into a wall."

Minerva chuckled. "I hope you love me enough not to harm me," Minerva said brushing Blake's hair out of her face.

The raven haired woman grabbed Minerva's hand and pulled her onto the bed. "I do love you too much to harm you," Blake said, kissing her witch. "My brother on the other hand, not so much," she joked.

"Which brother was it?" Minerva asked curious. There were so many years of Blake's life that Minerva knew nothing about and she was eager to learn.

"Damon," Blake said, chuckling at the memory. "Stefan knew better. He learned back in 1864 when we spent all that time together. Why do we have to go to Diagon Alley? And what the hell is a Diagon Alley?"

Minerva chuckled softly. "Diagon Alley is a place love. It's in London and has all the magical necessities a person could need," Minerva explained. "You need things to get ready for the school year as do the Weasley's, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. I am going for your protection as well as the protection of the others and Molly and Remus are going as well."

"I overheard Fred and George talking about money, something about Galleons," Blake said. "All I have is an ATM card and about five hundred dollars in cash."

"American money is useless in the wizarding world as is your ATM card," Minerva said. "Galleons are part of wizard's money. I will explain later. We need to go to Gringotts first as we will need to visit our vaults."

"Is there a way to exchange Muggle money for wizard money?" Blake questioned.

"There is but you will not be doing it," Minerva said firmly. "My mother was a pureblood witch and our family is fairly well off, add my own money into the mix and I have plenty of money to support us both. I will not let you pay for things in the wizarding world, especially not after I brought you into this world."

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" Blake asked suddenly.

"Yes from 1947 to 1954," Minerva replied. Blake started laughing.

"Sorry," she said gaining control. "I was in college at that time. It just seemed funny that we were about the same age in the 1950's."

Dobby came back with two trays in his hands. "Dobby has brought breakfast," Dobby said setting the trays on the bed.

"Thank you Dobby," Blake said smiling at the house elf.

"Thank you," Minerva said.

"You know you don't have to have Dobby cook all the time," Blake said when he left. "I am more than able to cook."

"I know you are love," Minerva said, taking the lid off the trays. "When I first hired Dobby I told him he didn't have to cook and it took two hours for me to get him to stop crying. So now I let him do what he wants."

"Two hours, that seems crazy," Blake said in disbelief.

"House elves are proud creatures and they like to serve their master. I made the mistake of assuming because I hired Dobby I was not his master, this was wrong. I am his master and he wants to serve me and now you."

"I noticed he seems to respect you and he loves Harry," Blake said.

"That is true," Minerva said. "I told him if, when Harry finishes school, he wishes to leave my service to work for Harry I would be more than happy to let him go. I've been meaning to ask you, does your necklace mean something? I noticed you never take it off."

The witch touched the necklace she had worn for the last 130 years. "Emily made it for me before she died. The stone is lapis lazuli. Bennett witches have the power to enchant them so vampires can walk in the daylight. I don't know if you noticed the rings my brothers were wearing." Minerva nodded, the rings were intriguing. "The story we tell people is our jewelry are family heirlooms but I enchanted Damon and Stefan's rings. Emily taught me how and told me to do it but everyone thinks she did it. You see only the enchanter can remove the spell."

"This way no one will even think to force you to remove the spell," Minerva realized. Blake smiled and nodded.

"Exactly," Blake said. "Now Emily knew how impulsive Damon was so she made sure I was protected. If Damon or Stefan managed to turn me into a vampire then I would be able to walk in the sun."

"Why couldn't you make your own necklace when you were certain you would need it?" Minerva questioned.

"It doesn't work like that," Blake said. "Witches cannot become vampires. Well that's not exactly true. Witches can become vampire but they lose their magic. The result can be disastrous, many witches lose their minds and end up killing themselves."

Minerva silently vowed to make sure Blake was never turned into a vampire even if she had to fight Damon in the process.

"Dobby is an amazing cook," Blake said after they finished eating.

"He is," Minerva agreed. "Why don't you shower while I get our stuff together?"

Once both women were ready they had Dobby apparate them to Grimmauld Place. "Oh good you two are here," Molly said walking into the drawing room after hearing Dobby arrive. "The children have been getting antsy."

"How are we getting there?" Blake asked Molly.

"Apparating," Minerva answered. "The Weasley twins can apparate themselves and Molly will take her children and Remus will take Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger."

Blake groaned. "I hate apparating," she said. Minerva chuckled.

"I'm sorry love," she said, kissing Blake's cheek. "If it helps, I had Dobby get you a motion sickness potion."

The kids came downstairs followed by Remus and Sirius. "Harry," Sirius said. "Take this and buy something nice for yourself." Sirius handed him a bag with some Galleons in it and another bag to Remus.

"Sirius," they both said, trying to hand the bag back.

"No arguments," he said firmly. "Remus, buy some robes for yourself and Harry you're my godson. I owe you twelve years' worth of presents. Buy something you want."

"Sirius how did you get that money?" Molly asked.

"Bill," Sirius replied. "I asked him to take some money out. The goblins don't care if you are a criminal or not, as long as you didn't try to steal from them."

"As fascinating as this is we should be going," Minerva said.

"Goblins?" Blake questioned in disbelief.

Harry and Hermione laughed. "That was my reaction too," they both said.

"Harry and Hermione are twins," Fred and George said at the same time. Minerva and Molly rolled their eyes.

"Wait, are there really goblins?" Blake asked. Minerva nodded.

"Remus, are you ready?" Molly asked. He nodded. "Fred, George apparate to the Leaky Calderon and wait for us, I will take Ron and Ginny. Remus can you take Harry and Hermione?" He nodded again.

"I will take Blake," Minerva said. Minerva grabbed Blake's hand and they disapparated before anyone else had a chance to react.

"Bloody hell," Blake said when they arrived. Minerva frowned.

"While I am happy you are blending in better I am not happy you are learning from the Weasley twins," Minerva said. Fred and George appeared a minute later.

"It wasn't them that taught me," Blake said. "I learned it from Ron."

Minerva sighed as the others apparated in. Blake took the potion Minerva handed her and stayed quiet while the adults figured out where they were going first. The final decision was Gringotts, seeing as everyone was in need of money. "Molly, Mr. Potter and I need to visit our vaults," Minerva explained. "And Ms. Granger needs to exchange the money her parents gave her."

They made their way into Diagon Alley, Remus had tapped the brinks to open the way, and started walking to Gringotts. "Holy fuck," Blake muttered when she saw the alley. Molly glared at the witch while Fred and George smirked.

They walked into Gringotts, after a warning from Molly to behave, and made their way to the front. "Excuse me," Molly said politely. "I need to visit my vault." Molly, Remus and Minerva had decided to do it individually instead of all together. Molly would go to her vault, Remus would escort Harry to his and Blake would go with Minerva to hers. The children would stay with the remaining adults so they wouldn't get into trouble. "You boys behave while I am gone." Molly was looking at the twins, who were whistling and acting innocent.

Everyone went back to the entrance of the bank and sat down to wait for Molly. "This place is amazing," Blake said in awe.

"Blake, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked. She was sitting next to Blake on a bench.

"Sure," Blake said.

"Your mother, why didn't she save herself? I mean a simple freezing charm would have stopped the fire and she could have escaped." Hermione asked. She wanted to ask the night Blake told everyone about her past but she didn't have a chance.

"She couldn't, for one our magic is different than yours. She didn't know a freezing charm," Blake said. Hermione stared at her hoping for further explanation.

"It would be entertaining if your mum turned out like that witch we read about before our third year," Ron said. "You know that one witch that liked being burnt at the stake and kept changing her appearance and getting caught." Blake flinched at the mention of the fire. Even now after all these years she hated fire.

"Ronald," Hermione said, smacking Ron. Minerva glared at him but didn't say anything, instead focusing on her tense witch.

"How much do you know about magic and the balance of nature?" Blake asked trying to changing the subject.

"Not much," Hermione admitted. She couldn't find many books on the subject.

Minerva and the others leaned forward interested. "My family is very big on the balance of nature, going back to Ayanna the beginning of our line, just because my ancestors are dead doesn't mean they aren't involved in my life. Emily disrupted the balance of nature when she brought me back to life. She couldn't save herself even if she wanted to."

"Why didn't she stop Katherine," Blake winced, "from killing you in the first place?" Ron asked. Hermione, Minerva and Ginny glared at him. It was obvious Blake didn't like talking about Katherine and they were angry he brought her up.

"She couldn't. Emily owed Katherine a life debt which is why she was in the company of a vampire. Witches generally hate vampires. The main exceptions are me and my brothers. Witches consider them to be an abomination. Emily couldn't interfere though she wanted to," Blake explained.

"What is a life debt?" Harry questioned, a bit nervous.

"When a witch or wizard's life is saved by someone, anyone, they owe that person a life debt. Katherine saved Emily from a couple of men thus invoking the life debt." Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"What exactly constitutes a life debt?" Remus questioned.

"Take me and Hermione for an example," Blake said after thinking of the best way to explain it. "If something happened and Hermione saved my life I would owe her a life debt. Now there are different… degrees… I guess you could say, to a life debt. Hermione could simply request payment or she can request my services."

Fred and George had identical grins. "What services would that be?" they asked.

"I know what you two are thinking," Blake said as Minerva glared at the twins. "And yes if she really wanted to she could ask me to sleep with her and I would have to do it." Blake caught Minerva glaring at Hermione and leaned over to her and gently kissed her before wrapping her arms around the woman. "I am not going to sleep with Hermione, Minerva. She is a child, it would be wrong on so many levels, and I have destroyed enough girls' innocence over the years." Minerva relaxed in the arms of her lover.

Hermione huffed a bit when Blake called her a child but didn't say anything. "I saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets," Harry said. "Does that mean she owes me a life debt?"

Blake thought about it. She remembered Minerva telling her about the Chamber when she explained Harry's years at Hogwarts and why he needed protection. "I can't say I am expert Harry, quite the opposite, Emily was the one that understood all this, but based on what I know I would have to say yes she does owe you a life debt."

Harry looked at Ginny, who was looking pale, "Can I cancel it? Or ignore it? I don't want Ginny to owe me anything."

"You cannot cancel a life debt," Blake said, thinking about how Emily had done research on the subject and was told by Ayanna herself, after Katherine saved her, it wasn't possible. "However you can ignore it. My suggestion would be to make her do something simple, such as run an errand and when you give her the task say something such as 'will you do this for me to fulfill the life debt you owe me?' once she completes the task the debt is gone."

Molly came back and everyone fell silent. "What are you all talking about?" she asked.

"Not much," Ron said shrugging.

Blake was going to tell Molly exactly what they were talking about but Minerva silenced her with a kiss. "Don't say anything," she whispered, after she pulled away.

Harry and Remus got up and made their way to the front of the bank while Minerva took Blake's hand and led her outside. "Why didn't you want me to say anything?" Blake questioned.

The Transfiguration Professor walked up behind Blake and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her head on her shoulder. "I don't know if you noticed but Molly can be a bit…" Minerva struggled to find the right word, "overbearing. She means well but she doesn't understand that kids need to figure out there own life at times. I am quite certain Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley want to sort this out on their own."

"Professor?" Angelina Johnson called hesitantly. The seventh year was walking to Gringotts with her parents when she spotted her Professor and Head of House with a much younger girl.

"Ms. Johnson," Professor McGonagall said pulling away from Blake. She wasn't expecting to see her students so soon, though she should have known it was a possibility. "Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, it is nice to see you again." Minerva shook their hands; they were friendly with each other, as Angelina had spent quite a bit of time in the hospital wing from Quidditch, and the Johnson's visited their daughter often.

"Angelina why don't you go and get some money for your school things," Mr. Johnson suggested, handing Angelina the key to their vault.

Angelina nodded and headed inside the bank. "Minerva, what is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Johnson demanded, gesturing to Blake. She never thought Minerva would be involved with a student.

"Elizabeth I know how this looks but I assure you this isn't what you think," Professor McGonagall said.

"Really?" Mr. Johnson asked raising an eyebrow. "Because it looks like you are involved with a student who is barely of age that is if she is of age at all."

"I am not a student and I'm 17," Blake said coldly. She didn't like what they were suggesting about Minerva. "I am the new assistant Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts. I attended a school in the States before I moved here but their studies aren't up to par so I will be taking some classes, along with the OWLs and NEWTs to refine my techniques and learn from one of the best Transfiguration instructors Europe has ever seen." Blake was thankful Hermione and Minerva had explained the testing to her.

Years of practice kept Minerva from dropping her jaw in shock at the lie. While it wasn't all a complete lie she was still surprised Blake came up with it so easily and quickly. Then again she had spent many years lying so it was bound to be easy for her. "Elizabeth, Greg, I trust you know me well enough to know I do not get involved with students," Minerva said.

Their faces softened. "Sorry Professor," they said. "Do you love her?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I do, very much so," Minerva said, taking Blake's hand.

"Then we wish you the best," Greg said as Angelina came out of the bank.

"Harry and Professor Lupin are done," Angelina told her professor. "They asked me to let you know."

"Thank you Ms. Johnson," Minerva said. "It has been good seeing you but we must be going now."

Minerva and Blake headed back inside the bank, passing the Weasley's, Hermione, Harry and Remus, on the way. The goblin looked up as they approached. "Hello," Minerva said pleasantly. "I need to visit my vault and add Blake to the account."

"Name?" the goblin, Bogrod, requested from Blake, pulling out some forms.

"Blake Salvatore," Blake answered.

He looked up. "Madam McGonagall," he said, putting away his papers. "You have a new charge for your vault?" McGonagall nodded. "Alright then, what is your relationship with the girl?"

"Girlfriend," McGonagall replied. Not adding that she really hoped there would be more in the future. "With the possibility of more."

"Ok," Bogrod said. "I will need a blood sample." He turned his attention to Blake.

"Why?" Blake asked suspicious.

"They use your blood to confirm your identity and to double check in case they think someone is impersonating you," Minerva explained.

"We also test your blood. Give you information on your parentage. Your hand please, Ms. Salvatore," Bogrod requested, holding a small blade. Blake held out her hand and Bogrod sliced her palm. Blake never winced in fact she acted as if she hadn't even felt the blade.

Bogrod collected the blood he needed. "I will be right back," he said.

"I can heal that," Minerva said gesturing to the bloody hand. "How did you not wince at that?"

"It is fine," Blake said, watching the blood flow. She pulled a vial of blood out of her pocket and drank it. The wound closed a few seconds later.

"_Scourgify_," Minerva said, pointing her wand at Blake's hand. The blood disappeared.

"I don't notice pain," Blake said flexing her hand. "I've been dead remember, nothing hurts worse than being burned alive."

Minerva didn't get a change to say anything since Bogrod came back. "It has been done," he said. He handed Blake a paper. "Your results were very interesting Madam Salvatore. I will give you a minute to look it over."

Minerva looked over Blake's shoulder as she read it.

_Blood Results for Blake Ayanna Salvatore:_

_Status: Pureblood_

_Born: January 27__th__ 1847_

_Died: August 15__th__ 1864- Resurrected a few hours later_

_Father: Giuseppe Salvatore- Muggle _

_Mother: Emily Bennett- Pureblood _

_Descendant of the first witch Ayanna_

"As you can see we found these results very interesting," Bogrod said.

"Is it possible for you not tell anyone about this?" Blake asked, wondering how they knew she was brought back to life. "I would rather not have this broadcasted." She stared at the word pureblood wondering how that happened.

"Of course Madam Salvatore," Bogrod said. "We can head to your vault now Madam McGonagall."

Bogrod escorted the women to Minerva's vault and Blake gasped when they walked inside. There were mounds of gold, silver and bronze coins. A small section of the vault contained books that Hermione would love to get her hands on. Minerva pulled a pouch out of her robes and filled it with an assortment of coins, mostly Galleons. "Here," Minerva said, tossing Blake another pouch. "The pouch has an undetectable extension charm and a feather charm so you can put as much money in it as you want without feeling the weight of it. Grab a handful or two of each of the coins. That should last you a while. Dobby can always come back if you need more."

Blake wanted to argue but Minerva gave her a stern look and Blake thought it was best not to say anything. She took a small handful of the Galleons, Sickles and Knuts and tried to shut the bag but Minerva grabbed it and stuffed some more Galleons into it.

The two women made their way out of the vault hand in hand. "All ready?" Molly asked when they got back to the others. Minerva nodded.

"Oh," Harry said, pulling out several pouches from his bag. The bag had an undetectable expansion charm thanks to Sirius. He handed one to Hermione, Ron, Blake, Molly, Remus, Ginny and the twins. Everyone tried to refuse but Harry stopped them. "Please take it. Each bag has 10 galleons in it. I don't need the money and I know there are things you would all like to buy. Now you can. Professor," Harry turned to Minerva. "I figured it would be inappropriate if I gave you money but I did think about it."

Minerva was touched. "That was very thoughtful of you Mr. Potter but you are right it would be inappropriate. Have we decided what we are going to do next?" Minerva asked.

"I will be taking Fred, George and Ginny and getting their things," Molly said. "Harry, Ron and Hermione will go with Remus to get their things and I'm assuming you are taking Blake. We were going to meet at the Leaky Calderon for lunch in two hours. Come you three."

Fred, George and Ginny followed Molly while the others stood there. "Can they come with us?" Harry questioned looking at his Professor and Blake.

"I don't see why not," Remus said. "What do you say Minerva?"

Blake shrugged when Minerva looked at her. "Alright," Minerva agreed. "I'm sure Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley can help with some of the things Blake will need for this year."

"Professor," Hermione said, raising her hand. "Do you know who our Defense against the Dark Arts professor is? Because I saw the book and it is a first year level book. No offense but it would be good for Blake but not the rest of us fifth years and we are taking our OWLs this year."

"Ok I am a little offended," Blake said. "Did you forget I killed that Death Eater?"

Minerva slapped her hand over Blake's mouth. "Darling I love you but you need to get a filter on your mouth. You cannot go around saying things like that. The Unforgiveable Curses will get you a one way ticket to Azkaban and I for one will not allow you to be sent to that dreadful place," Minerva whispered in her ear. She removed her hand and gently kissed the witch.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Where are we going first?"

"Madam Malkin's," Minerva said. "You need robes and Remus is being forced to buy new ones. I'm sure Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will need new ones as well as it looks like they have grown again."

The boys nodded and everyone headed toward Madam Malkin's. "Professor," Hermione said again. "Will Blake be sorted this year?"

"No," Minerva said, glancing at her best student. "Professor Dumbledore thought about it but decided it is not the best idea."

"Why is that?" Ron questioned confused.

"Because I wouldn't go to Gryffindor," Blake said. Based on what she learned about the houses she was certain she would be in Slytherin.

"But you stood up to Katherine. If that isn't Gryffindor then I don't know what is," Ron said. Blake flinched and only Minerva and Hermione noticed.

"Mr. Weasley unless you want to spend the first month of the new term with me in detention I suggest you refrain from saying that woman's name," Minerva threatened.

"Huh?" Ron said confused.

"Honestly Ronald," Hermione scolded. "Can you not see she flinches every time her name is said?"

"It wasn't bravery," Blake said quietly. The heads of her companions turned to her. "I never stood up to Katherine. I didn't even find out she compelled me until after she was killed. That is when I got the courage to hate her, after she was no longer around."

Minerva intertwined their fingers and squeezed her hand. "I think you were brave love," Minerva said, kissing the witch gently.

Moments later the group walked into Madam Malkin's. Hermione took a seat in an empty chair since she didn't need robes. Minerva was going to help Blake get the robes and other clothing she needed. "Harry, Ron why don't you get your new robes first," Remus suggested. "You two will be done a lot quicker than Blake and I."

Madam Malkin rushed to get the boys done and it didn't take too long. "I can take you two now," she said, after Harry and Ron were finished. "What do you need?" She looked at Remus but was addressing both of them.

"Everything," Minerva said, speaking for Blake since she had no idea where to begin.

"I will also need a new wardrobe," Remus said. "It has come to my attention that my clothes are not in the best shape." Madam Malkin gave him a look that plainly said 'you think?'

"Minerva McGonagall," Madam Malkin said as if she just realized the woman was there. "What brings you out here so close to school term?"

"I've been helping Blake get ready for the new term," Minerva said.

"Your daughter?" Madam Malkin questioned, eyeing the raven haired girl. Blake looked disgusted at the thought.

"No," Minerva said quickly. She too was disgusted at the thought. "Blake is the new assistant Transfiguration Professor and will be attending classes to get the necessary qualifications to teach on her own."

"Onto the platform both of you," Madam Malkin instructed, pulling out her wand again. Blake did as she was told, as did Remus, and the seamstress immediately started measuring the two. Blake raised an eyebrow as the measuring tape measured every inch of her body. "How many sets of robes will you two need?"

"Five for me," Remus said. If he needed more he could come back. The pouch Sirius had given him had at least 200 galleons in it and Remus was sure Sirius would end up giving him more.

"Five for Blake as well," Minerva added. "Also she will need two winter cloaks and ties in Gryffindor colors as well as the standard clothing for Hogwarts students and robes for everyday wear. Might as well add dress robes into the mix just in case."

Madam Malkin nodded and continued her work, occasionally asking some questions. "Would you two like any colors other than black?"

"I will take a few gray robes," Remus said.

Blake looked to Minerva. "I'll take a few navy blue robes," Blake said. Madam Malkin nodded and continued with her work.

An hour later Blake and Remus had a completely new wardrobe thanks to Sirius and Minerva. "Where are we going next?" Remus asked.

"Ron and I need owl treats for Hedwig and Pig," Harry said. Remus nodded and they headed to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Ron and Harry looked for their treats while Minerva and Blake browsed through the owls. "Do you see an owl you like?" Minerva asked.

"Minerva you do not have to buy me an owl," Blake said. She stopped in front of a cage with a black owl. The owl cooed softly and Blake smiled.

"It seems this owl likes you," Minerva said, stroking the owl's wings through the cage.

"There is probably something wrong with her," Blake said nonchalantly. The owl hooted angrily.

"There is nothing wrong with her," Minerva said, causing the owl to hoot happily at Minerva. "And there is nothing wrong with you and I'm fairly certain the owl is a male." The owl hooted again and bobbed his head.

"Right you are," a man said from behind Blake and Minerva. Blake jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," Blake said. "I like him."

"He is only ten galleons," the shopkeeper said.

Minerva pulled out her moneybag before Blake could stop her. She handed him the money, with a little extra, for supplies. "Dobby," Minerva called. The house elf appeared moments later.

"Mistress called Dobby," Dobby said.

"Can you take Blake's owl back to the manor and look after him?" Minerva asked. Dobby nodded and grabbed the cage. He walked over to Minerva and whispered something in her ear before popping out. Blake raised an eyebrow at Minerva but the older witch shook her head.

After Ron and Harry paid for their treats the group headed to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for an ice cream break. The kids grabbed a table outside while Remus and Minerva bought the ice creams. Both had refused to take any money from anyone and Minerva had gone as far as to threaten Harry with detention if he didn't put his money away. "We should play a game," Hermione said. She was sitting in between Harry and Ron.

"A game?" Ron asked. "Why?"

"Well we don't know much about Blake and she doesn't know much about us so it would be good to get to know each other before term starts, especially since she will be spending a lot of time with us," Hermione said.

"What game?" Blake asked, praying it wasn't something embarrassing. She had enough embarrassing memories to last all three of their lifetimes.

"What about twenty questions? One of us asks a question and all of us have to answer," Hermione suggested, with the short explanation for Ron who looked confused.

"Alright you started Hermione," Harry said.

"Ok, let's start with something easy like, what is your middle name and the meaning, if there is one?" Hermione asked, looking at Blake. Minerva and Remus came back with the ice creams as Hermione asked her question.

"My middle name is Ayanna," Blake said. "I was named after the first witch and my ancestor Ayanna. She started the Bennett line."

"That's weird," Hermione said. "Not the name, but how did your father know you were Ayanna's descendant?"

"He didn't," Blake said. "My mother requested that either my first or middle name be Ayanna. My father loved Emily enough to grant her, her request. Before you ask I don't know exactly how he loved her but I know that he did."

Heads turned to Harry as the game continued. "My middle name is James, after my dad."

"Mine is Bilius," Ron said. "After my uncle."

"Mine's Jean, just because my mother liked the name," Hermione said. The kids looked at Remus, hoping he would participate.

"Well I might as well go," he said. "My middle name is John, after my father."

Blake looked at Minerva and she sighed. "Mine is Isabella, a variation of my mother's name Isobel."

"What are your brother's middle names?" Hermione asked curious. Blake rarely spoke of her brothers but when she did you could hear the love and devotion that only a family member could give, in her voice.

"Damon's is Joseph and Stefan's is Zachary," Blake replied. "Their middle names get used a lot when I'm mad."

Ron and Harry snickered. Hermione did the same thing to them. "If you were to have a kid what would you name them?" Hermione questioned when no one else started asking questions. "Pick one name for a boy and one name for a girl."

"I like the name Hugo," Ron said. "And for a girl, I don't know, Elizabeth."

Everyone looked at Harry. "I would name my son James and my daughter Lily after my parents." Blake nodded. She thought about doing the same.

"For a girl I would name her Emily, after my mother and a boy I would name him either Joseph Stefan or Zachary Damon, after my brothers," Blake said.

"I doubt I will ever have children," Remus said. "But a boy I would name John and a girl I have no idea, probably name her after my wife's mother."

Harry, Ron Hermione and Blake looked at Minerva. The trio wondered if Minerva would answer the question while Blake wanted to know if Minerva wanted kids.

"Let's see, a girl I would name Isobel, or Isabella and a boy, well I like the name Joseph," Minerva said smiling softly at Blake. Blake leaned forward and kissed Minerva.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Minerva said.

"Hermione, what would you name your kids?" Harry asked.

"For a girl Rose and for a boy Jonathon," Hermione answered.

"Where are we going now?" Hermione asked, after they finished with their ice cream.

"Slug and Jiggers Apothecary," Minerva answered. "You all need more potion ingredients."

Blake froze at the mention of the apothecary, her mind going back to 1864. "Are you alright love?" Minerva asked, seeing the look on Blake's face.

"Yeah," Blake said. "Just thinking."

"Knut for your thoughts?"

"A friend of Katherine's, Pearl, ran an apothecary in Mystic Falls, the building was owned by Jonathon Gilbert. I use to help out around the shop in my free time. It was nice. Pearl was a vampire too but not psychotic like Katherine, she even warned me to be careful," Blake said.

"Why didn't you listen to her?" Minerva asked, as they walked through Diagon Alley.

"I thought she was jealous," Blake said, regretting her past actions. "God I was so stupid back then."

"You were not stupid," Minerva said firmly. They entered the shop and grabbed a potions kit and went to find a cauldron and scales. "You were blinded by love." Minerva pointed out the proper scales and cauldron for Potions class.

"And love killed me," Blake said. "That's not completely true. I died for fake love."

"And true love will save you," Minerva declared, kissing her witch.

They left the Apothecary and Hermione asked where they were going. "Flourish and Blotts," Remus answered. "You need your books and there are a few extra books we will be getting. After that everything should be done and we can meet Molly, Ginny and the twins for lunch."

"What are we doing after lunch?" Harry asked, hoping he wouldn't be sent back to Grimmauld Place right away.

"Blake and I are returning to my manor," Minerva said. "I am assuming Molly and Remus are taking you back to Grimmauld Place as you will need to pack your trunks."

Harry's face fell but he didn't say anything until they got to the Leaky Calderon. "I got you a book," Harry said, after he took a seat next to Blake. Ron was on Harry's other side and too busy flipping through the menu to pay attention to their conversation. "It's about your family. I thought you might like it."

"Thank you Harry," Blake said. She had never met a kid that was so kind. She pulled out her moneybag but Harry stopped her.

"You don't have to pay me for it but if you don't mind I would like to read it after you finish," Harry said. Blake laughed and agreed to let him read it.

"What can I get you all to drink?" Tom asked, coming to the table. One by one the group was ordering drinks.

"Minerva," Blake said, staring at the drink menu in confusion.

"Oh right," Minerva said, realizing Blake didn't know what the drinks were. "Butterbeer is a sweet drink with a little alcohol in it. It is popular among students. Firewhiskey is an alcoholic beverage that I enjoy." Tom came to Minerva and she ordered Firewhiskey.

"I'll take some Firewhiskey too," Blake said. Minerva assured Tom she was seventeen and he went to get their drinks.

"You shouldn't be drinking," Molly said disapprovingly. "You are going to be a fifth year student and protecting Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"Molly," Blake said, taking Minerva's hand to keep her from saying anything. "I am 147 years old. I can handle alcohol better than most people since I've been drinking since I was seventeen, the first time. I would like to point out I am older than you and not your child therefore you cannot tell me what to do."

Ron, the twins and Ginny stared openmouthed at the raven haired witch. Molly was also shocked. Minerva was resisting the urge to bang her head on the table. "I, I was only trying to help," she said quietly, making Blake feel guilty. That is until she heard what Molly said next. "You have been without parental influence for so long. You need someone to guide you."

Several glasses behind the counter shattered. Tom waved his wand and repaired them, looking around in the process to see who caused the damage. "I don't like your insinuation that my brothers are not capable of guiding me. They have done nothing but love and protect me since the day I was born," Blake said in a cold voice.

"Blake, love," Minerva said, squeezing her hand. "While what Molly said was wrong, she was just trying to help. Molly you need to realize while she may look young she is not a child and hasn't been a child in a very long time. Now both of you, apologize, now." Minerva's tone left no room for argument.

"Sorry," they both mumbled, not looking at the other.

Lunch passed by quickly without any more problems. Blake and Minerva headed back to McGonagall Manor while the others went back to Grimmauld Place. "Leave your things here," Minerva said as Blake bent over to pick them up. "Dobby will take them up in a few minutes."

"I'm sorry about earlier," Blake said. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"What exactly happened?" Minerva asked, leading Blake to the couch.

"I got angry and when I get angry thinks tend to explode. You have to understand when it comes to my family and people I love I would do anything to protect them. My brothers have done more for me than anyone, with the exception of my mother, and for someone to suggest that they are not a positive influence is something I don't take lightly. I would go to the ends of the earth for you and for them."

"Hopefully that won't be necessary," Minerva said, hugging her witch. "Now there are a couple of things we need to go over before we go to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Like what?" Blake questioned as Dobby brought tea. They came back earlier than Minerva had thought so Dobby hadn't started supper yet.

"Well tomorrow you will be riding the Hogwarts Express with Mr. Potter and his friends. I will go with you to King's Cross Station but I won't be able to stay long as I need to get to the castle to prepare for the first years arriving. Ms. Granger can explain how everything works. Albus will be introducing you as an assistant professor. You will share my quarters however you will have access to Gryffindor tower. You will also have the ability to take and give points as well as give detentions," Minerva explained. "I won't be able to spend time with you the first night at Hogwarts, at least not until the students are dismissed. Albus told me to give you a choice between sitting with the professors or sitting with the students."

"I will sit with the students," Blake said. "It will be easier to blend in and watch over Harry. Dobby!"

"Yes Mistress Blake," Dobby said when he appeared.

"Can you bring my bag please?" Blake asked.

Dobby nodded and snapped his fingers causing the bag to appear in Blake's lap. "Is Mistress Blake needing anything else?" Dobby asked.

"No Dobby, thank you," Blake said. Dobby headed back to the kitchen while Blake pulled Emily's Grimoire out of her bag.

"What is that?" Minerva asked, pointing to the book in her hands. She tried to touch it but Blake yanked it away before Minerva managed to. She was hurt by Blake's actions.

"Sorry," Blake said, noticing Minerva's expression. "But you cannot touch this book, no matter what. Emily has it spelled so only a Bennett witch can touch it. If someone else tries to touch it they will be zapped and knocked back. If they try to use it, they will die. It was the only way to protect the book from Katherine."

"I shouldn't have tried to touch it without permission," Minerva said. She knew now that Blake was only trying to protect her. "What are you looking for?"

"I honestly have no idea," Blake said. "I was hoping for something useful to protect Harry with. Can you order Dobby not to touch this book? I don't want him getting hurt."

"Dobby," Minerva called. Dobby appeared seconds later. "You know I don't like giving you orders but for your own protection I need to give you one. You see the book Blake is holding?" Dobby nodded. "I forbid you from touching it. Do you understand?" Dobby nodded again and shifted nervously.

"Dobby the book can seriously hurt you," Blake said as she watched him shift. "That's why you can't touch it."

"Dobby is thankful his Mistress' care about him. Dobby will go finish supper now," Dobby said.

"I think I'm going to go change before we eat," Blake announced standing up and stretching. She stuck the book back in her bag.

"Wait," Minerva said, grabbing her arm. She had to keep Blake downstairs until Dobby was finished cooking. "Don't go yet." She pulled the girl closer and kissed her.

"I guess I can wait," Blake mumbled against Minerva's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too darling," Minerva said, holding the girl against her body.

"You know you never answered Hermione's question about who the Defense Professor was," Blake said.

Minerva sighed and pulled Blake onto her lap on the couch. "I do know who the Defense Professor is and it's not a good thing. Her name is Dolores Umbridge and she works for the Ministry," Minerva informed her. "I urge you not to get on her bad side and I urge you to keep Harry on her good side as well."

"Couldn't I just feed her to Damon?" Blake asked, only half joking.

"As much as I would love that to happen I have to say no," Minerva said. "I don't think she would taste good to a vampire."

"Mistress Blake, Mistress Minerva, supper is ready," Dobby announced.

"Thank you Dobby," Minerva said.

"Dobby is putting it upstairs like you asked," Dobby said. Blake eyed her witch wondering what is going on.

"Thank you Dobby," Minerva said again. "You can go visit Mr. Potter now."

"What on earth are you planning?" Blake asked when Dobby disappeared.

"Come and see," Minerva said, leading her witch to her bedroom. She waved her wand when Minerva opened the door and light appeared.

"Wow," Blake gasped. There were hundreds of lit candles floating in midair. On the bed was the food Dobby cooked for them with a single red rose in the middle. "You did all this for me?"

"Well Dobby did all the work but it was my idea," Minerva replied. She glanced at Blake's face and saw tears falling. "What's wrong darling? If you don't like it I can put the room back." Minerva pulled her wand out but Blake grabbed her hand.

"I love it," Blake said. "I, I've never had anyone do something like this for me before."

Minerva kissed Blake's shoulder. "I love you so much," she said. "I want everything to be perfect, for you, for us. Come we should eat the food Dobby made for us."

They climbed onto the bed and started eating. Both were using the food as a distraction from what they knew was going to happen that night. Blake couldn't understand why she was so nervous. She had been with thousands of girls over the girls but this woman was different. This was a woman she truly loved. "Blake, are you alright?" Minerva asked, concerned because she wasn't eating much.

"Fine," Blake said, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Do your brothers fall for that lie?" Minerva asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Blake admitted. She sighed before continuing, "I'm scared. It's been a long time since I've been with someone I loved."

Minerva waved her wand and the food disappeared. She carefully sat her wand on the nightstand before scooting to the headboard and pulling Blake against her. "We can go as far as you want tonight," Minerva said, kissing Blake's forehead.

Blake chuckled softly. "Shouldn't that be my line, since I'm older and more experienced?"

Minerva frowned. "I didn't think about how much experience you would have," she said.

Blake turned around to face Minerva. "Don't think about it," Blake said. "Years of meaningless sex to help with my loneliness are not worth thinking about." She closed her eyes for a minute before reaching up to unbutton her top.

Minerva's hand reached out and wrapped around Blake's hand, stopping her from opening more than one button. "Allow me," she said, leaning forward and whispering in Blake's ear. Minerva unbuttoned Blake's top and pushed it off her shoulders. Long fingers trailed down Blake's collarbone and chest until she reached the top of Blake's jeans.

The raven-haired witch reached out and removed Minerva's outer robe. Then she pulled Minerva's top up over her head. "You're beautiful," Blake said, knowing Minerva was slightly self-conscious because she was physically older than Blake. Both women lay down on the bed, Minerva on top of Blake.

Hours later Blake and Minerva were lying down peacefully. Minerva was running her hands up and down Blake's bare back when she noticed something. "What is this?" Minerva asked, gently touching a tattoo on Blake's back.

"Oh, my tattoo," Blake said. She had almost forgotten she had it. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed it yet, though you were paying more attention to my front side."

Minerva blushed. "When did you get it? What does it mean?"

"I got it recently, a few years ago," Blake answered. "The tattoo itself doesn't mean anything but Stefan and I got it together. In a few it represents our sibling bond. If you look closely you can see DS and SS on two leaves."

"Your brother's initials," Minerva commented. Blake nodded.

"Stefan's tattoo is a lot bigger and on his shoulder. He had mine and Damon's initials. Damon got the same tattoo on his forearm and has mine and Stefan's initials on it," Blake explained before yawning.

"Sleep love, for tomorrow will be a busy day," Minerva said.


	6. Chapter 6

_ShadowCub-Ayanna is the oldest witch, though not by much. It will be explained more. She is very well respected by the pureblood community and everyone knows her name. She does not have a bank account at Gringotts. _

Light was streaming into the bedroom when Blake woke up. Lying next to her was Minerva, watching her as she slept, not wanting to get out of bed in case she woke the sleeping girl. "Morning," Blake said, moving closer to Minerva.

"Good morning," Minerva said kissing her gently.

"How long do we have before we have to leave?" Blake questioned, stretching her stiff muscles. She felt like she had run a marathon but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. She used to run marathons for fun.

"Two hours," Minerva answered. "We are meeting them at 10:30am. Are you nervous love?"

"A bit," Blake admitted. "This is going to be so different from anything I have done. I do have a question though."

"Ask away," Minerva said, sitting up against the headboard. The blanket fell down exposing her chest. Blake was momentarily distracted by her very naked girlfriend.

"Why does this form say I am a pureblood?" Blake asked, pulling her eyes away from Minerva and summoning the slip she got from Gringotts the day before.

"I honestly have no idea," Minerva said. "I plan on asking Albus about that, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. I am curious too," Blake said. "I was under the impression I would be considered half-blood at the most."

"That was my impression as well however not much is known about your magic. It seems we were completely wrong about how to classify your blood status," Minerva said. "We better get ready. I will have Dobby make breakfast while you are in the shower."

An hour later Minerva and Blake were ready to go to the train station, they decided to go over a few more things since they had some spare time. "Now I need to teach you some Transfiguration spells seeing as you are supposed to be my assistant," Minerva said. "We will start with something easy and practice every night. I may even allow you to teach first years depending on how well you do. First I want you to transfigure this match into a needle." She summoned a match and sat it down on the coffee table.

Blake stared at the match in fear. She hated fire and anything associated with it. "What am I supposed to do with that?" Blake asked, her voice shaking.

"What's wrong love?" Minerva asked concerned, not understanding where the fear was coming from.

"I don't like fire, or anything associated with fire," Blake mumbled backing away.

"Oh bloody hell," Minerva said, waving her wand again causing the match to disappear. "I am so sorry love. I wasn't thinking. I will have to make sure you are not in the first couple first year classes." Minerva wrapped her arms around Blake's waist. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Blake said, feeling better now that the match was gone. "Sorry, I feel like such a wimp."

"Hey," Minerva said, kissing Blake. "That's my girlfriend you are talking about. After what you have been through I am not surprised, I should have known better."

"This one time in 1864, not long after my brothers were turned, I stuck my hand in the fire. I honestly have no idea why. I guess I wanted to feel my skin burn again. It was oddly comforting. For the first time since I was brought back I actually felt something. Damon found me, not a minute after I did it, and pulled me away from the fire. From that time on they never left me near a fire without supervision."

Minerva wiped away a few tears and tightened her embrace. "I am so sorry my love," Minerva whispered. She made a mental note to speak to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Severus so they could make sure Blake was supervised in Potions class.

"It's ok," Blake mumbled.

Once Blake had calmed down Minerva apparated them to the Leaky Calderon and started making their way to the train station. Dobby was going make sure Blake's bags were taken to Hogwarts, except the bag with Blake's personal possession. "I will see you tonight, after dinner," Minerva said when they got closer to the station. "I will escort you to our room."

They approached the station and saw the Weasley's, Hermione, Harry and Remus waiting for them. "Oh good," Molly said. It looked like she was worried they were going to be late. "We thought you were going to miss the train. Where are your things?" Molly looked around but saw no sign of Blake's bags, other than the backpack she wore.

"Dobby will be sending her bags to my chambers," Minerva said. "Do not worry about it."

"Well we better go before they miss the train," Molly said. One by one the Weasley's, Remus, Harry and Hermione went through the barrier between platform 9 and 10.

"Holy shit," Blake exclaimed, watching them go through the wall. "In all my years I have seen anything like this."

"It's magic my love," Minerva reminded her. "Take my hand. I will go through the barrier with you."

The younger looking girl did as she was told and together they walked through the barrier. Blake waited to the impact but nothing happened instead she found herself in a new place with a train in front of her with the words _Hogwarts Express_ on it. "Wow," Blake said.

Minerva chuckled, reminded of when she was first year, and led her over to the Weasley's. Harry and Ron were storing trunks in their compartment with Fred and George handing them to them. Minerva raised her wand and all the trunks, cages and bags soared into the compartment and were neatly tucked away. She didn't understand why Molly didn't use magic to help them. "Thanks Professor," the twins, Harry and Ron said.

Minerva pulled Blake off to the side while the other kids got on the train. "I need to go to Hogwarts now but I will see you soon," she said. She gently kissed her witch, a few people on the platform watched in shock. Blake nodded and held Minerva against her. "I love you."

"I love you too Minerva," Blake said. She pulled away and headed to the train, not looking back until the compartment door was shut. She knew if she did look back to the platform she would have got out and went to her lover. She glanced back, once the train the moving, seated with Harry, Ron and Hermione, and saw Minerva wave before she disapparated.

Ron and Hermione shifted around a short time after the train left. "We have to go to the prefect's compartment," Hermione announced. Harry looked sad but waved them away.

"You guys are really good friends," Blake noted when Ron and Hermione were gone.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "We have been best friends since first year. I would do anything for them. Have you ever had a friend like that?"

"I had one friend similar to that," Blake said. "Her name was Amy Gilbert. She was two years younger than me but she was a nice girl. Once I met Katherine everything changed. I no longer talked to Amy, whether it was because of Katherine's compulsion or because I was too infatuated with her to care, I don't know."

"She really ruined your life," Harry commented.

"Yeah," Blake agreed. "The worst part was I was so in love with her. I would have died for her. I did die for her."

"But with Professor McGonagall it's different," Harry noted. She seemed so carefree to him when she was around Minerva.

"It's hard to explain," Blake said. "Until you are in love you can't really understand but with Minerva, I feel lighter. Like the past is but a memory. I can be me."

"That must be nice," Harry said, he had never been in love before and listening to Blake made him want to fall in love. "I never thought Professor McGonagall would be the romantic type."

Blake chuckled. "Kids have a tendency to forget their teachers are human."

After a while the trolley came by and Harry bought several things including caldron cakes, chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties. Harry sat aside some of the snacks for Ron and Hermione and offered some to Blake. "Are you hungry?" he asked. Blake took one of each, having never have eaten them before but curious to try them.

"Starving," Blake replied. "Part of being bound to a vampire means my metabolism is in hyper drive. I am always hungry and I never gain a pound, every girl's dream."

"Careful or you may be hexed in the hallway," Harry said only half-joking. He noticed girls tend to be sensitive about their weight and hate any girl who can eat a lot and stay skinny.

"I will remember that," Blake chuckled. She opened the chocolate frog and fell off the seat in shock when she saw the frog move. Harry helped pull her back into the seat.

"I wish I got a picture of that," he laughed. Blake glared at him. "Oh come on that was funny."

"You remind me of my brothers," Blake said sighing. "Not in a bad way though."

"Good," Harry said smiling.

"Now do I even want to eat those frog things?" Blake asked staring that the box of chocolate frogs.

Harry laughed again. "It's just chocolate. The frogs are charmed to jump," he explained before demonstrating how to catch them.

Blake tried again and was surprised she managed to catch it. "What's with these cards?" Blake questioned, holding up a Dumbledore card and a Merlin card.

"We collect them," Harry said. "Each frog has one card in it. Dumbledore is a common card while Merlin is semi rare. You can start your own collection now. I'm not sure if Professor McGonagall has a collection."

An hour later Hermione and Ron returned to find Harry reading his Defense against the Dark Arts textbook, making faces at how basic the book was, and Blake was reading from her Grimoire. "Got any food mate?" Ron asked sitting down. "I'm starved."

Harry laughed and tossed him several pumpkin pasties and handed Hermione some chocolate. "Thanks Harry," she said. She turned her attention to Blake after finishing her first caldron cake.

"That is an interesting book," Hermione said, squinting to read the front. When she couldn't she tried to grab it and tilt it up.

"No," Blake shouted. In her effort to protect Hermione from the book Blake threw the Gryffindor into the compartment door.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry and Ron yelled as Blake jumped up to check on Hermione. To her relief the brunette didn't look too injured.

Hermione got up looking hurt. "If you didn't want me to touch your book you could have said so," Hermione said fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Blake said, feeling insanely guilty. "This book is dangerous. I didn't want you to get hurt. You two should lower your wands," she added glancing at Harry and Ron who were afraid she did it on purpose. "If Minerva ever found out you had your wands pointed at me you would be in detention for a very long time."

They slipped their wands back into their pockets. "Sorry," Harry said ask Ron helped Hermione up. "We thought you attacked her on purpose."

"How is the book dangerous?" Hermione asked, wondering if it was like the books in the Black family library.

"My mother enchanted the book to keep Katherine from touching it," Blake explained. "She didn't want Katherine deciding to kill her and have another witch use her spell book. The book can only be used, and touched, by a Bennett witch. It will shock you if you touch it and kill you if you try to use it."

"How can you use it without touching it?" Ron asked confused.

"Magic Ronald," Hermione said annoyed at the stupid question. "All you have to do is levitate the pages until you find a spell you want. I imagine Emily Bennett would have some interesting and dangerous spells in there."

"Depends on who uses them, but yeah," Blake agreed. "If in the wrong hands the spell to allow vampires to walk in the daylight is especially dangerous."

A few hours later the group of four decided to change into their robes as they were almost at Hogwarts. Hermione had to help Blake with her robes. She had never worn them before and was having troubles getting them on. "That's an interesting tattoo," Hermione commented.

"Thanks," Blake said fastening her robes together.

"Does it mean anything?"

"Not really," Blake answered. "My brothers have the same tattoo but in different spots." Hermione nodded and led her out of the train when they got to Hogsmeade station.

"What are those?" Blake asked eyes wide in fear at the creatures she saw. Standing in front of the carriages were some unknown black creatures. It had wings and looked like a skeletal horse.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw them. "I don't know," he said. "I've never seem them until now."

"They're Thestrals," a dreamy voice called. Harry and Blake whipped around and saw a girl with long blonde hair and radish earrings looking at them.

"You can see them?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Luna said in the same dreamy voice. "Anyone who has seen death can see them."

"I see them too Harry," Neville Longbottom whispered walking up to his friend.

"Who did you see die Blake?" Ron asked walking up to them. He couldn't see the Thestrals.

Hermione smacked him. "Honestly Ronald do you ever think?"

"I wonder if seeing yourself die counts?" Blake mused as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Blake climbed into one carriage.

"I don't know," Hermione replied. "That would be interesting to research."

"Would it?" Blake asked raising an eyebrow. "I don't find dying interesting at all."

Hermione blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, that was thoughtless."

"Man I am starving," Ron moaned when they were seated in the Great Hall. Blake looked around but she didn't see Minerva anywhere.

"She's with the first years," Hermione said, noticing the raven haired girl was looking around.

"Right," Blake said.

The Transfiguration Professor came in a few minutes later with a group of first years. Blake ignored the sorting. She could care less about eleven year olds. She couldn't stand most of them. "God that woman is utterly repulsive," Blake complained when she saw Professor Umbridge.

"I know her," Harry said frowning. "She was at my trial. She doesn't like me."

"Trial," Blake repeated. "That's Umbridge then."

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore announced. "We have two changes to the staff this year. First, please help me welcome Blake Salvatore, who will be assisting Professor McGonagall with Transfiguration while she prepares for the OWLs and NEWTs."

Blake didn't stand though heads turned to her and Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's, along with Neville and Luna clapped for her. "Next we have Delores Umbridge who will be taking over the Defense against the Dark Arts position."

Jaws dropped when Umbridge interrupted Dumbledore. Even the people that loathed him would never interrupt his speech. "I'm going to enjoy killing her," Blake hissed angrily. The woman was driving her crazy and she had barely begun speaking.

"You've killed people," Ron asked horrified.

Hermione and Blake rolled their eyes. "She killed that Death Eater Ronald," Hermione said. "Don't you ever listen?" Ron looked embarrassed.

"There is nothing I won't do for my family, or for Minerva," Blake said. "I've killed many people over the years and most of them weren't innocent."

Soon the feast was over and it was time for Ron and Hermione to escort the first years to the common room. "I'll give you a tour of Hogwarts during my break tomorrow," Hermione said before showing the young students out.

"Blake," Minerva called through the crowd. "Follow me and I can take you to our room." Blake nodded and followed the stern professor. "How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It's beautiful," Blake said. "Like nothing I've ever seen before."

"Yes it is," Minerva said though she wasn't looking at the castle, instead she was looking at her girlfriend. "Come with me. I will show you our room."

Minerva's quarters were located on the fourth floor next to her office. They walked up to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor; all Heads had their founder for a portrait. "Password," Godric requested bored. He hadn't looked up from his spot to see Minerva.

"Quidditch," Minerva replied. Blake stared at her. What did Quidditch mean?

Godric rolled his eyes at the password. "Who is this young woman?"

"Lady Blake Ayanna Salvatore," Minerva introduced. Minerva knew he preferred a more formal introduction.

Godric's eyes widened. "It can't be," he said. He stared at Blake. "But it is. I can see it in your face. You have her cheekbones. You are related to Ayanna aren't you?"

"Godric perhaps this isn't the best place to discuss this," Minerva said, her eyes scanning the hallway for any students, or staff, that may be listening.

"Very well," he said swinging open. The women walked inside and the portrait closed. Minerva led Blake to the sofa and Godric appeared in an empty portrait above the fireplace.

"Are you related to Ayanna?" Godric asked again.

"Yes," Blake answered. "She is my ancestor."

Godric turned his attention to the head of his house. "Do you know what you have here Minerva?" he asked.

"I'm guessing a seventeen year old girl is not the right answer," Minerva said dryly.

"You knew Ayanna?" Blake asked.

Godric nodded. "We were friends I guess you could say. It was her idea to start Hogwarts though she wanted nothing to do with it. Salazar was in love with her."

"Please tell me I'm not related to Slytherin," Blake begged.

Godric laughed. "No dear, you are not related to him. Ayanna barely tolerated the man. I remember Ayanna telling me her line was destined to be powerful. From what she said each witch would get stronger and stronger. Who is your mother child?"

"Emily Bennett," Blake answered and Godric's eye widened.

"I've heard of her," he said. "She is arguably the most powerful witch in history. You must be very powerful."

"I'm average," Blake said shrugging.

Godric frowned. "Emily Bennett was born in 1830," he mumbled. "When were you born child?"

"1847," Blake replied.

"How?" he wondered. The only way he knew of to live forever was Horcruxes but he doubted this girl could make one. It took a genuinely evil person to create something so horrible and the Bennett witches were too pure for such a thing.

"My mother invented a spell that tied a witches soul to a vampire thus making that witch immortal," Blake replied.

"A vampire," Godric repeated surprised. "Where in Merlin's name did your mother find a vampire willing to bind their soul to a witch?"

"It's my brother," Blake answered. She wasn't sure if she liked Godric or not. He seemed nice enough but was very nosy for a portrait.

Godric snorted. "Only Ayanna's descendant would have a vampire for a brother," he said shaking his head.

"Actually Godric she has two brothers that are vampires," Minerva injected. Godric laughed.

"Well you sure don't do things halfway. Tell me how did you end up with vampire brothers?" Godric questioned eagerly.

Blake opened her mouth to reply but Minerva cut her off, "Godric it is late and we have had a long day. Perhaps you two can continue this conversation later?"

"Yes of course," Godric said nodding. "We shall speak again."

Minerva led Blake to the bedroom. It was nice; the walls were a dark red. The bedding was gold silk, definitely Gryffindor colors. "This is our room," Minerva said softly. "There's a guest room on the other side of my quarters. The bathroom is through that door." Minerva pointed out a shut door.

"It's beautiful," Blake said. "Kind of reminds me of home."

"I didn't know you loved Gryffindor enough to decorate your house in its colors," Minerva teased.

"Very funny," Blake said rolling her eyes.

"We have breakfast in the Great Hall at 7am," Minerva told her. "Classes begin at 9am. You will go to Mr. Potter's classes until after lunch. I teach first years until then. I'll give you your schedule with the others tomorrow."

"Sounds riveting," Blake said rolling her eyes.

They quickly changed clothes and climbed into bed. "How many times have you been to school?"

"Altogether a couple dozen times," Blake said shrugging. "I like college better. I have a couple of degrees not that I can use them."

"What do you have degrees in?" Minerva asked.

"Math, Biology and Human Sexuality," Blake replied. "I studied a few other subjects though. Damon has a degree in Math and Stefan has a few degrees too, one in History, Chemistry and Psychology."

"Why does Damon only have one degree?" Minerva wondered.

"He's not much for school," Blake said. "We got the degree together."

Blake yawned, moved closer to Minerva, and closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Minerva led Blake to the Great Hall as the Bennett witch wasn't used to the school. Hogwarts was so massive she was considering asking someone for a map. She was thankful she would be spending most of her time with Harry and his friends or Minerva so she didn't have to worry about getting lost.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted. Out of all the Gryffindors only Hermione and Harry looked awake. Harry was used to getting up early thanks to his relatives and Hermione actually liked getting up early.

"Morning," Blake mumbled, piling food onto her plate. She had more food than Ron, thanks to the fact that she had the metabolism of a vampire. When she saw coffee she practically lunged at it much to Harry's amusement.

"Don't do well without coffee?" Harry questioned. She shook her head.

Harry introduced some of the Gryffindor students to Blake. "Do you play Quidditch?" Angelina Johnson asked. Angelina was eager to talk to the girl she had briefly met over the summer.

"What is Quidditch?" Blake asked, swallowing a mouthful of food. She recognized the word, from Minerva's password, but still had no idea what it was.

Gasps were heard throughout the table and Hermione rolled her eyes. "She's from America," Hermione said. "How would she know about Quidditch? It's not played in America." The younger students looked away in embarrassment.

"It's a sport played on brooms," Harry said before he started to explain the rules.

Blake was shaking her head before he finished. "No way," she said. "Damon would kill me if he found out, besides I don't think I count as a real student. Not even sure if I could fly a broom."

Angelina looked a little disappointed but realized that was probably for the best. Quidditch was brutal, especially in the matches against Slytherin, and Angelina didn't want to be responsible for getting her Head of House's girlfriend hurt. She figured she would lose her position as Captain and spend the rest of the school year in detention. "Professor McGonagall should be passing out our schedules soon," Hermione said. Blake nodded, glancing at the Head Table every few minutes. Part of her wished she had sat there just so she could be closer to Minerva.

After the breakfast dishes were cleared the Head of Houses went to their house tables so they could hand out schedules. Minerva took care of the first through fourth years with no issues and skipped the fifth years before hurrying through the sixth and seventh years. "Longbottom, Patil, Brown, Finnegan, Thomas," Minerva called. They all took their schedules and hurried away. Neville and Lavender could be heard groaning at their classes for the day.

Minerva handed the Trio their schedule and a copy of it to Blake. "Albus wants you to attend Mr. Potter's core classes, Transfigurations, Charms, History of Magic, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts but he recommends you go to Herbology at least once a week," Minerva told Blake. "Their electives are optional. You are welcome to stay in any of my class, although for this week, and possibly next, I think it is best if you do not attend my first year classes." Minerva handed her another piece of parchment. It was her schedule, who she taught and when as well as a brief description of what they would learn.

Blake glanced at the schedule: History of Magic was first, followed by Potions and double Defense against the Dark Arts in the afternoon. "Ms. Granger, I need to speak with you for a moment," Minerva said. Blake made her way to Harry and Ron and listened to them complain about having Binns, Snape and Umbridge all in one day.

"Yes Professor," Hermione said respectfully. Despite her growing distrust in professor's, due to them trying to harm Harry, she respected Professor McGonagall more than anyone else at Hogwarts.

"I need you to watch out for Blake in Potions class," Minerva said, glancing at her girlfriend, who was still listening to Harry and Ron complain about Binns and Snape.

Hermione nodded. "Okay Professor," she agreed. "But why?"

"Blake has a fear of fire but also a strange and deadly fascination with it," Minerva told her favorite student. "She told me she stuck her hand in a fire just to feel her skin burn."

Hermione stared at her favorite professor in horror. "Sweet Merlin," she whispered, glancing at the girl in question who was laughing with Harry and Ron about the time Hermione set Professor Snape's robes on fire. Minerva followed Hermione's gaze. "I'll watch her."

"Thank you Ms. Granger," Minerva said. "I must be going now." Minerva walked out of the Great Hall, gently touching Blake's shoulder as she went. Blake smiled at her lover as she left.

"What did Minerva want?" Blake asked when Hermione walked over to them. Harry and Ron glanced at her. Both were wondering the same thing.

"Nothing," Hermione answered, avoiding eye contact with Blake.

"Hermione," Blake said. Hermione looked at her. "You are a horrible liar." Ron and Harry snickered.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment. "Professor McGonagall just wanted to talk about classes," Hermione said.

"She asked you to watch me," Blake realized sighing. "I shouldn't have told her."

"She's just worried about you and wants to protect you," Hermione said softly.

"I'm 147 years old," Blake said. "I don't need to be protected."

"No offense but I think you do," Hermione said. Harry winced. This reminded him of the incident with Lavender in their third year. "You're so used to looking after yourself or your brothers watching out for you, it's like you don't remember how it feels to have someone not related to you care about you."

Harry and Ron looked between the two girls in shock. They were worried Blake would attack Hermione. Blake closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she turned and walked away.

"Hermione," Harry said softly. "I know you're trying to help but you should be a little more careful next time." Hermione nodded sadly. She hadn't meant for it to come out like that.

"Uh, does Blake even know where Binns classroom is?" Ron asked.

Harry and Hermione's eyes widened. "I'll find Blake," Harry said. Hermione nodded, figuring that would be the best. Blake wouldn't want to see her right now.

Blake wandered around the castle. It wasn't until after she left the Great Hall, and her anger was mostly gone, that she realized she had no idea where she was going. She remembered someone mentioning the classroom was on the 5th floor but didn't know how to get there or the exact location.

She sighed and thought her best bet would be to find someone and ask them where to go. She walked toward the grand staircase and heard some students. "Looney Lovegood," a girl's voice called seconds before Blake heard crashing. It sounded as if someone had dropped their bag but Blake also heard papers flying everywhere, books hitting the ground and something tearing.

Blake walked to the voice and heard laughing. More than one girl was laughing at someone, Luna, she realized. The strange girl she had met the day before.

"Poor little Looney," another voice called. "No friends to help you."

Blake walked into the corridor where three Ravenclaws were taunting Luna. The blonde girl bent over to pick up her things. "What's going on here?" Blake called.

The girls looked up. "None of your business," Cho Chang said.

"Actually it is my business," Blake said. She stepped closer and muttered, "_Reparo_." Luna's things repaired themselves and Blake helped pick them out. "You see she is my friend and I don't appreciate you teasing her."

"You did that without a wand," another girl said shocked.

"I can do many things without a wand," Blake said glaring at the girls. "Now apologize to Luna before I get really angry."

"You don't have any power over us," Cho spat. "You're just some Transfiguration assistant who couldn't pass exams the first time. Are you shagging McGonagall to try to get ahead?"

The other two girls looked ready to apologize before Cho started talking. Now they were helping Luna get her stuff together in hopes of being saved from punished. Blake turned to the other two girls. "Names," she asked.

"Lisa Turpin," one girl said while the other said, "Padma Patil."

"Five points from Ravenclaw each for bullying a student," Blake said. "Now go."

They ran away out of fear for the witch. Wandless magic was very rare and required a powerful witch or wizard to complete it. They had no idea of who she was and the fact that she had never used a wand but they were smart enough to know to stay away, besides they had heard the rumours about her and Professor McGonagall. The last thing they wanted was to be on the stern Professor's bad side.

Cho, however, was not that smart. "You have no right to take off points," she said crossing her arms.

"I assure you I do," Blake replied. "I have equal status with the Head Boy and Girl, almost equal status with the Professor's. Now you can apologize to Luna here or I can give you detention with Professor Snape, your choice."

"She's nothing but some crazy girl, always spouting off nonsense about imaginary creatures," Cho said defending her actions.

"Luna, do you need any more help?" Blake asked turning her attention to the young blonde girl. Luna, in a way, reminded her of her dead friend Amy Gilbert.

"I'm fine," Luna said in a dreamy voice. "You repaired all my broken things. Thanks." Blake nodded at her and the blonde girl left.

Cho pulled her wand on Blake much to the latter's amusement. "What are you going to do with that?" Blake asked laughing.

Cho honestly didn't know what she was going to do but she knew one thing, she wasn't going to apologize to Luna and she sure as hell wasn't going to serve detention with Professor Snape. "Now Chang there's no need to embarrass yourself," a cold voice called.

Blake and Cho looked in the direction of the voice and saw a blonde girl with ice blue eyes. "Who are you?" Blake asked suspicious.

The girl turned her attention to Blake. She wasn't glaring at Blake which was a good sign but she didn't look particularly friendly. "Daphne Greengrass," she introduced. She turned her attention back to Cho. "It's really stupid of you to try to attack someone knowing they can do wandless magic."

"Why does it matter?" Cho countered. "She's not a pureblood. Only purebloods are powerful enough to do all their magic without a wand." Blake rolled her eyes. Dumbledore and Voldemort were half-bloods and they could do wandless magic.

"Wow Chang, I would have never have guessed you cared so much about blood status," Daphne said. "Potter's only a half-blood and I've heard you are going after him now that Diggory is dead."

"I don't care about blood status," Cho snapped. "And how dare you talk about Cedric like that."

"I'm a pureblood for your information," Blake interjected. "Not that it should matter and I'm getting sick of you. Ten points from Ravenclaw and a detention with Professor Snape tonight. If I were you I would show up, trust me I will know if you don't."

Cho glared at the two girls before storming away. "I didn't need your help you know," Blake said when Cho was out of earshot.

"I know," Daphne said. "But why show all your cards now? Besides someday I may need help and I know just where to go."

Blake stared at Daphne. "You're going to try and call a life debt?" she asked confused. "You know that won't work right?"

Much to Blake's surprise Daphne laughed. "What's your first class?" Blake told her. "Come on I'll take you there and no I'm not going to call a life debt. I know it won't work since you weren't in any real danger. However one day I may ask a favor in hopes you will indulge me."

"I see your point," Blake said following Daphne up the steps. She was happy she was in good shape; otherwise she may not have survived walking up these steps every day. "Though I still don't understand why you helped me. I was under the impression Slytherins can't stand Gryffindors."

"Ah but you're not truly a Gryffindor are you?" Daphne asked. She smirked at the surprised expression she saw. "Did you really think you could hide it? A true Gryffindor would have overreacted at Chang's comments but you didn't even blink and I know it affected you. Besides you weren't even sorted."

"Alright so I'm not really a Gryffindor," Blake admitted as they walked up another flight of stairs to the third floor. "What's your point?"

Daphne ignored her and continued on, "So what I want to know is why would they not sort you and put you into Gryffindor?" Blake stayed silent. "Ah, I should have guessed. You're here to watch over Potter."

"What makes you say that?" Blake questioned. Daphne turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "Never mind."

"So it's true. Dumbledore hired you to babysit Potter? Makes sense with Voldemort back Potter's going to be number one on his hit list."

"Well Dumbledore didn't hire me but yeah the ideas still the same. Do you support Voldemort?" Blake asked.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Daphne countered. "How do I know if I tell you something it won't get back to Potter and his friends?"

"It's simple," Blake said. "We all have secrets. I happen to have more than most. I wouldn't want my secrets out, which is why I would never reveal another person's and while Harry is nice and all he is far too young and immature to be told certain things."

Daphne thought about it for a moment. She had a good point. "My family is currently neutral but I doubt it will stay that way for long. Voldemort isn't one to let potential allies or enemies just walk away. I assume you don't support Voldemort."

"No, I don't," Blake said firmly.

"Where are Potter and his friends?" Daphne questioned. "Shouldn't they be showing you around the castle?"

"Are you not enjoying the opportunity?" Blake asked pretending to pout. Daphne snorted. "I had a slight disagreement with Hermione. I kind of left and then I realized I didn't know where I was going."

"I should warn you History of Magic is the dullest class you will ever take here," Daphne said. They were going up the last flight of steps. "Professor Binns is a ghost and only talks about the goblin wars."

"Ghosts can teach?" Blake asked confused. Last night had been a big shock for her when she realized ghosts were real.

"Not very well," Daphne commented. "If he doesn't bore you to death in the first two minutes of class then there is something wrong with you."

"I'll be lucky to last that long," Blake said. She barely tolerated American history. Wizarding history was bound to be worse.

Daphne laughed. "Well good luck Salvatore," she said stopping outside of a classroom door. "Class is in here. If you ever get lost again fill free to ask me or another Slytherin for help."

"Blake," Ron called as soon as Daphne was out of earshot. The Bennett witch turned and found the Golden Trio walking toward her. "Why were you talking to a Slytherin?"

"Daphne was kind enough to show me to the classroom," Blake replied.

"But they are Dark Wizards," Ron protested. Harry stayed quiet, though Ron expected him to agree, and Hermione looked embarrassed.

Blake was reminded of all the high and mighty people she had met when she was younger. The ones who treated the slaves like they were nothing and kicked them around but instead of slaves it was Slytherin House. Now she understood why they were so isolated.

She was lucky she never had to experience the same treatment as her mother and the other slaves. Being born to a wealthy businessman helped with that. While she looked a lot like Emily her skin was tan enough to pass for Italian. Listening to this boy reminded her of how much she hated people back in her day.

"Ron, mate, you may want to shut up," Harry advised. He studied Blake's expression and noticed she was getting mad at his comments. While Harry didn't like Slytherin's he knew better than to insult them out in the open especially around someone that would have been a Slytherin.

Ron looked confused. "What did I say?" he asked.

Blake rolled her eyes and the four made their way inside. They sat down at a table in the back of the room. "Harry," Blake said softly so Professor Binns wouldn't hear. "What is your relationship with Cho Chang?"

Harry blushed and Ron snickered. "Harry's had a crush on her for two years," Hermione said when Harry didn't say anything.

"Harry my advice is to run far, far away from her," Blake said.

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"I met her earlier today, right before Daphne found me," Blake said. "Did you know she has been bullying Luna?" Harry shook his head. "She insulted me, not that it really matters though. I know people Harry, especially women, and she is not one you should be around."

"Why is it you know women better?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I spent years seducing them," Blake said shrugging. "I was very rarely turned down and even the ones that didn't really want to sleep with me caved eventually. I learned to study them, how they acted and how they thought. Trust me, this girl is crazy."

"I wasn't going to go after her anyway," Harry said. "Not since her boyfriend, Cedric died."

"It wasn't your fault Harry," Hermione said softly.

Blake had heard the story of what happened from Minerva and had to agree with Hermione. It wasn't his fault. She also knew enough about Harry to know he would never stop blaming himself.

"Is he always this boring?" Blake asked Harry an hour later. Daphne was right. She was bored in a matter of minutes. Blake refused to attend this class ever again. She didn't care if Voldemort himself told her he would kill her if she didn't attend.

"Pretty much," Harry said. "Ron and I usually use this class to catch up on homework but since it's the first day we can't."

"I never thought it was possible to die from boredom before but sadly I was wrong," Blake said and Harry snickered.

"Class is almost over," he after casting a quick tempus.

"Thank all the deities," Blake said sighing in relief.

A half hour later the group of four was heading to Professor Snape's classroom. Daphne nodded at Blake when walked inside. Hermione sat her stuff up next to Blake so she could keep an eye on the older witch. When Blake wasn't looking Hermione cast a shield charm on the fire. It would keep Blake from touching the fire.

Severus glanced at Blake. The latter looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow as if to ask if he was planning on being nicer to the Boy-Who-Lived, for obvious Severus couldn't, and didn't want to be nice to him but he would at least stop insulting him and vanishing his potions. Severus gave her a short nod.

"What is with you and Professor Snape?" Hermione whispered.

"Nothing important," Blake whispered back. "We just have a lot in common."

"Today you will be making the Draught of Peace," Severus said shutting the door to his classroom. "I suspect many of you will have trouble with this." His eyes flickered to Neville and Ron. He knew Harry was a decent potion's student. "While others of you," his eyes went to Draco and then almost reluctantly to Hermione "will do excellent. The directions are on the board," with the flick of his wand the directions appeared, another flick and the ingredient cabinet opened. "Begin now."

"I'll get the ingredients," Hermione offered.

Before Blake could reply Hermione was heading over to the cupboard. "Ms. Salvatore," Severus said coming over to Blake. Blake looked at him. "Stay after class." Blake nodded.

Blake flipped through the fifth year Potions book trying to find the Draught of Peace. The directions were on the board but she figured it would be easier if she just read them out of the book. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked setting all the ingredients on the table. She opened her own book and flipped to the correct page.

"After I got my last degree I swore I wouldn't go back to school," Blake said. "So much for that."

"Hogwarts can't be that bad," Hermione said. The thought of not wanting to go to school was a foreign concept to her.

"It's not," Blake agreed. She pulled out the mortar and pestle and started crushing the moonstone into a fine powder. "But I've spent the last one hundred plus years learning and going to school. Frankly I'm tired of it."

"Are you going to leave?" Hermione asked concerned. She didn't believe the majority of what Trelawney said but after Harry told her about the prophecy at the end of their third year she admitted that maybe sometimes she wasn't a fraud.

"No," Blake said shaking her head. She poured the moonstone into the cauldron, after Hermione had lit it with her wand, and stirred. "I love Minerva and I won't leave her. Besides learning at a magic school is not as bad as I thought it would be but don't expect me to do the homework."

Hermione glared at her but didn't say anything. "Don't give me that look," Blake said, not looking up from her cauldron. "I'll practice the spells but I'm not writing out pages of pointless crap."

"I have a feeling you're going to be a bad influence," Hermione said sighing.

Blake laughed. "I am a bad influence," she said.

The class period flew by. Blake's potion wasn't the exact shade it was supposed to be but it was close enough. A lot closer than Crabbe and Goyle's and even Ron's. Without Severus constantly belittling Harry he managed to get his potion done perfectly.

"I have to stay," Blake told the Golden Trio.

"Should we wait for you?" Harry asked.

"I will make sure Ms. Salvatore makes it to the Great Hall," Snape said coming up behind him. Harry looked suspicious but left along with the others. "How was your first lesson?"

"It was fine," Blake replied.

Severus carefully studied the girl, trying to see if she was lying. Blake felt something push against her head, like a headache was coming, but thanks to Minerva's warning she knew exactly what it was. "Don't you dare try to use Legilimency against me," she said glaring at him.

"My apologies," Severus said. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Blake asked. She rubbed her head.

"Block me," he replied. "From what I understand Minerva has never taught you Occlumency. She's not skilled enough in it to teach you. The only ones that could have taught you are myself and Albus but we haven't, which means you are a natural Occlumens."

"I haven't the fainted idea what you are talking about," Blake said. Her head no longer hurt.

"Impressive," Severus said intrigued. "Must be part of the Bennett blood. I wonder if all Bennett witches are skilled in Occlumency. Are there any other Bennett witches?"

"Three," Blake answered. "My descendant Shelia, her daughter Abby and Abby's daughter Bonnie, I only have contact with Shelia and Bonnie though. Abby disappeared when Bonnie was young."

"You had children?" Severus questioned surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised Severus," Blake said glaring at him. "But no I did not. Emily had another daughter after I was born. What do you know about Daphne Greengrass?"

"Her family was neutral in the last war," Severus said. "And she has a younger sister Astoria, she's a third year. Why do you ask?"

"I met her earlier," Blake said shrugging. "Nothing major."

"Come," Severus instructed walking to the classroom door. "I will take you to the Great Hall before Potter and his sidekicks tell Minerva I killed you and am hiding your body."

Blake rolled her eyes at the thought. It was very likely Harry and Ron would go to Minerva but it is very pointless of them to worry. "Don't worry," Blake said. "Minerva won't think you killed me."

"I should hope not," Severus muttered as they walked through the dungeons. The majority of the students were already in the Great Hall for lunch.

"Severus," Blake said. Snape glanced at the older girl. It was hard to believe she was older than him by over one hundred years. The main way he could tell was because he could stand to be around her and actually enjoyed her company. "What do you know about the Founders of Hogwarts?"

Severus was surprised by her question. He didn't realize she knew anything about the Founders, let alone wonder about them. "Well Hogwarts was founded by four witches and wizards, and the Houses are named after them, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helena Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin."

"Did you know there was an unofficial fifth founder?" Blake questioned. "According to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor she came up with the idea of Hogwarts but she didn't want anything to do with the school."

Severus looked flabbergasted. He knew, from the portrait of Salazar, that there was a woman he was in love with that came up with the idea but why would Godric tell a woman he didn't know about this other founder. There had to be for to it than that. "Why did Godric tell you this?" Severus questioned.

"You don't seem surprised by the news," Blake commented, ignoring his question.

"The portraits of each of the founders guard the Head of House's quarters," Severus explained. "Salazar is the found of Slytherin house so he guards my quarters. He also has a portrait within my quarters. We talk occasionally. He mentioned a woman he loved gave them the idea."

"He didn't say who it was?" Blake asked.

Severus shook his head. "No," he confirmed. "For some reason he never said. Why? Do you know?"

"I do," Blake admitted. "It seems Godric is more willing to talk."

"Well?" Severus demanded.

Blake stopped walking and turned around to face Severus. "The woman Salazar was in love with is Ayanna, my ancestor."

Severus' eyes widened in shock, her ancestor was Ayanna? That could explain why Emily was so powerful. If the Bennett witches are descended from Ayanna who knows how powerful future generations would be. "You're kidding," he gasped.

Blake frowned. "No, Godric was quite clear. He even said I looked similar to Ayanna. Not sure if it's true though."

Severus shook his head. "That's not what I meant," he said. "You're ancestor is Ayanna?"

"Yeah," Blake replied slowly. "It's like Emily Bennett all over again," she muttered.

"You don't get it do you?" Severus said in disbelief. "Minerva didn't explain it?"

"Care to explain?" Blake asked. They were still standing in the hallway of the dungeon. If they didn't get to the Great Hall soon Minerva would probably come looking for her.

"Ayanna is popular among purebloods," Severus started to explain. "She's the first known witch, about five years older than the founders. The fact that you are related to her is impressive to say the least. Add the fact that your mother is also related to her and well you and all your descendants are extremely powerful and well respected. You don't want everyone knowing you are Ayanna's descendant, or Emily Bennett's daughter."

"I figured that judging by the Order's reaction," Blake said.

"It's more than that," Severus said. He was trying to figure out how to make the girl understand. "If everyone finds out they will want to use you for their own personal gain. If the Dark Lord ever found out," Severus shuddered at the thought, "he would stop at nothing to get a hold of you. He would use you against Potter. You would be the ultimate weapon. And the Ministry… they would either kill or try get you on their side."

"Don't tell Minerva," Blake said immediately. Severus stared at her. "I know her. She already wants to protect me from everything. The last thing I want to do is worry her over something that may or may not happen."

Severus nodded. "Fine," he agreed. "But if something happens, if the Dark Lord finds out about your heritage then either you tell her and Albus or I will." He paused for a moment before adding. "Come to my quarters some night, I'm sure Salazar would love to meet you especially if it's true that you look similar to Ayanna."

They went their separate ways when they got to the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione were badgering her, trying to figure out what took so long and what Professor Snape wanted. She told them it was nothing important.

She couldn't tell them the truth. Harry, while kindhearted, was reckless and immature. He couldn't handle the truth. Ron would be jealous at her status in the wizarding world and Hermione would be jealous of the knowledge she could gain. No, it was best they didn't know. It was best no one knew, except for Severus and Minerva.

Blake wondered if Minerva had any idea what being related to Ayanna meant. She figured not. If she hadn't said anything when the Goblins brought it up, or Godric she assumed Minerva didn't quite know. Blake gave it a week at the most before Minerva figured it out.

"So how bad is Umbridge Harry?" Ron asked pulling Blake out of her thoughts. She grabbed another sandwich and waited for Harry to finish chewing and answer.

"I'm not too sure," Harry said frowning. "She's a big Fudge supporter though. She voted against me and argued against everything I said. She can't be worse than Lockhart or the others though, can she?"

"I don't know Harry," Hermione said uncertain. "You saw the book she assigned us and if she supports Fudge... I have a bad feeling about this."

"Who is Lockhart?" Blake asked. She grabbed her fourth sandwich.

The three friends started to tell Blake about the four different Defense Against the Dark Arts professors they had. "So we are rooting for Umbridge's death," Blake concluded. Half of their defense professors had died, she including losing your soul as death, hopefully the odds were in their favor.

"That's a horrible thing to say," Hermione said frowning. "Even if she isn't a good teacher."

"That may be true," Blake said. "But it's better than planning her death. I have a feeling by the end of the class that's exactly what I will be doing."


	8. Chapter 8

Originally I had Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione planned but as I no longer support those pairing I'm changing it to future Harry/Hermione and unknown for Ginny and Ron.

* * *

><p>Blake followed the Golden Trio to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She hoped this class was better than History of Magic had been otherwise she was going to die from boredom. She was already planning on telling Albus and Minerva she refused to attend History of Magic and if they didn't like it she had a few choice words for Albus, courtesy of her brother Damon.<p>

The classroom was halfway full when they arrived and Umbridge was already there, waiting impatiently.

"Good afternoon class," she said once everyone was seated. A few people, Gryffindors, mumbled a good afternoon to her while everyone else said nothing. "That won't do," she said in a sickly sweet voice that made Blake nauseous. "When I say 'good afternoon' you will reply with the appropriate greeted."

They went through the greeting again and Blake simply glared at Umbridge. She refused to play along with that woman. "Now was that hard?" she asked.

"Yes," Blake muttered under her breath.

"Everyone put away yours wands, you won't need them," Professor Umbridge instructed as the class groaned. No wands meant they were taking notes all class period and that was never fun. "Open your books to chapter one and begin reading."

"That's it?" Blake asked in disbelief when there was no sign that Umbridge was going to say anything else. "Open your books and read? You're not going to teach anything?"

"Do you have a question Ms.?" Umbridge asked the older witch.

"Salvatore," Blake supplied. She was tempted to use the Bennett name, since it was apparently highly respected, just to freak the toad professor out but she didn't want to open that can of worms. "And yes I have a question. What the hell is wrong with you?"

She had gone through high school and college multiple times, same number of times Stefan had. She wasn't overly smart but she had learned how to learn, she learned how to do well and ace her classes and this wasn't the way to do it. Doing well in school, even a magical school, started with the teachers. It started with how the teachers taught you and Umbridge wasn't teaching.

Half the students gasped in shock. Daphne looked amused and leaned back to watch the fireworks. Hermione stared at Blake in shock and horror and Ron and Harry had a mixture of admiration and shock on their faces. "Excuse me," Umbridge said, her eyes narrowing into slits. How dare this girl question her? She was the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and this girl was nothing but an insignificant Mudblood.

"I read the first chapter of this book," Blake said holding the book in question up. "It's ridiculous. I was contemplating gouging my eyes out after reading this garbage." It wasn't a joke. She had actually considered it for half a minute but Minerva had come and distracted her just in time.

"How dare you," Umbridge shrieked angrily.

"How dare I?" Blake countered raising her voice. "How dare you claim to be a Professor and yet deny students the right to learn to protect themselves? Are you even qualified to teach? What do you expect us to do when Voldemort comes after us?" She rolled her eyes when most of the class flinched. "Oh for the love of all that's holy, it's a name, a made up name and bloody bad one at that." Harry and Daphne snickered.

"The Dark Lord is gone," Umbridge yelled. "He hasn't returned."

Harry narrowed his eyes, only Death Eaters called Voldemort the Dark Lord. "Cedric Diggory was murdered by Voldemort," Harry shouted, standing up.

"Sit down Harry," Blake hissed. She was trying to keep him out of trouble and here he was trying to get in the middle of it, not that she could blame him. From what his friends told her he wouldn't stand for this and she wanted to make sure the attention was focused on her. She could handle any punishment handed to her and it would keep Harry from getting punished. Shocked by her tone he listened and sat down.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," Umbridge said with false sadness.

"Just like your birth," Blake blurted out without thinking. The room was dead silent for half a minute before Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor's burst into laughter. Daphne was smirking and several other Slytherins were fighting smiles. Damon would be so proud.

"Detention Ms. Salvatore," Umbridge shrieked. She scribbled something on a piece of parchment. "Take this to Professor McGonagall."

"My _pleasure_," Blake said gathering her back and stuffing the book back in it. Harry stuffed two pieces of parchment into her hand before she left. She stormed out of the classroom not bothering to look back at the angry professor.

As she left she frowned trying to figure out where she was and how to get to Minerva. Now that she was away from Umbridge she looked at the two pieces of parchment Harry had given her. The first was a rather large bit of folded up parchment. She opened it up and found it was blank.

She tucked the parchment under her arm and looked at the second piece. It was written quickly, probably after her comment about Umbridge's birth.

_The parchment I gave you is a map of Hogwarts_, the note read. _I figured you could you it to find Professor McGonagall. I can explain it later but please don't tell her about it. To activate the map, tap it and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and to wipe the map tap it and say 'Mischief Managed.' Good luck, Harry._

The note got messier and messier as it went along but Blake understood it. She tucked the note in her robes and held out the map. She tapped it with her finger and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." It was a stupid password but it worked. She was going to have to ask Harry about it next time she saw him.

The map of Hogwarts appeared and to Blake's surprise dots appeared with names. She found her spot and saw her name on the map. Close by was the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom with Umbridge's name along with the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

She had to admit this map was rather brilliant. Whoever made it was a genius. She quickly glanced over the map looking for Minerva's name until she found it in their quarters on the fourth floor. Now she just had to get there. She traced they path with her finger before saying, "Mischief Managed." The map went blank and Blake tucked it away.

She found the stairs and went up to the next floor. Once on the fourth floor she turned left and kept walking until she found Godric's portrait. "Lady Salvatore," Godric greeted happily.

"Godric," Blake greeted. She was sure she would never get used to the Founder and his happy disposition. She was never as happy as he was at least not before she met Minerva. She had been a lot like Stefan before coming here, constantly brooding.

"Is class over already?" he asked looking around. No students were out other than the occasional student that was on break.

"Not exactly," Blake said. She really didn't want to explain to Godric what happened in class. Come to think of it she didn't want to explain it to Minerva either. She may be older than her lover but she still feared the stern professor.

"Oh do tell," Godric instructed. "If you're anything like Ayanna then this will make for a very amusing story."

"Godric if you don't mind I would like to get inside first," Blake said politely. "I have a feeling Minerva will be just as interested in the story."

Godric nodded. "You are going to be in trouble dear," he said smirking.

Blake rolled her eyes and said, "Quidditch." Minerva had informed her despite the fact that the portrait may recognize her she still had to give the password in case someone was impersonating her but they were able to invite people in.

"Blake," Minerva said surprised. "What are you doing here?" She cast a quick tempus. "There's still an hour and forty five minutes left of class."

"Told you so," Godric said from his spot above the fireplace.

"Quiet Godric," Blake hissed.

"Such a temper, that will get you into trouble someday," Godric mocked.

Blake glared at him until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What did you do in Umbridge's class?" Minerva asked though she had a feeling she didn't want to know the answer.

Blake glanced at her surprised. "What makes you think I did anything?" Blake pouted.

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "You are here instead of being in class," she said. "Need I go on?"

Blake sighed. "Did you know she's not even teaching?" Blake questioned. "She's having them read the textbook and that's it. No preparation for this war and God forbid you bring up Voldemort."

"You brought up Voldemort?" Minerva asked. She sat down. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what Blake had done. "What did you do?" she asked warily. "Am I going to get a summons to the Headmaster's office saying you attacked a Ministry worker?"

Blake sat down beside her, quiet, as she thought about whether it would be worth it to kill Umbridge now. "No, I didn't attack her, not yet at least and well Harry brought up Cedric and Umbridge said 'Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident' and I said 'just like your birth'," Blake answered. It was silent for a minute before Godric burst into laughter.

"Godric this is not funny," Minerva scolded the portrait.

"I have to disagree with you there Minerva," Godric said. "She said almost the exact same thing that Ayanna said to Salazar one time. It was funny then and it's still funny now."

Minerva ignored him and turned to her girlfriend. "Was it really necessary to antagonize her?"

"Yes," Blake answered immediately. "Okay maybe not but she deserved it. That woman is evil and she deserves whatever is going to happen to her." She pulled the paper Umbridge gave her out of her robes and handed it to Minerva. "She told me to give this to you."

Minerva sighed as she read the note. "Delores has given you detention for the entire week," Minerva summarized.

"What?" Blake exclaimed, horrified at the thought. "Minerva—"

"There is nothing I can do," Minerva interrupted. "You may not be a real student but she doesn't know that and she is technically your professor. While I applaud you for keeping Mr. Potter out of trouble you really should have been less vocal love, having Delores Umbridge as your enemy is not a good idea."

"Fuck my life," Blake muttered, causing Minerva to glare at her. "Godric," Blake turned her attention to the portrait, "Severus invited me to speak to Salazar. I was thinking about taking him up on that offer. Do you think Salazar would want to meet me?"

"Are you kidding, Salazar would love the chance to meet you," Godric exclaimed. "I remember him planning on doing something for Ayanna's descendants should they come to Hogwarts. Despite his flawed views of the wizarding world and Muggleborns he was a good man and he truly loved Ayanna. I recall him telling me he wanted her descendants taken care of. He wanted to treat them as he would his own children. You should plan a trip to Gringotts. Salazar made a vault for Ayanna's descendants. He made it to were only a descendant could claim the vault and they had to know about it already. The goblins aren't allowed to tell anyone about it."

Blake glanced at Minerva. "Perhaps I will take Severus up on that offer for tea this weekend," she commented.

"Severus invited you to tea?" Minerva asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Blake replied. "Are you jealous?" Minerva started muttering things under her breath that Blake couldn't make out. "Severus doesn't have many friends here. I've noticed that. It's sad because he really is a good man."

"You trust him?" Minerva asked surprised. She trusted Severus because Albus did but there was still a part of her that was unsure of the Potions Professor.

"I do," Blake said, shivering slightly from the cool room. Minerva started a fire with her wand and scooted closer to her girlfriend, pulling the girl into her arms. "I know why he switched sides and I can guarantee his reasoning will keep him from ever going back to Voldemort."

"What reason is that?" Minerva questioned curious. Dumbledore refused to tell her the reason Severus switched sides and why he trusted the Potions Master. It was one of the reasons she was so concerned.

"Love," Blake replied.

Minerva sighed. It was the biggest motivator for someone's actions. It only took her seconds to realize Severus had loved Lily. She knew they were close until their fifth year and shortly after that he started hanging out with future Death Eaters. She should have seen it sooner.

"I'm not going to History of Magic class anymore," Blake said after several minutes of silence.

"Do I want to know what you did in that class?" Minerva asked.

"I didn't do anything," Blake said. "But that class is so boring that I thought I was going to die."

"How was Potions class?" Minerva asked.

"You mean did Hermione watch me like you told her to?" Blake countered. She sighed. "I'm sorry. Hermione's right. I'm so used to relying on me and my brothers I never really considered other people caring." She turned her body so she was looking at and holding Minerva's hand. "I don't need you asking your students to walk me like some person on suicide watch."

"I'm sorry," Minerva said. "I never thought of it like that but I'm not sorry for loving you and trying to protect you."

"I know," Blake said.

"Umbridge wants you in her office at 7pm," Minerva told her. "You have a few hours still."

"Oh joy," Blake muttered rolling her eyes. She sighed and looked at Minerva. "Sorry. It's just… there's something about that woman. It's more than just me hating her and the Ministry getting involved here. I don't trust her and I have a bad feeling she is up to something."

"If she is up to something Albus will figure it out," Minerva tried to assure her.

Blake shook her head. "Albus is only human Minerva," she said. She liked the man but he reminded too much of the major in the confederate army back in 1864. He cared only about winning the war and nothing about the people fighting.

"Blake," Minerva called, touching the Italian girl's face. "I lost you for a minute. What are you thinking about?"

Blake looked at her lover. "Just 1864," Blake replied. Minerva assumed that meant Katherine, as that was all she knew about that year, and frowned. "Not her, just the war. Albus reminds me of one of the men Damon fought with in the civil war."

"He's not a bad man," Minerva said. "Albus was my Transfiguration Professor when I was a student here. He really cared about his students but then the war came and…"

"Priorities changed," Blake finished. "I know, I've been there, I've lost track of the number of wars I lived through. You can't let him lose himself because of this. I know he's ignoring Harry and I know Harry isn't happy. You need to convince Albus to talk to him because whatever Albus is planning is going to backfire on him."

"Sirius, Remus and I have told him repeatedly that his plan wasn't going to work," Minerva said sadly.

"Harry doesn't trust adults," Blake said. She had noticed how Harry interacted with his Professor's and the adults in the order were different from how he interacted with his friends. "Honestly I don't blame him. He told me about his first year, he went to you about the stone and you didn't believe him."

Minerva hung her head in shame. Later that day, after she had found out Voldemort was at Hogwarts and the Golden Trio went to get the stone, she realized the mistake she had made. Since then she tried her best to listen when her students came to her. "I regret that day more than anything," she whispered. "It just didn't seem plausible but I should have known better, especially with Lily and James as his parents."

"Do you know where Professor Flitwick's office is?" Blake asked suddenly.

"Of course," Minerva said. "Why?"

"I gave Cho Chang detention tonight with Severus. I want to make sure she shows up," Blake said shrugging.

"And why did you give Ms. Chang detention?" Minerva asked. She hoped her lover wasn't putting people in detention because she didn't like them.

"I caught her and two other Ravenclaw students bullying Luna Lovegood," Blake replied. "She was also spouting off some pureblood nonsense."

Minerva frowned. "Her family is against the pureblood supremacy," she muttered. "What did she say?"

"Apparently my ability to do wandless magic is a fluke as only powerful purebloods can do it, like Dumbledore and Voldemort," she snorted. According to Harry everyone knew Dumbledore was a half-blood but not many knew about Voldemort.

"I'll speak to Albus about this," Minerva promised. "We can send someone from the order to check on the Chang's and see if there is something wrong. Filius' office is on the fifth floor, next to his classroom." Blake had a blank expression on her face. She had no idea where Flitwick's classroom was. "I'll take you there." She stood up and pulled her robe back on.

"Minerva," Godric called. "A young boy is here to see Lady Salvatore."

"Name?" Minerva questioned the portrait.

"Says his name is Harry Potter," Godric said a moment of silence to get his name.

"Let him in," Blake said. Minerva eyed her curiously. "I have something of his, I'm sure he's here to get it back." Minerva nodded.

"I will wait in the bedroom," she said as Godric opened the portrait.

"Wow this is weird," Harry said walking into his Professor's private quarters. "I never really thought about where the Professors lived."

Blake chuckled and pulled the map out of her pocket. "Thanks for this," she said handing it to Harry. "Did you make it?"

Harry laughed. "Not even close," he said. "I couldn't even tell you where to begin on making something like this. No, my dad, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew," he snarled the last name and Blake made a mental note to ask Minerva about him, "made it when they were at Hogwarts. My dad, James, is Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony and Pettigrew is Wormtail."

"Well it's brilliant," she said. "If you talk to Remus and Sirius before I do, will you tell them that?" Harry nodded.

"Potter, Potter, Potter," Godric mumbled from his spot above the fireplace. The same sounded familiar. "You're the one that pulled my sword out of the Sorting Hat," he exclaimed.

Harry blushed in embarrassment. "Yes sir," he said.

"It's an impressive feat Mr. Potter as only a true Gryffindor could pull that out of the hat," Godric praised.

"Thanks sir," Harry said, still blushing. "Sir, if I may…" he trailed off and Godric patiently waited for him to continue, "What did you mean by only a true Gryffindor could pull your sword out? I'm the first person to have ever pulled the sword out."

Godric looked thoughtful. "I honestly don't know young man," he said. "When I enchanted the sword I figured only my heir could pull the sword out but I think the sword would present itself to anyone showing an overwhelming amount of bravery. Tell me, what were you doing when you pulled the sword out?"

"Killing a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets," Harry mumbled.

Godric's eyes widened in surprise, he didn't think it was possible for a Gryffindor to get into the Chamber let alone kill the beast. The beast was rather large when Salazar had obtained it. There was no telling how big it would be when Harry killed it. "You killed Salazar's beast?" he asked for clarification. Harry nodded. "How did you manage to get into the Chamber? You need to be a Parselmouth to do so."

"I am a Parselmouth," Harry mumbled. He always thought meeting the Founder of his house would be fun but he wasn't enjoying this.

"Are you related to Salazar?" Godric questioned, carefully studying Harry. He supposed it was possible. They had the same black hair and narrow cheekbones but their similarities weren't at noticeable as Blake and Ayanna's.

"No sir," Harry replied. The summer after his third year he had sent numerous owls to Sirius. He had asked if was related to Slytherin but Sirius had made it perfectly clear the Potter's were in no way related to him.

"Hmm, interesting," Godric said stroking his beard. "Parseltongue is a very rare gift. As far as I know only Salazar and his descendants have the gene for Parseltongue. How did you manage to get the gift?"

"Voldemort, who is descended from Slytherin, gave it to me by accident," Harry said. "Dumbledore said he transferred some of his powers to me when he gave me my scar." Harry, without realizing it, rubbed his scar.

Godric narrowed his eyes. Dumbledore had to know what that meant. He was wondering if he was purposely hiding the truth from Harry or planned on telling him in the future. "I should go," Harry said. He looked to Blake. "Tell Professor McGonagall I said hi."

"Sure thing," Blake said walking Harry to the portrait.

Minerva walked out of the bedroom when she heard the portrait close. "What exactly did Mr. Potter allow you to borrow?" she questioned.

"Nothing important," Blake said. She loved Minerva but she didn't want the stern professor to take away one of Harry's most treasured possessions. Minerva raised an eyebrow at her and Blake sighed. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Minerva asked confused.

"Because the item belonged to James Potter and Harry asked me not to tell you because he doesn't want it confiscated," Blake explained.

Minerva frowned. Whatever it was it was probably something James used for his pranking. Minerva decided to let it go. While she didn't want Harry getting into more trouble than he already got in she didn't want to confiscate something that had belonged to his father.

"I want to hear about your meeting with Salazar," Godric called as Minerva and Blake left their quarters. The portrait assumed they were going to Severus' quarters to speak with Salazar.

Minerva led Blake to Professor Flitwick's office. The small professor spent most of his free time in his office, when he wasn't teaching, so if his students ever needed him they knew where to go. All professors had their office next to their classroom or attached to it.

Blake knocked on the door to Professor Flitwick's office while Minerva waited for her in the Charms classroom. It was almost dinner time so they would walk to the Great Hall together when Blake finished here. "Come in," Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice called.

Blake pushed the door open. "Hello Professor Flitwick," Blake said politely. She had met the professor once over the summer at Grimmauld Place. She wondered why he was so small. She had meant to ask Minerva but couldn't find a way to word the question without sounding rude.

"Ms. Salvatore," Professor Flitwick squeaked. "What can I help you with?" He gestured for her to sit down.

"I'm here about Cho Chang," Blake said getting straight to the point. She was getting hungry and didn't want to spend too much time here.

"Ah yes," Filius said, setting aside the second year summer assignments. He always spent the first week in September grading summer assignments. "I've heard you have given her detention already. She came complaining to me after lunch. I told her I would talk to you about the detention before I decided if she needed to attend. Can you tell me why you gave her detention?"

"Did you know Luna Lovegood has been bullied by members of your house?" Blake countered. She hoped he didn't know. She didn't want to believe that this professor would allow a young girl to get bullied.

"What?" Filius asked horrified at the thought. He knew Luna wasn't well liked due to her eccentric ideas but he didn't think his Ravenclaws would go that far. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Blake said. "I caught three of your students, Cho Chang, Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin taunting Luna and destroying some of her things. I repaired Luna's possessions and requested they apologize to Luna. Cho flat out refused. I dismissed the other two after taking off five points from each. Cho not only bullied Luna but also disrespected me, Professor McGonagall and Daphne Greengrass, who had come to help me."

Filius frowned. He had no idea of the treatment Luna was facing from Ravenclaw members. He would make sure to talk to her and see what he could do to help the young girl. He had never been more ashamed of members of his house. He was going to have a long talk with Ms. Chang, starting by informing her she would be in fact be serving her detention. He would not tolerate the bullying and disrespect towards another professor and other students.

"I will make sure she knows she must serve the detention," Flitwick said seriously. When Albus first told Professor Flitwick about Blake and how she would be attending Harry's classes as a student, even though she wouldn't be taking the OWL exams, Filius was immediately suspicious. Teenagers generally couldn't handle power. It went straight to their heads, which is why prefects aren't chosen until fifth year and are only allowed to disciple their own house.

From what Filius had observed Blake was a lot more mature than the average fifteen year old, in fact her appearance was closer to that of an eighteen year old. When Filius had told Albus his observations Albus had admitted she was a lot older than she looked. Filius had wondered what that meant but was placated with the Headmaster telling him she was seventeen.

It made Filius wonder why she was here, pretending to be a fifth year student. Albus had told the staff, except Umbridge, that Blake was here to watch over Harry. Filius couldn't deny that was a good idea. Between the Ministry, Death Eaters and Voldemort himself Harry wasn't safe and Flitwick was happy the son of his favourite student was protected.

"Thank you," Blake said, offering her hand to the small Professor. Flitwick shook her hand. "I don't mean to be rude but I was wondering…" she trailed off with the shake of her head. She changed her mind about asking his origins.

"You're wondering why I am so small?" he asked with a chuckle. His first year Muggleborns and Muggle raised half-blood always asked him the same question. Those raised in the wizarding world had their curiosity answered by their parents.

Blake blushed in embarrassment. "Don't worry, it doesn't bother me," Flitwick assured her. "I get this question several times at the beginning of the year. Some of my ancestors are goblins. While the goblin blood left in my family is very minimal we still show some of their traits, such as small stature."

"Ah," Blake said. It made sense. He was small like the goblins.

"Is there anything else you needed?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"No thanks," Blake said standing up. She left the Charms Professor's office and followed Minerva out of the office.

"How did it go?" Minerva questioned.

"Good," Blake replied as they walked to the stairs. "Chang has to serve her detention with Severus."

"You shouldn't sound so happy," Minerva said disapproving.

"Minerva I have been alive for a long time, I need to have some fun," Blake said. Torturing rude students was a good way to liven things up for her.

Minerva shook her head fondly. She loved the girl but sometimes she wondered how badly Katherine had messed with her mind to make her enjoy making students miserable. "I wish I could understand your past better," she muttered quietly.

Blake stopped in her tracks. They were on the third floor and a few students passed by them. The younger students eyed them curiously while the older students paid them no attention. They knew the information would be among the rumour mill in a matter of hours. "I can tell you whatever you want to know," Blake said, hoping she wouldn't regret those words. "But it would be so much easier if there was a way to show you."

"There is a way," Minerva said thoughtfully. "But only if you agree." Blake waited for her to continue. "We have something called a Pensieve. It allows us to view past memories."

"Do you have one?" Blake questioned. She liked the idea, assuming she could choose the memories that would be shown.

"Unfortunately not," Minerva said sadly. She wanted one but hadn't been able to find one, nor had she had the time to search for one. "Severus and Albus have one. They are the only ones I know of that do, except perhaps the Ministry."

"I can ask Severus to borrow his this weekend," Blake said.

"You don't have to do that you know," Minerva said as they resumed walking to the Great Hall. She didn't want to force her girlfriend into showing her, her past. She was sure there were many memories that Blake would want to keep private.

"I know," Blake replied. "I've wanted to tell you more about what had happened over the years but this way is easier. It's better to show you. I think you will understand better that way."

The couple stopped outside of the Great Hall. Minerva kissed her girlfriend before pushing the door open and walking up to the Head Table. Blake took her seat next to Harry. "How much trouble are you in?" Hermione questioned.

"Detention with Umbridge for the week," Blake replied, filling her plate with more food than Ron had, much to the surprise of nearby students.

"Ouch," Ron said sympathetically. He wouldn't want to spend more time with the toad than necessary.

"Well on the bright side it can't be as bad as detention with Lockhart," Harry said, trying to cheer her up. "I spent four hours answering fan mail for that fraud."

"While I don't want to be in detention as I much rather spend time in my quarters," Blake said, not noticing the repulsed looks the Golden Trio had. No one wanted to think about their professor in such an intimate way. "I say do your worst. I doubt there is anything she could do to me that I couldn't deal with."

"I don't know," Harry said shaking his head. "The Cruciatus Curse is horrible. You don't want to get hit with that."

"Harry," Hermione exclaimed smacking his arm though she was saddened at the fact that he knew what that felt like. "Professor Umbridge may be a bad teacher but she's not going to go around using the Unforgiveables on students." Harry rubbed the spot where Hermione had hit him.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Harry grumbled. "Did you see how angry she was earlier? It looked like she was ready to hex Blake."

After dinner Blake headed to Umbridge's classroom for detention. "Come in Ms. Salvatore," Umbridge called when Blake knocked on the door. Blake pushed the door open. "Come, sit. You will be writing lines for me tonight."

Blake resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Was writing lines really the best she could do? "Whatever you say Professor," she muttered, sitting down at a desk in the front of the room.

Umbridge glared at her as she sat a piece of parchment in front of her. She pulled her favorite quill to use on bratty students and sat it on the desk as well. "There's no ink," Blake called when Umbridge sat down. "And what am I supposed to write?"

"You won't need ink," Umbridge said gleefully. "I want you to write 'Mudblood.'"

Blake frowned. What on Earth did Mudblood mean? And why wouldn't she need ink? "How long?" she sighed. The soon she did this the sooner she got to go back to Minerva.

"Until the message sinks in," was Umbridge's answer.

Blake had a feeling the toad woman was up to something but started writing Mudblood over and over again. When she started writing it the fourth time she felt a strange, burning sensation on the back of her right hand. She scratched it a few times without looking. By her sixth time it was burning more and she glanced at her hand. Blake looked horrified when she saw the words she had written were etched on her skin. Now she knew what Umbridge meant.

As she kept writing she tried to form some kind of plan. How could she keep Minerva from seeing this? How could she hide it from the others? The simple solution was vampire blood. She planned on taking some of her brother's blood when she got back to her quarters. The blood would heal the wounds and no one would have to know. She wouldn't let Umbridge have the satisfaction. She knew now that keeping Harry out of detention was more important than ever.

It was well after 9pm by the time Umbridge let Blake leave, with a reminder that she had to come back the next day. The back of her hand started to resemble hamburger meat by the time she finished. It burned and itched but didn't hurt as much as she figured Umbridge expected it to.

She walked through the halls of Hogwarts. There were very few students wandering the halls at this time since curfew was at ten. Godric was snoozing in his portrait when she could there. "Quidditch," Blake muttered. Godric grumbled about being woken up but swung open. "Accio Bag," she called as she stepped inside.

The bag that held the vampire blood flew to her and she quickly pulled out a vial of Damon's blood. She took a small sip. There was no need to waste the whole vial. She frowned when she saw the wounds didn't heal. "Blake," Minerva called stepping out of the bedroom. Her hair was out of its usual tight bun and she was wearing a tartan gown. Blake quickly stuffed the blood back into the bag and pushed her sleeve down to hide her hand.

"Hello love," Blake said forcing a smile on her face. "Did I wake you?"

Minerva shook her head. "No, I was reading," she replied. Her eyes locked on the bag in Blake's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Blake said quickly. Minerva raised an eyebrow at her. "I was going to look something up but I forgot what it was. I'm going to get ready for bed."

With those words she left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

After breakfast Blake stood outside the Great Hall, waiting for someone. As she waited she could see the similarities between herself, at this moment, and a vampire stalking its prey. She stayed in the shadows, watching and waiting. It wasn't meant to be a secret, that's just how it came out. She had spent far too much time with Damon and Stefan.

It was Saturday, her week of detention was now over, and Blake was hoping to get answers to a question that had been bugging her all week. "Greengrass," Blake called when she saw the person she had been waiting for.

Daphne was walking out of the Great Hall with her best friend Tracey Davis. She glanced at Blake then at Tracey and back to Blake before whispering something that Blake couldn't hear. Tracey nodded and walked off in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

"What do you want Salvatore?" Daphne demanded. Normally she wouldn't mind seeing the older girl but not while she was with Tracey.

"I wanted to ask you something," Blake said. She looked around at the people gathered outside of the Great Hall. "In private."

Daphne led Blake to a corner away from everyone. "What?" Daphne asked. Her anger had slipped away and now she was curious. Over the last week they had gotten friendly. If she was honest with herself Daphne would even call Blake a friend.

"What does 'Mudblood' mean?" Blake asked. It had bugged her all week, carving something into her skin and not knowing what it meant other than the fact that it was some type of insult directed at her.

Daphne's eyes widened in surprise and she quickly looked around to see if anyone overheard Blake. She sighed in relief when it looked as though no one was paying them any attention. She grabbed Blake's arm and dragged her into an unused classroom.

"You cannot go around saying things like that," Daphne hissed. While she was a Slytherin it was a word she never used and would never use.

"Like what?" Blake asked confused.

Daphne sighed. She knew Blake grew up in the States. They had talked about it when it became obvious to Daphne that her new friend knew nothing about the wizarding world and her accent was more southern United States than British. "Look," Daphne said trying to figure out a way to explain this without looking bad. "There are some people, and I will admit they are mostly Slytherins, but there are some people who think they are better than everyone else. You know about the different blood statuses right?"

"Yeah," Blake confirmed.

"Well the purebloods extremists don't generally like half-bloods or Muggleborns," Daphne explained. "Most of said purebloods follow Voldemort. They have a term for Muggleborns. A term most people wouldn't use, especially in a civil conversation." Blake knew where this was going. "These purebloods call Muggleborns Mudbloods," Daphne shuddered as she repeated the foul word, much like those who were afraid of Voldemort's name, "because they think their blood is dirty, or muddy."

Blake nodded. She understood now. She unconsciously rubbed her raw hand. She almost found the situation amusing. She wasn't a Muggleborn, not that she had a problem with being one, but now she was forever labeled as a 'Mudblood' despite the fact that her blood was purer than Umbridge's.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Daphne said frowning.

"Nothing," Blake said quickly, trying to hide it. But Daphne was quicker and grabbed her hand.

"Bloody hell," Daphne whispered in horror. She gently traced the letters that clearly spelled Mudblood. "This was a blood quill, wasn't it?"

"If you mean a quill that makes you write with your own blood then yeah," Blake said pulling her hand away.

"The damage this has done," Daphne started. She didn't know much about blood quills but she knew this wasn't supposed to happen. Blood quill were originally designed to sign contracts and while they were still used, it was illegal for someone else to own one let alone use it on a student. Daphne thought only the goblins owned one. "Who did this?"

"It doesn't matter," Blake answered pulling her hand away.

"If someone in this castle is using a blood quill on students it does matter," Daphne said firmly. She had never used one before but she knew they were painful. She had to know who was doing it so she could protect herself and Tracey. "Does Professor McGonagall know?" Blake didn't look at her. "She's doesn't does she? How could you keep this from her?"

"You don't know anything," Blake hissed. "If I told her she would kill Umbridge." Blake slapped her hand over her mouth. "Ah shit."

"So it was Umbridge," Daphne said. She had a feeling it was. She had detention with most of the teachers in the school and none of them have blood quills, let alone use them. The only one twisted enough to force students to use one would be Filch.

"Damn it," Blake hissed, angry at herself. She rounded on Daphne. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this."

Daphne held up her hands. "I won't," she promised. "But you should. She may be pissed, no I take that back, she will definitely be pissed but I think she would rather hear it from you than someone else. How have you managed to keep that hidden for this long?"

Blake shrugged. "Long sleeve shirts and I have my robes to cover it."

"What are you using for this?" Daphne asked, grabbing Blake's hand once again. Blake didn't speak. "So nothing then, ask Professor Snape for some Essence of Murtlap."

"I don't think that will help," Blake mumbled.

Daphne looked confused. She remembered her father signing a contract a few years ago and he had to use a blood quill. Her mother gave him Essence of Murtlap and it soothed and healed the wound. There wasn't even a scar. The Murtlap would heal Blake's wound too, but because she had to use the blood quill so much it would scar. "Why not?"

"I tried using vampire blood to heal my hand and it didn't work," Blake explained.

The first question that came to mind was where she got vampire blood from. Vampire blood was extremely rare and vampires didn't exactly go around giving out their blood. Deciding that probably wasn't the best question to ask she chose another one. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know but the blood didn't work," Blake said. This was the first time vampire blood didn't heal a wound and it was unsettling to say the least.

"How did you manage to get ahold of vampire blood?" Daphne asked. She couldn't help herself. She was dying to know.

Blake was hesitant to reply. She wasn't sure about giving out personal information to someone she barely knew. Then again that didn't stop her before. "I don't know if I should tell you," Blake confessed. It worked out the first time but in a school where secrets tend to get out she had to be careful.

Daphne pulled out her wand. "I, Daphne Greengrass, swear on my magic not to reveal the secrets of Blake Salvatore without her permission. So mote it be." A flash of light surrounded them. "There, now I can't tell anyone what you tell me."

Blake's eyes widened in shock, "Why would you do that?" Blake choked out. Making an oath like that was dangerous. "Do you even know what you just did?"

"Yes I do know what I did," Daphne replied. "Pureblood families make sure to explain things like this to their kids. I also know you can release me from my oath when you feel I can be trusted. I did it because you need a friend, a real friend, not someone you're forced to spend time with."

The older witch wasn't stupid. She knew Daphne was talking about Harry and his friends and she had a point. She was forced to spend time with them in order to protect Harry and honestly, she didn't particularly enjoy their company. Sure they were nice enough but she couldn't stand Harry and Ron's prejudices regarding Slytherins and Hermione was too much of a bookworm for her liking.

"Fine," Blake agreed. "But first you will answer a question for me."

Daphne was a little nervous at what kind of question Blake would want to ask her. "Alright," Daphne agreed, silently praying to Merlin it wasn't a difficult question to answer.

"That girl you were with," Blake started and Daphne stiffened. "You love her don't you?" Daphne avoided looking at Blake. "That's why you helped me with Chang. You knew about my relationship with Minerva and you wanted… help or advice or something but you weren't sure if you could trust me."

Daphne looked down and nodded. "Yes," she admitted. "Her name is Tracey Davis. We've been best friends since we were kids. Our mothers are best friends. Being gay in the wizarding world is not a bad thing, I mean Dumbledore is gay and then there is McGonagall, both highly respected."

"Wait," Blake interrupted. "Dumbledore is gay?"

"Yeah he is," Daphne said laughing. "Honestly what did you expect? Can you imagine any straight guy wearing the type of robes he does. My point is I don't have any problem with being gay. I accepted that about myself last year when I realized I was in love with Tracey. It's just…"

"Afraid to tell her the truth, afraid she won't feel the same and not sure if you can handle the rejection," Blake finished.

"Yeah," Daphne agreed. "Was it like that with Professor McGonagall?"

"No," Blake replied. She was looking out the window, lost in memories. "With her it was different; honestly it was as easy as breathing."

Daphne smiled. That's how it felt when she was with Tracey. "Then… who?" Daphne questioned.

Blake sighed and turned to face the blonde. "I didn't grow up around here," Daphne stayed silent. She already knew this. "I didn't even grow up in this century." Daphne frowned. This was the moment of truth for Blake. Daphne couldn't tell anyone because of the oath but she was still nervous. "I was born January 27th, 1847."

Daphne stared at her in silence. She wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't a lie. Blake had no reason to lie to her but it was still hard to believe. "You wanted to know where I got the vampire blood," Blake continued. "My brothers are vampires. They were changed in 1864 by a woman I thought I loved. She betrayed me and my brothers but not until she had her fun with all three of us."

"That is twisted," Daphne said referring to Katherine. "I hope you kicked her arse."

Blake laughed. "Not exactly, but she was killed."

"I'm sorry about what happened," Daphne said honestly. She couldn't imagine how she would feel if the person she loved had done something like that. "So are you a vampire too?"

Blake shook her head. "Definitely not," she replied. "My mother was a witch and she invented a spell that made me immortal."

"So you are a half-blood," Daphne said frowning. That wasn't right. Thanks to Umbridge she would be forever labeled as a Muggleborn.

"No, I'm a pureblood," Blake corrected. Daphne looked at her confused. "In my family, magic is passed down from the women. My mother was a witch as was her mother and so on. I don't know exactly how I can be a pureblood but I went to Gringotts and they confirmed it. I should let you get back to Tracey."

"You need to tell someone about your hand," Daphne said from the classroom door. "Sooner or later someone else is going to do something to anger her and will have to use a blood quill." She left the room hoping her words were enough to convince her.

She headed down to Severus' quarters in the dungeons where she planned on having tea with Severus and meeting Salazar for the first time. She still needed to ask Severus to borrow his Pensieve so she could show her memories to Minerva later that night.

She was nervous at the thought. She wasn't sure which memories she should show. She figured it would be best to show a few of Katherine so Minerva could understand their relationship better but the thought of seeing that, she wasn't sure. It was bad enough remembering what had happened in the past but reliving it was going to be painful.

Severus' quarters were only a few doors away from the entrance to the Slytherin common room. When she got to the portrait of Salazar she took a deep breath. "Password," Salazar asked bored. He didn't bother looking up from his book.

"Lily," Blake muttered barely loud enough for Salazar to hear her.

Salazar looked up at the sound of a female voice. It was the first female to come to these quarters in over fifty years. "Merlin's beard," Salazar gasped. "Who are you?"

"My name is Blake," Blake paused, "Ayanna Salvatore." Blake resisted the urge to laugh at Salazar's expression.

"You are related to my love, Ayanna?" he questioned though he was sure he knew the answer.

"Yes," Blake replied. "She is my ancestor."

"Yes, I can see it in your face," Salazar replied. His book was long forgotten. "Come in child. I want to hear all about you and your family."

"I see Salazar finally let you in," Severus greeted from his chair underneath Salazar's portrait.

"Severus, do you have any idea who this is?" Salazar said appearing in the portrait. Salazar was far more excited to see Blake than Godric had been. Then again Godric wasn't in love with Ayanna.

"I have an idea," Severus said dryly.

"Where are you from child?" Salazar asked eagerly. "I'm curious to know where Ayanna went after she left Hogwarts."

"I was born in Virginia," Blake replied. Salazar stared blankly at her.

"She lived in the New World," Severus explained. "In the continent to the west of Britain, it was discovered long after you died."

Salazar nodded. "Tell me about your life," he demanded as Severus got up to make some tea.

"Well I grew up with my father and brothers," Blake began before telling him the abridged version of her life growing up.

"When were you born?" Salazar asked curious. The way she talked, with the slaves and such, sounded like she was born in the olden days.

"1847," Blake replied.

Salazar turned to Severus. "Please tell me the descendant of my sweet Ayanna didn't make one of those vile things," Salazar pleaded.

Blake had no idea what Salazar was talking about but Severus understood and shook his head. "No, she did not," Severus assured him. "It seems her mother was a very talented witch and used her own type of soul magic."

"Merlin's beard," Salazar exclaimed. "I haven't heard of anyone intentionally using soul magic since Ayanna."

"My mother was a powerful witch," Blake said proudly. "I have the spell that she used. It's in her Grimoire but I have no intention of using it." Salazar nodded, pleased with her plan. Soul magic was dangerous in the best of circumstances. "What are these objects you are talking about?"

Salazar opened his mouth to explain but Severus cut him off. "Now is not the time to know that," he said firmly. Though he spoke to Blake he gave Salazar a pointed look. "I'm sure you will find out sooner or later."

Severus stepped back while Salazar and Blake bonded over the fact she shared blood with the woman he loved. "Oh, there is a room in the castle that I made for Ayanna," Salazar said, hours later. He had forgotten about the room until just now. "Only someone with her blood can get in it so it should have been vacant all this time. It's on the third floor, behind the portrait of a raven. She left some of her things here and I stored them away in the room."

"I remember that room," Severus injected. "People have tried for years to get in but the door never opened. Most assume it was built by Rowena because of the portrait of the raven."

"How do I get in?" Blake asked curious.

"There's a password as well as wards to only allow someone who shares her blood inside," Salazar explain. "The password is vervain. Only you will have the ability to tell the raven the password."

Blake nodded. "Can I bring someone in the room with me?" she questioned. She thought about showing Minerva and Daphne the room. Not at the same time of course but it would be a good way to explain her family history to the young blonde.

Salazar scratched his chin thoughtfully. "You know I have no idea," he confessed. "I didn't think about bringing someone in the room. My guess would be if you are there you can allow others to enter. Ask the raven when you go there."

"Thank you Salazar," Blake said. "This is kind of you."

Salazar waved off her thanks. "I've made many mistakes in my life child," Salazar said. "My biggest regret is not being a better man, a man that she could love. You need to go to Gringotts too when you get a chance."

Blake looked at the portrait. She remembered Godric mentioning a vault Salazar made. "I made a vault for Ayanna's family," Salazar continued. "That vault shouldn't have been touched since before I died so I expect the vault to be filled with gold, enough for you and your family to live on for the rest of their lives. I instructed the goblins not to tell anyone about the vault, you have to go ask them about it before they will take you there."

Blake, Severus and Salazar spent the next several hours making small talk, only pausing to eat lunch. It was almost dinner time and Blake still hadn't asked Severus about the Pensieve. "Severus," Blake said getting the man's attention. They were currently playing a game of wizard's chess, which Blake was enjoying even though she was getting demolished by the wizard, even if help from Salazar. She wanted to get a set for Stefan.

Severus looked up. "Yes?" he asked.

"Can I borrow your Pensieve for the weekend?" Blake questioned biting her lip in anticipation.

Severus stared at her with his eyebrow raised. "I wasn't aware you knew what a Pensieve was," he commented.

"Minerva told me," Blake informed him. "I want to show her some of my memories from the past."

Severus left the room and Blake was confused. He came back a few minutes later with a small object in his hand. "Have Minerva tap this with her wand and it will return to normal size," he instructed. "To remove your memories you need to think about them one at a time and put your finger to your head. Concentrate on pushing the memory out and a silvery substance should come out of your head." He handed her a pouch with some vials. "You can store your memories in these. You can keep the vials, just in case you don't want to keep your memories. You will still remember of course but this is a good way to make your head less chaotic."

Blake thanked him and promised to return the Pensieve on Monday. Severus led Blake down to the Great Hall for dinner. She sped through dinner as quickly as she could without being rude. Now that she had the Pensieve she was eager to use it though not as eager to relive some of her memories.

After dinner she headed back to their quarters. The Pensieve was placed on the coffee table and the vials were next to it. Blake went and changed into her nightclothes as they were more comfortable and helped her relax.

Minerva showed up ten minutes later. She talked to Ron and Hermione and made sure they were patrolling that evening since she would be busy. If something was to happen they were to go to the Head Boy or Girl, or another Head of House if needed.

"You don't have to do this," Minerva said gently. She had restored the Pensieve to full size and Blake had pulled out her first memory and placed it inside.

"I know," Blake said. "But I want to do this." Minerva tightly grasped Blake's hand and they stuck their heads into the Pensieve.

"This is so weird," Blake said walking through the halls of the Veritas Estate, the home she had grown up in.

"Where are we?" Minerva questioned following her girlfriend outside of the house.

"My family home," Blake replied. "This is where I grew up."

Minerva frowned. "This doesn't look like the Boarding House I went to," she commented.

Blake chuckled as they walked through the garden. "It's not the same place," she explained. "The Boarding House was built in 1914 and Veritas Estate, where we are now, was destroyed in 1865 after the Battle of Willow Creek."

"Where are we going?" Minerva questioned. "And what year is it?"

"1854," Blake replied. "I'm seven here and we are heading right over there." She pointed to the grass area where three younger kids were. "Stefan is my age and Damon is fourteen."

"_Catch me if you can Damon," seven year old Blake yelled._

"_No, catch me," Stefan yelled taking off in the opposite direction. _

_Damon looked back and forth between his two siblings and groaned. "No fair," Damon yelled. He watched his sister move closer and closer to the woods. "Blake, don't go in the woods, you know better." Blake rolled her eyes but ran toward Stefan. _

"_Gotcha," Damon said grinning triumphantly. His arms wrapped around his sisters waist and he spun her around and around._

"_Damon stop," Blake squealed. "I'm going to be sick and Papa says that's not lady like."_

_Stefan snorted as he moved closer to his siblings._

The two women were pulled out of the memory. Minerva was a little confused as to why that particular memory was shown. Blake saw this confusion and explained. "I wanted to show you that my life wasn't a complete horror story. There was a time when everything was good and I was happy. We were all happy."

She placed the next memory into the Pensieve after hesitating for a moment. They were back in Veritas Estate but Minerva noticed it was a later year. She couldn't be sure what year it was but the furniture and fixtures looked older and worn compared to before.

"We are in 1864," Blake said answering Minerva's unspoken question. "April to be exact, the day I met Katherine."

They were next to the stairs. Blake could see seventeen year old Stefan sitting on the staircase, spying on their father. Any minute now her past self would come down the stairs and her fate would be sealed.

_Giuseppe Salvatore speaking to someone outside. "I am sorry to hear about your family. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you need," Giuseppe said to the unknown person. _

"_Why thank you kind sir," a woman said. _

Even after all these years Blake still remembered her voice and it still affected her like it had all those years ago. She tried not to focus on the door where she knew Katherine would be but she couldn't help it. "Are you alright?" Minerva whispered. Blake simply nodded.

"_Why are you standing here?" Blake asked coming downstairs. Stefan jumped at the sound of his sister's voice._

"_Father is speaking to someone," Stefan replied._

"_Come on in and meet my children," Giuseppe said stepping aside to allow her in. _

Blake clenched her fists. "Don't invite her in," she hissed though he couldn't hear her.

_In walked the most beautiful woman Blake and Stefan had ever seen. She had long, curly brown hair and brown eyes and a green dress that fit her body perfectly. A necklace rested just above the top of her dress.__Neither of the Salvatore's noticed the woman beside her. "Hello," she said smiling at them. "I'm Katherine Pierce."_

Blake watched her past self blush as she looked at Katherine. She felt like vomiting.

_She offered her hand to Stefan and he kissed it. Blake had the urge to slap him. Katherine offered her hand to Blake and she shook it. "This is my handmaiden, Emily Bennett."_

"So that's Emily Bennett," Minerva muttered in awe. Blake tore her eyes from Katherine to glance at her mother.

"_Nice to meet you Ms. Blake," Emily said smiling at her. Emily Bennett was a beautiful young woman in her mid-thirties. Her black hair was set up in a loose bun and her skin was lighter than most slaves. Unlike her fellow slaves there was something special about Emily. Blake shook her hand and jumped at the shock she got from the older woman. Emily smiled as their magic's recognized each other. _

"What was that jump?" Minerva questioned.

"It was an electrical shock of some kind," Blake replied. "I remember asking Emily about it. She said it was our magic's recognizing each other. Didn't think that was possible but it is Emily Bennett."

"_Katherine why don't I show you to your room," Giuseppe suggested. _

"_I will do it," Blake volunteered and Stefan nodded vigorously. _

"_Stefan," Giuseppe said, seeing his son's eagerness but ignoring his daughter. "Show her to the spare room." Blake frowned as Stefan took Katherine upstairs. "Blake, show Emily to her quarters."_

"_Yes Father," Blake said. "Right this way Ms. Emily."_

"_Please call me Emily," Emily said._

"_As you wish," Blake said. Blake led her to the servant's quarters down in the basement. "You will be sharing your quarters with Jasmine, my handmaiden. The men have their own quarters elsewhere on our property." Giuseppe moved the men to another location after finding out that some of his maids, including Jasmine, were almost assaulted. He didn't know who the culprit was and wanted to protect his daughter. _

"_Thank you Ms. Blake," Emily said smiling at the girl. It hurt Emily knowing Blake didn't recognize her but she didn't blame her. They had never met after all. Giuseppe had made sure of that by taking Blake away moments after her birth. _

"_Ms. Blake," Jasmine said coming down the steps. "Your father and Master Stefan had to leave for a bit and Ms. Katherine is looking for you."_

_Emily's eyes darkened but she said nothing. _

Blake eyed Emily curiously. It looked as though she wasn't happy about Blake spending time with Katherine. She wished she had noticed it sooner.

_She didn't want her child anywhere near Katherine but she owed Katherine a life debt and what she wanted she got. Emily couldn't do anything about it, no matter how much it hurt. It was of the utmost importance that Katherine never found out Blake was Emily's daughter. "Excuse me Emily. I mustn't keep Ms. Pierce waiting."_

_Blake left Emily alone in the quarters so she could go find Katherine. Luckily it didn't take long to find the other woman. "Ms. Pierce," Blake said, getting the older woman's attention._

"_Call me Katherine," Katherine said turning away from the family portrait above the fireplace._

"_Very well Katherine," Blake said smiling. _

"_Ms. Blake, would you be interested in giving me a tour of the property?" Katherine asked. _

"_Of course," Blake said. "Call me Blake."_

_Blake showed her around the house first, pointing out the bedrooms and library among others, before they headed outside. "You have a beautiful home," Katherine said._

"_Thank you," Blake said blushing for some unknown reason. Silently they walked outside. "Would you like to see the garden?"_

"_Yes," Katherine said as Blake led her through the backyard. _

"_This is my garden," Blake said showing Katherine a small plot of land isolated from the rest of the garden. _

"_Your father allows you to grow your own garden?" Katherine questioned surprised. From what she had learned about wealthy families she knew they wouldn't allow their child to get dirty from something such as gardening. _

"_It took some persuasion but he finally agreed but only after giving me seeds that he wanted me to grow. Would you like to see them?" Blake asked. Katherine nodded and both girls knelt down. Blake started pointing out the plants and was telling Katherine what they were._

"_What is this one?" Katherine asked pointing to a small purple flower. _

"_Father calls it Verbena," Blake said, touching the flower. It was her favorite out of all the flowers. "He said it would protect me so he wanted me to grow it."_

Blake started laughing much to Minerva's confusion. "I'll explain after," she promised.

_Katherine's eyes darkened but she hid it well. "It is very beautiful," she said. "Though its beauty cannot be compared to yours, for yours is a beauty that surpasses all."_

Blake gagged while Minerva glared at Katherine, willing the vampire to burst into flames.

_Blake blushed. "Would you like to take a piece with you for luck?" she asked eagerly. _

"_Thank you but I must decline," Katherine said, inching away from the flower. "I do not wish to take away from your luck."_

The memory faded away and the two ended up back in their room. "Verbena, the flower I showed Katherine," Blake said beginning her explanation. "It was my favorite in my garden. My father told me it would protect me so I saw it as some sort of lucky charm. It turns out Verbena is also called Vervain, a plant that is harmful to vampires. It protects against compulsion and it burns them."

Minerva nodded. She could now see the humour in her girlfriend loving that flower. "Did Katherine say things like that often?" she asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Yeah," Blake said shaking her head sadly. "She was the master manipulator. She knew exactly what to say to make me love her."

She put her hand to her head and frowned. She had no idea which memory to show next. "You don't have to show anymore," Minerva said gently grabbing Blake's hand.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I need to get this out. I didn't realize it until I saw her in that last memory but I never truly made my peace with her death or with what she did to me, Stefan and Damon. I need to do this for me, for my brothers and for you."

Minerva nodded. She wondered if maybe Blake wasn't as over Katherine as she claimed and if this was what her girlfriend needed then she would be there for her. "Alright," she agreed. "I will be there for you, no matter what."

Blake gently kissed Minerva. "Thanks," Blake said. "I just don't know where to go from here."

"Whatever you are comfortable with showing," Minerva said. "No matter how painful it is for either of us, I will watch it with you."

Blake sighed and pulled out another memory. "I don't know if I will be able to get through this one but I want to view it. I want to see it now that I'm away from her compulsions." Minerva was a little nervous as to what memory Blake chose but she would suffer through it no matter what.

Blake stared at the Pensieve for another minute before sticking her head into the liquid. They appeared on the second floor of Veritas Manor. "When is this?" Minerva questioned.

"May 1864," Blake replied. "There," she pointed to Katherine who was wandering through the hallway late at night.

"What is she doing?" Minerva asked narrowing her eyes at the vampire.

"You will see," Blake said following Katherine. They stepped into the room seconds after Katherine had. "This is my bedroom."

"_Blake," Katherine's voice called, alerting the younger girl to the vampire's presence._

"_Katherine," Blake called in surprise. "How did you get in here?"_

"_That's a secret," Katherine teased._

"_I saw you going into Stefan's room last night," Blake accused._

"_Is that jealousy I detect?" Katherine asked raising an eyebrow. Blake ignored the question. "Your brother wished to speak to me."_

"_He fancies you," Blake said with a hint of disgust in her voice._

"You didn't like that Stefan had feelings for Katherine," Minerva commented.

Blake shook her head. "No, I hated it," she admitted. "I felt like I would lose her to him and the fact that he was my brother made it worse."

"_He's nice but I prefer someone else," Katherine said winking at Blake. The younger girl blushed. "There is no need to be jealous." Katherine stepped closer to Blake and stroked her cheek._

Blake pulled them out of the memory just as Katherine was removing her nightgown. "I can't," Blake said running to the bathroom and vomiting into the toilet bowl. Minerva followed Blake to the bathroom and knelt beside her, gently rubbing her back. "I hate her," Blake moaned. "I hate her more than I've ever hated anyone."

"We can stop," Minerva said wetting a cloth and holding it against Blake's neck.

Blake shook her head. "No," she said. "There are two more memories I want you to see. Don't worry, neither have Katherine in them."

They made their way back into the Pensieve. Minerva carefully studied their surroundings. They were in the town square. The entire town we gathered around a large pyre that had yet to be lit. Tied to the pyre was a young girl.

"Merlin's beard," Minerva breathed. "That's you."

"Yes," Blake said. "This was the day I died." She pointed to three people in the back. They were the only three people that weren't celebrating the capture of a witch. "My father and brothers, Damon and Stefan tried to help but there was nothing they could do."

"_Blake Salvatore," George Lockwood called, silencing the crowd. "You are charged with the crime of witchcraft. What say you in your defense?"_

"_Damon, help me," Blake pleaded. "Stefan, please."_

_Tears fell from the Salvatore brothers as they watched. Damon tried to run forward, to break his sister out but Giuseppe grabbed him. "There is nothing you can do Damon," Giuseppe said. "If you interfere you will get yourself thrown on the pyre."_

Minerva gasped. "He's doing nothing to help you?" she choked.

"There was nothing he could do except make sure Damon and Stefan lived," Blake said.

_George threw his torch on the pyre._

Blake pulled them out of the memory as soon as she heard her own screams. Minerva had to pour herself a glass of Firewhiskey. That was truly one of the most horrifying things she had ever seen in her many years.

"There is one more, if you want to see it," Blake muttered when the glass was empty.

"Is it as bad as that last one?" Minerva questioned.

"No," Blake replied. "It's after Emily's spell, when I came back."

"Okay," Minerva said.

Blake placed the last memory in the Pensieve and the felt the familiar pull one last time.

Blake and Minerva appeared next to a cabin in the woods that was next to the lake.

"I'm inside," Blake said leading to Minerva to the cabin. They walked inside just in time to find Blake thrashing around on the bed.

"_Wake up my child," Emily pleaded._

"What's going on?" Minerva questioned.

"Emily was unsure if her spell was going to work," Blake explained. "She angered the spirits when she attempted the spell. She was scared they would stop her."

"The spirits?" Minerva asked. She watched Emily continue to try to wake Blake.

"The spirits of the Bennett witches," Blake explained. "It's where our power comes from. They are focused on the balance of nature. Resurrection is wrong. What is dead should stay dead. Which is why they hate vampires."

"So Emily went against the balance to save you and they punished her for it," Minerva said.

_Blake opened her eyes. "The fire," she shuddered._

"_The fire is gone child," Emily promised. She pulled her daughter into her arms._

"_Damon, Stefan… Katherine," Blake muttered._

"_Damon and Stefan are fine," Emily assured her. "They are home but I'm afraid you can't see them. Katherine, she betrayed you my daughter. She told George Lockwood you were a witch."_

"_No," Blake said pulling away from Emily. She staggered to the door and left the cabin._

"You were in denial," Minerva said as they followed memory Blake to the edge of the water.

"I couldn't believe the woman I loved would kill me," Blake admitted. "Sometimes it's still hard to believe."

"_Blake," Emily called. The young girl didn't look up. "I know you are upset but Katherine isn't who you think she is. She's selfish, manipulative, vain… my point is she cares more about saving herself than she does about other people. I'm sorry my child, I wish I could have warned you sooner but I was forbidden._

"_I don't know what to do," Blake confessed._

"_Stay here with me," Emily said. "I will teach you what I can so you can protect yourself and when the time comes, maybe you can have Damon and Stefan back."_


	10. Chapter 10

This story has taken a different turn that I had imagined when I began, hence the story name change. It will get darker in the next few chapters.

Anyone who likes Vampire Diaries, check out GlimmGlimm98's story The Story of Samantha Salvatore.

* * *

><p>The rest of their weekend was a lot less stressful. Blake returned the Pensieve to Severus on Monday and was now following Harry and Ron to Divination class. The subject had interested her ever since Minerva brought it up during their first meeting.<p>

They climbed up the steps to the North Tower. "Class is here," Harry said when Blake walked past the class. They walked into the classroom and Blake was glad she wasn't claustrophobic otherwise she wouldn't survive being in this room.

Professor Trelawney was there to greet them and Blake raised an eyebrow at the so called Seer. "Is she sane?" Blake whispered to Harry after she told them to start their assignment, reading a crystal ball.

Harry shrugged. "I don't think so," he said. "But she's made a prophecy so she's not a complete fraud, I think."

By the end of the class Blake was ready to murder someone. She asked Harry and Ron to lead her to Dumbledore's office before they had to go to their next class. "Cockroach cluster," she said shaking her head in disgust at the password. Harry had mentioned Dumbledore's fondness for sweets and she prayed to all the deities that cockroach clusters wasn't a real sweet.

"Ms. Salvatore," Dumbledore greeted without looking up from his desk. "I've heard you've been busy since term started."

"I don't know what you mean," Blake lied.

"Really?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling as usual. "I've heard you've made friends with the eldest Miss Greengrass."

"Are you about to lecture me on the danger of Slytherins?" Blake asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," Albus said. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter have been concerned about your friendship but I think Miss Greengrass is a nice young woman. I was referring to your detentions with Delores Umbridge. I know you are trying to keep the focus away from Harry but you do not want the attention on yourself."

"That woman tries what little patience I have," Blake said.

"Yes I can understand that," Albus agreed. "What brings you to my office Ms. Salvatore? No trouble with Minerva I hope."

"No, there's nothing wrong with Minerva and I," Blake said. "It's about Divination. I was in that class and it is terrible. Professor Trelawney cannot teach to save her life and the kids don't care. It's an interesting subject if done right."

"What do you propose I do?" Albus asked.

"Get rid of her and hire another Professor," Blake said immediately. "Otherwise everyone is going to fail their exams."

"Unfortunately I can't simply 'get rid of her' as you put it," Albus said. "She is safer in Hogwarts which is why she has remained here but I do see your point." Blake missed the grin on Albus' face. "Congratulations Professor Salvatore, I'm sure the fifth and seventh years will be pleased to have a professor looking out for their best interests."

"Professor… what the actual fuck," Blake shouted. "No Albus, I am not a professor. I can barely tolerate your Gryffindor's and you want me to teach them. Hell no."

"The students need a decent professor as you pointed out," Albus reminded her. If Albus was being honest with himself he would admit that his reason for hiring Blake as a Divination professor was more selfish then the students needing a better professor. The Board of Governor's had threatened to drop the class if grades didn't improve and Albus couldn't allow Trelawney to leave. "Who better than the daughter of Emily Bennett?"

"Why don't you just announce that at dinner?" Blake said sarcastically.

"Actually, I will be announcing your new position at dinner," Albus said.

Blake groaned and stormed out of the office. She bumped into Minerva. "Blake? What are you doing here?" Minerva asked confused.

"I just got hired as the new Divination Professor," Blake groaned.

"What?" Minerva questioned in surprise. "How… why?"

"Apparently complaining about Trelawney wasn't the best idea," Blake said sighing. "I get the feeling Albus tricked me into taking that position." She ran a hand through her hair. "Well I suppose it won't be too difficult, I mean you can't really teach Divination but I can give them the basics on how it works."

Minerva pulled Blake into her arms. "I never thought I would see the day where I was romantically involved with a Divination Professor," she said.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Would it make you feel better if I didn't spout off random nonsense and predict student's deaths constantly?"

Minerva looked thoughtful for a minute. "That would be extremely helpful," she said. "What do you plan on doing until dinner?"

"Do you have another class?" Blake asked. Minerva raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend but answered no. "There's this room Salazar told me about. I would like to go see it, if you want to come."

"You want me to come?" Minerva asked hiding her shock. She knew about the room in question but she figured Blake would want to explore her family history on her own.

"Of course," Blake said. "It's here on the third floor, behind a portrait of a raven." She looked around. "I suppose we will have to search for it."

"No need," Minerva said with a shake of her head. "I know where it is. Students throughout the years have tried to get inside that room and failed. Ravenclaw's were convinced they had right to access it because they assumed it was Rowena's secret room."

Minerva led Blake to the far end of the corridor. She stepped aside so Blake was standing in front of the raven. Blake stared at the raven in confusion. She had no idea how she was supposed to tell a bird the password.

"Love, you have to give the password," Minerva reminded her gently.

"Vervain," Blake said. She was surprised when the portrait opened.

"Magic love," Minerva chuckled when she saw how confused Blake was.

They walked into the dark, dusty room. Minerva waved her wand and the dust cleared and the lights turned on. "Wow," Blake muttered looking around.

Ayanna's quarters were almost identical to Minerva's. There was a living room, kitchen, two bedrooms in case Ayanna had children, and a small library. The colors were done in different shades of brown that made it clear it wasn't associated with the houses of Hogwarts.

"Salazar put a lot of work into this," Minerva said looking around. "Where do you want to start?"

Blake looked around the quarters. Her eyes locked on the desk in the corner of the room. She walked over to the desk and opened it. Inside was a journal. She opened it up and flipped through the pages. One page in particular caught her attention.

"What is wrong love?" Minerva questioned concerned.

"This necklace," Blake said tapping the page. "I recognize it." Minerva glanced at the photograph of an amulet. "Stefan has it." She frowned. In the book it said the amulet belonged to Ayanna but was given to someone named Esther. So how did her brother get ahold of it?

"How did Stefan get ahold of Ayanna's amulet?" Minerva asked.

Blake shrugged. "I have no idea," she said. She frowned. "He found in 1922 but I don't remember anything else."

She flipped through the book and found a few journal entries from Ayanna. She gasped when she read the journal entries. "What?" Minerva asked confused.

"Well the amulet doesn't belong to Ayanna. It's Esther Mikaelson's. It says here Esther asked Ayanna for help protecting her children from werewolves. Ayanna refused because the spirits would be angry. Esther did the spell anyway," Blake said scanning the rest of the page. "Esther turned her children into vampires. She created vampires."

"Is the spell in there?" Minerva asked concerned. If Voldemort somehow got that spell they would all be doomed.

"No," Blake said flipped through the rest of the pages. "She didn't know the spell. But it says here the spirits were angry and turned against them. Ayanna said nature fought back. The sun became their enemy, their neighbors could keep them out of their homes, and flowers that grew at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion." Blake frowned. "That must be vervain. And the tree that gave them life can kill them. I've never heard of this white oak tree."

"How did the journal end up here? This had to be after Ayanna parted ways with the Founders," Minerva said.

Blake shrugged. "She must have come back at some point," she said. "I wondering if she gave her journal to Salazar for him to protect it, to keep it away from Esther. She may not have loved Salazar but she had to know he would do anything to help her. I'll have to ask Salazar about it later."

The journal slipped out of Blake's hands when she went to close it. A picture that was tucked between the pages slipped out. Blake bent down to grab the book and the photo. "Who is that?" Minerva asked staring at the photo of a woman that was not Ayanna.

Blake turned the photo over. "Qetsiyah," she read. "It's Ayanna's daughter." The journal was set aside so Blake could study it later.

The closet was full of Ayanna's old clothing, preserved by the magic of the room. There was a chest in the closet full of potions ingredients and candles as well as an amulet. Blake grabbed the amulet before Minerva could stop her.

Blake could feel the familiar Bennett magic coming for it. "Darling, you shouldn't touch something like that before testing it," Minerva warned.

"It's okay dolcezza," Blake said cupping Minerva's face. "I can feel my family magic. It's safe, I promise."

"What does dolcezza mean?" Minerva questioned curious.

Blake blushed. "It's Italian for sweetie," she mumbled. "Damon calls me Cara, which is dear. It's just a habit sor—"

Minerva pulled the girl against her body and pressed her lips firmly against her girlfriend's. "Don't be sorry," she said pulling away. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blake said pulling her closer.

Minerva let Blake pull her closer and she sighed. She buried her face in Blake's neck and kissed her softly, making the older girl shudder. Blake's hands moved to Minerva's waist and squeezed and Minerva moaned as she softly sucked on Blake's pulse point. She moved her hands down to Blake's robes and started unbuttoning them, and Blake sighed contently. Minerva's finger purposefully stroked her bare stomach. Minerva pushed the robes off of Blake's body and almost moaned out at the sight of the girl's naked body.

"Your turn," she whispered, and she moved her hands to Minerva's robes and started to remove them as well. She moved her mouth to Minerva's shoulder and started to lightly kiss the skin, and Minerva groaned as her robes fell to the ground. Blake picked Minerva up and moved her to the bed, and laid her down. "I love you so much," she mumbled as she kissed her way down Minerva's collarbone to her erect nipples, which she promptly sucked into her mouth as her hand moved to the other.

Minerva moaned loudly and looked down at Blake. "I love you too," she moaned.

Blake moved her mouth to Minerva's stomach and kissed around her belly button, making Minerva start to pant. She moved down to Minerva's center and moaned at the sight.

She was extremely wet, and her lips were puffy and red. At the top sat her clit, and Blake sucked it into her mouth as Minerva moaned loudly and her hips bucked up to get more contact. Blake put her hands on Minerva's hips to hold them down, and she ran her tongue down the swollen lips and thrust her tongue into Minerva softly, making her groan louder.

Minerva looked down at Blake and moaned as her head bobbed up and down, and soon it became too much. The sight, the feelings, the pure fact that Blake was hers, she was at the edge already. "Blake I'm going to... I'm so close baby," she said and Blake moaned into her center. She pulled away to look at Minerva, and she loved the look of desperate lust on her face. "Let go Minerva, go ahead and let go," she said and she then returned to her earlier task.

Minerva's hips bucked up as waves of pleasure coursed through her body, and she grabbed Blake's hair and squeezed softly as she fell over the edge. She screamed loudly, and Blake smiled into Minerva's center as she heard it. She pulled her head up and looked at Minerva, and then smiled at her. She moved up to lie by Minerva but a hand caught her hips. "What about you?" Minerva asked huskily, and Blake smiled at her, again.

"Tonight was about you. Go to sleep okay?" she said and she moved to cuddle into Minerva's side. She pulled the blanket over their naked bodies and within a minute they were both asleep.

"I don't think this is what the room was intended for," Minerva commented stroking her girlfriend's bare back hours later.

Blake shrugged. "At least no one can get inside. This is the one place in the entire castle that we can't be disturbed, no matter what," Blake said.

"It's almost dinner time," Minerva said casting a simple Tempus to check the time.

"I want to stay here," Blake said as her stomach growled. She groaned and Minerva laughed. "Damn stomach."

"Come on love," Minerva said pulling Blake off the bed with her.

"I don't want to go," Blake pouted.

Minerva chuckled and pulled Blake against her naked body. "I'll make it up to you later," she whispered in her ear.

Once the two women were dressed Blake called for Dobby. "Mistress Blake called Dobby," Dobby said popping into the room.

"So house elves can get in here," Blake muttered to herself.

"Mistress Blake's house elf can be ins here," Dobby corrected. "Only those with Mistress Blake's permission can be entering the dark lady's room."

"Dark lady?" Minerva questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I think he means dark skinned," Blake said and Dobby nodded. "I need you to do something for me Dobby." Blake went to the living room where Ayanna's journal was. She flipped to the page with the necklace and showed it to Dobby. "I need you to go to the Salvatore Boarding House in Mystic Falls, Virginia and find this necklace, then bring it back to me."

Dobby disappeared. "What's so important about that amulet?" Minerva questioned.

Blake shrugged. "I honestly don't know," she replied. "There's something about my memory that is bothering me. I can't remember a few months of 1922, like this necklace."

"Well what do you remember?" Minerva asked.

"Stefan and I had separated from Damon and went to Chicago," Blake said thinking back. "We were at a club and then the next thing I remember is people running around the club freaked out because the cops showed up. Stefan found the necklace on the ground and took it. We left before the cops could find us. I think someone compelled me to forget."

"Stefan?" Minerva wondered.

Blake shook her head. "No, Stefan wouldn't do that and he didn't know anything either. No, it was someone else." Dobby appeared with the necklace. "Thanks Dobby." Dobby bowed and disappeared again. "I think this amulet is the key to figuring it out." She put the amulet on but nothing happened.

"So this other amulet," Minerva said pointing to the one Blake had grabbed earlier. "Do you think that is Ayanna's true amulet?"

"I think so," Blake agreed. She touched the one she was wearing. "This one doesn't feel like my family's magic but that other one does."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to wear that?" Minerva asked hesitantly. Her mother had taught her long ago not to wear, or use things, if she didn't know where it came from. Wearing the amulet of a woman who created vampires didn't seem like a good idea to her.

Blake shrugged. "Maybe not but I don't want it lost or stolen," she said. "I have this feeling it's important. I just can't remember why."

The two women walked to the Great Hall together. Blake moved to go sit at the Gryffindor table but Minerva tugged her arm. "You can't sit there anymore," she said softly. "Professor's aren't allowed to sit with their students."

Blake sighed and followed Minerva to the head table. The students already in the Great Hall looked confused. Albus waved his wand and expanded the table, making another space in between Severus and Minerva.

"Was sitting with Potter and his friends not as stimulating as you thought?" Severus questioned.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Apparently Professor's must sit at the head table," she said.

Severus gave her a strange look. "What are you teaching?" he asked warily. "Surely the Headmaster isn't crazy enough to allow you to teach."

"Divination," Blake replied and Severus choked on his pumpkin juice. "And I am almost certain Albus has lost his marbles." Severus snorted.

"The old coot didn't have any marbles to begin with," Severus said with the shake of his head.

"Severus," Minerva scolded. Severus rolled his eyes and Blake snickered. Minerva glared at the both of them.

"Attention," Albus called, oblivious to the conversation Severus and Blake had about him. "I have an announcement." The students quieted down. "Ms. Salvatore has agreed to teach the fifth and seventh year Divination class." Sybil Trelawney did not look thrilled at the announcement. "She will begin tomorrow."

The Gryffindor's, Daphne and the fifth and seventh years that were taking Divination and hated Trelawney stood up and clapped. Blake glanced at Umbridge and saw the toad professor glaring at her. She grinned.

"Must you antagonize Delores like that?" Minerva asked raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"It's fun," Blake said shrugging.

Blake reached for some chocolate pudding when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She ignored the pain and dumped some pudding onto her plate. She was halfway through her dessert when the pain got more intense.

She dropped her spoon loudly, causing the other professor's to look at her. She clutched her robes over her heart. "Are you having a heart attack?" Severus asked concerned.

She shook her head. "No, it's not me, it's," she groaned in pain, "it's Damon. He's dying." Severus looked confused while Minerva looked concerned. "He dies, I die. It's part of Emily's spell. God, it hurts. Dobby!"

She staggered out of the Great Hall, with Minerva and Severus right behind her. "Mistress Blake called," Dobby said.

"I need you to find Damon Salvatore and bring him to me," Blake said. Minerva helped her into an empty classroom.

Back in the Great Hall Albus was busy pulling the students attention away from the three professor's that had left in a hurry.

Dobby appeared moments later with Damon. He moaned in pain and Blake dropped beside him. "Damon," she said.

"Blake?" Damon questioned in confusion. Was he dead? He struggled to get up. He could die, not here like this. He wouldn't be responsible for his sister's death.

"Yes," Blake said stroking his cheek. She pressed her wrist to his mouth. "Drink, quickly."

Damon wanted to protest but he was in too much pain and desperately needed the blood. He grabbed his sister's wrist as gently as he could and bit it. Blake tried to pull away from him when she started to feel lightheaded but Damon was too strong. "Damon, stop," Blake pleaded.

Severus and Minerva pulled out their wands with the intention of forcing the elder Salvatore to stop before he killed his sister. Luckily Damon heard her plea and snapped out of his bloodlust. Damon bit his wrist and pressed it in his sister's mouth. This wasn't the first time he had drank too much.

"Are you okay Cara?" Damon asked standing up. Blake nodded. "Where am I?" He looked around and saw Minerva and Severus with their wands pointed at him still. "I know you, you're the one that came and took Blake away."

"Damon," Blake said grabbing his arm. "Stop."

Damon looked at his sister and then back at Minerva. "Fine," he agreed. "Where am I?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Severus replied. "You are the eldest Salvatore I presume?"

Damon nodded. "Who are you?"

"Severus Snape, Potions Master and your sister's colleague," Severus replied.

"Colleague?" Damon asked turning to Blake. "Since when are you a professor?"

"As of a couple hours ago," Blake replied. "It was the Headmaster's brilliant idea. Dobby."

The house elf appeared and waited for his next order. The vampire started at the creature, unsure what to say. "Will you be okay?" Blake asked. She didn't want to send him back if he was going to get hurt again.

"I'll be fine," Damon assured her. "With me gone and healed they lost their advantage."

"What's going on?" Blake questioned.

"The Council still thinks they can get rid of the vampire population," Damon replied. "Apparently there were rumors about you being missing. Sheriff Forbes even questioned us about it. We told her you were off to spend some time with family in Italy."

"Italy," Blake said sighing. "We haven't been there since the seventies."

"That's when you hooked up with that one chick," Damon said. He had tried and failed to score with her.

_"So, we have been over the fact that I am here on holiday with my family, but why are you here?" Lily asked, looking across the table at the girl. Lily had seen her sitting alone at a table in the restaurant that was in the hotel they were both staying at and decided to sit with her. _

_"Well, my family originates from Italy, so I decided that I'd trace my heritage and try and find some of my family," she said and Lily nodded. That was a plausible reason._

_"So, if we are being honest, why did you come over and sit by me? I don't mind of course, you're a very lovely girl. I'm just confused." Blake said, leaning forward. Lily accidentally looked down and noticed that when she bent forward her cleavage showed, and Lily had to hold back a soft moan by biting her lip. Blake noticed and followed Lily's gaze, and then chuckled._

_She looked up at Lily and saw desire and nervousness in her eyes, and she took the girl's hand softly. "Why are you nervous?" She asked and Lily looked up at her._

_"You'll be the first girl I've been with if we do this," she said and Blake nodded. _

_"So you have been with a guy?" she asked, looking at the redhead. She noticed how Lily was flushed and she thought it was adorably cute._

_"My ex-boyfriend and I did…. Stuff together." She said and Blake laughed._

_"You two had sex?" she asked and Lily blushed harder. _

_"Yes, we did. But I never felt anything except pain during the first two or three times," she said and Blake nodded._

_"So you wanted to see what it was like to be with a girl?" she asked in understanding and Lily could only nod her head._

_"Come with me." Blake said as she stood up and held out her hand for Lily. The redheaded girl looked at the hand for a few seconds and then took it gently. She let Blake lead her to a hotel room (thank god it wasn't hers as Petunia was staying with her) and she closed the door after Lily entered the room. "Okay, so what is it you wanted to do?" Blake asked as she sat down on her bed and motioned for the girl to sit by her._

_Lily sat by her and bit her lip shyly._

_"Hey, it's not a big deal. We can do whatever you are comfortable with okay? I won't force you to do this," she said and Lily took a deep breath._

_"Can I….. Can I lead? Just at first?" she asked._

_Blake readily agreed. She was used to it when it came to girls experimenting. "Whatever you want okay?" she said. Lily nodded and moved to face Blake. She hesitantly cupped the Italian girl's face and softly pulled her closer. Blake smiled at her softly and leaned in slowly, wanting the girl to know what was coming._

_Lily leaned in the rest of the way and softly pressed her lips to Blake's._

_She didn't know why she hadn't tried this earlier. Blake's lips were soft and full, unlike her ex's who had rough and sloppy lips and his kisses were just the same way. But Blake was an amazing kisser. She applied the right amount of pressure and when she softly licked Lily's lower lip, Lily found herself opening her mouth easily._

_As soon as she felt Blake's tongue touch her own she moaned into the girl's mouth and wrapped her hands in Blake's hair. She felt herself being lowered onto the bed softly but she wouldn't care about what Blake did as long as she kept kissing her. She felt Blake's hand move to the hem of her shirt and she felt the hand start to massage her stomach and she moaned again as her hand went down to move the hand up slightly._

_Blake took the hint and cupped her breast softly, making Lily moan again. She moved her hands from Blake's hair to Blake's shoulders and she squeezed them softly, and Blake pulled away from her lips. Lily groaned out in disappointment but it turned into a moan as Blake attached her lips to Lily's neck and she sucked on the girl's skin. Lily sat up suddenly and Blake looked at her with worry on her face but it vanished and was replaced by a look of awe as Lily pulled her shirt off._

_She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that._

_Blake pushed her back down again and moved to kiss her neck again, and she worked her way down Lily's collarbone, sucking on random bits of skin._

_By the time she reached the hem of Lily's pants the girl was panting and watching her every move, which had Blake smirking as she kissed around the waistband of the jeans. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Blake said, and she almost laughed at the way Lily nodded. She moved down and took the button in her mouth and unbuttoned it, and smirked when Lily let out a desperate moan at the sight. She then took the zipper between her teeth and pulled it down._

_Within a few moments Lily was screaming._

"Do you remember who she was?" Damon asked.

Blake glanced at Minerva and mouthed 'sorry'. The older woman waved away the apology. They didn't know each other then. "No," she said shaking her head. "It was just some red-headed chick on vacation from her boarding school. She said she was turning seventeen soon and wanted a chance to experiment. Apparently her ex was terrible in bed."

Severus frowned. He remembered hearing Lily talk about going to Italy for the summer and experimenting. She had also broken up with Frank Longbottom before school let out. He pulled a small photo from his robes. "Does she look familiar?" he questioned. He figured it was just a coincidence but he wanted to double check just in case.

Blake looked at the photo. "How did you—wait this is Lily Evans isn't it?" Severus nodded and Minerva's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God."

"What?" Damon asked.

Blake shook her head. "Dobby you can take him now," she said and Dobby disappeared with a POP. "I slept with Lily Evans, oh my god."

"Are you okay?" Minerva asked pulling her girlfriend into her arms.

"I'm sor—"

Minerva covered her mouth with her finger. "Don't be, we didn't know each other then," she said.

Blake turned to Severus. "Severus," she said. He had loved Lily and she felt guilty.

"Don't say it," he said. "Like Minerva said, you didn't know us so there's no need to be sorry. Besides, better you then Potter."

Blake laughed while Minerva frowned. "Well this has been fun but I have lesson plans to write," Blake said. "Goodnight Severus." She leaned over and kissed Minerva. "I'll see you soon love."


	11. Chapter 11

This is a short filler chapter before shit hits the fan.

* * *

><p>Blake was sitting behind the desk of her new classroom on the second floor. She had five minutes before the small group of seventh years piled in. The seventh years were combined into one class as there were only a dozen altogether.<p>

One by one the seventh years arrived. There were four from Hufflepuff, one from Ravenclaw, two from Slytherin and the rest from Gryffindor. The lone Ravenclaw sat front and center while the others stayed back.

Blake saw the Ravenclaw looked almost eager to actually learn something while the two Slytherins were skeptical. "Welcome to Divination," Blake said. "I'm Professor Salvatore." No one said anything and Blake sighed. "Look, you don't want to be here anymore than I do. I know Professor Trelawney hasn't been teaching you. The fact is you can't learn Divination."

"Then why are we here?" one of the seventh year Slytherins asked.

"What is your name?" Blake asked.

"Graham Montague," Graham replied.

"Alright Mr. Montague," Blake said. "While you can't learn how to read tea leaves or crystal balls or whatever you can learn the basics of Divination. For instance, who hear grew up in the muggle world?" Four people raised their hands. "Do you guys know what Horoscopes are?"

"Yes," one of the female Hufflepuff's said. The other muggleborns nodded.

"Okay, well that's Divination in a way," Blake said. "The people that write Horoscopes are predicting what will happen. Sometimes those prediction come true and other times they don't but all you need is one person at one time for people to believe it is true. Who knows about prophecies?"

Everyone raised their hands. "Good, do you guys know what self-fulfilling prophecies are?"

Samantha Rodrick, the seventh year Ravenclaw raised her hand. "It's an expectation, positive or negative, that affects the behavior of someone and that expectation usually comes true," she explained.

"Good," Blake said. "Ten points to Ravenclaw. Ms. Rodrick is right of course. Most prophecies are self-fulfilling prophecies."

Blake continued on through her lecture explaining the basics behind Divination. She never made them try to study tea leaves or anything else equally ridiculous. "No homework," she announced when class was over. The Ravenclaw looked disappointed but didn't say anything.

"Professor Salvatore," Montague called hesitantly. Blake looked up from her notes. "Thanks, for this. I know you don't want to teach Divination but thanks to you we may pass our NEWTs."

"Mr. Montague, why did you take this class when you knew Trelawney was incompetent?" Blake asked.

"I want to be an Unspeakable," Graham replied. "They require a NEWT in Divination. I don't know why but they do. This whole war, light and dark, good and bad. I don't want any part of it. I'm expected to join the Dark Lord but I don't know if I want that. I just want to do my own thing you know?"

Blake nodded. "I can understand that," Blake agreed. "Mr. Montague, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know where my classroom is."

"Can I ask you something Professor?" Montague asked. Blake nodded. "How are you qualified to be a Professor when you are barely my age?"

"Age is but a number Mr. Montague," was her answer.

"How was your first class?" Minerva asked at lunch.

Blake grabbed her fourth sandwich. "It was fine," Blake replied. "The Ravenclaw, Samantha Rodrick, looked bummed when I told her there was no homework though."

"No homework?" Minerva repeated with her eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Blake said slowly. "I won't give them pointless crap to make up five minutes before class so I'm not giving them homework at all. They suffer enough during class." She turned her attention to her friend. "Severus, you should consider talking to Graham Montague. He mentioned he wanted no part in the Death Eaters, might be good for him to hear he has support."

"I will look into that," Severus assured her. "Are you going to Potter's classes this afternoon?"

Blake shook her head. "No, I'm sick of his classes. I'm going back to Ayanna's room to look for her Grimoire. Daphne Greengrass has offered to help."

"You've been spending a lot of time with the Greengrass heir," Severus commented.

"She's one of the few students I can stand here," Blake replied.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to take Miss Greengrass to Ayanna's room?" Minerva questioned concerned.

"I'm positive," Blake said. "She already knows about Ayanna so she is actually the best choice."

Minerva choked on her glass of water. "You told her about Ayanna?" she sputtered.

"She sworn an oath to protect my secrets," Blake said. "I saw no reason not to tell her." Blake glanced at Minerva. The Transfiguration professor was visibly upset and Blake sighed. She grabbed the Daily Prophet. "Death Eaters have escaped from Azkaban."

"They were freed," Severus corrected grimly. "These are among the worst Death Eaters, particularly Bellatrix Lestrange. Be careful should you ever come across her, or any of them."

Blake stared at the photo of Bellatrix longer than was necessary. She shook away the strange thoughts and stood up. "I'm going to go to Ayanna's room."

Blake left the Great Hall with Daphne not far behind her. "Hey," Daphne called. Blake stopped and turned around. "Are you okay? It looked like you were upset over something."

"It's fine," Blake said. "Are you ready to see the one room in the castle that has baffled everyone?"

Daphne nodded and the two girl's went to Ayanna's room. "Wow," Daphne breathed. "This is amazing. I wonder if Salazar expected her to stay and form a fifth house?" Blake shrugged and started pulling open drawers in search of Ayanna's Grimoire.

After five minutes of searching with no luck Blake turned to Daphne. The blonde stopped and frowned as Blake lifted her hand. "I, Blake Ayanna Salvatore, hereby free Daphne Greengrass from her oath to protect my secrets. So mote it be."

Daphne's eyes widened in surprise. "Why did you do that?" she questioned.

"Because I trust you," Blake said. "And a friendship only works if there is trust on both sides. Consider this my hope of having a good friendship."

"Thanks," Daphne said, grateful for the chance to prove herself. She wasn't stupid. Being allied with Ayanna's descendant was good for her and her family. There was no way she was going to mess that up. "So this book we are looking for, what does it look like?"

"I have no idea," Blake confessed. "It's going to be old, maybe leather bound but I have no idea other than that."

"So we are looking for an old book that may or may not be here and may or may not exist?" Daphne asked raising an eyebrow. "Fantastic."

"You can leave," Blake said pulling more drawers open.

"No," Daphne said a little too quickly. "I don't mind helping. I would love to see Ayanna's Grimoire, if she had one. But it would be nice if we had more to go on."

"I can almost guarantee she has a Grimoire somewhere," Blake said. "The women in my family always have one. It's just a matter of finding it. Is there a spell or something you could do?"

Daphne pulled out her wand. "Accio Ayanna's Grimoire," she called.

Nothing happened.

"Well that was anti-climactic," Blake muttered.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "It means the book isn't here or it's protected to keep from summoning," she explained.

Blake ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She was about to give up for the day when a silver handle on the ground caught her attention. She grabbed the handle and opened the small hatch. In the hidden space was a book.

"Is that…" Daphne started.

"Ayanna's Grimoire," Blake finished.

She pulled it out and wiped the dust off the front. The book was leather bound like she thought. It was old but well preserved. "Salazar must have hid it to protect it," Daphne said.

Blake opened the book and flipped through it. "Wow," she muttered. She moved closer to Daphne so the younger girl could see it too. One potion caught her attention.

"What is it?" Daphne asked. She glanced at the potion. "A cure for vampirism," she read. "Is that really possible?"

"I don't know," Blake said. "Can you duplicate this page? I want to show it to Severus and see about testing it."

"Duplicatus," Daphne said pointing her wand at the page. An identical copy of the page appeared and Daphne grabbed it out of the air. "What are you going to do with the Grimoire?"

"Leave it here for now," Blake replied tucking it back in its hiding spot. She took the offered paper from Daphne, folded it up and tucked it away. "If someone was to get ahold of that book it would be dangerous."

"It's a good thing no one can get in here then," Daphne said as they left the room. Daphne turned to Blake once it was time to separate. "I asked Tracey out and she said yes. We are going to Hogmeade together on Saturday, if you happen to be there you should come by and say hello."

* * *

><p>The brother and sister duo glided through the streets of Chicago, Illinois. The blonde woman looked at the bar. It had been over seventy years since she had been here last. Still the best memories of her life had taken place at this bar.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the brother asked.

The blonde woman nodded. "I have to," she replied. "I know she has my necklace. All I need is for Gloria to tell me where she is."

The man stroked his chin. "It's been over seventy years," he said. "Are you sure this is what you want after all that time?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she replied. "I love her and I need to know if she still loves me. If she doesn't, well I've never been one to give up."

The man nodded. "Very well," he agreed. "But you may not like what you find and I don't want you to get your heart broken."

They walked inside the bar. "Well, well, well," the woman behind the bar said. "What are you two doing here?"

"Hello Gloria," the woman greeted. The man kissed Gloria's hand. "We need a favor."

"You know I don't make it a habit to help vampires," Gloria said.

"Do you remember the girl I was with in 1922?" the woman asked.

"The Salvatore girl, yeah I remember her. The brother, Stefan, if I recall correctly was rather cute," Gloria said. "What about her?"

"I need to find her," the woman said. "She has my necklace. Can you track it?"

"I will need some of your blood," Gloria said. The woman offered her hand and Gloria pricked her finger. She closed her eyes and chanted.

About thirty seconds later she stopped. "What is it?" the man demanded.

"I found her," Gloria replied. "But where she is… it doesn't make sense for her to be there and it's not a good idea for you to go."

"Where is she?" the blonde demanded.

Gloria sighed. "Scotland," she replied. "I can't tell you exactly where because where she's at is protected by magic far stronger than me. That's how I can tell where she is." The brother and sister waited impatiently for her to continue. "The girl you are looking for is at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	12. Chapter 12

_Shit is about to hit the fan, you've been warned._

* * *

><p>Blake strolled through Hogsmeade. It was a nice little town next to Hogwarts. She planned on meeting Minerva at the Three Broomsticks for lunch, followed by a meeting with Daphne and Tracey at Hogs Head afterwards. She had a few hours to kill until then and wanted to see the town.<p>

Her mind drifted to the recent breakout from Azkaban. Dumbledore had confirmed it was the work of Voldemort and that had worried those who knew Voldemort had returned. Blake couldn't remember the majority of the conversation. She had focused on the photo of one of the prisoners, Bellatrix Lestrange.

The woman was in her forties but still beautiful. The long curly hair reminded Blake of Katherine. They weren't all that similar in appearance but there was something about her, something that called to her. She wasn't quite sure what it was but Blake knew she had to stay far, far away from Bellatrix.

The witch knew Katherine was her weakness. If she happened to be alive and came to her Blake knew she wouldn't be about to resist her, no matter how much she tried or wanted to. Something deep down told her Bellatrix was the same.

Blake was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice the black haired witch following her. Blake turned the corner and frowned. Now she was lost. It was the end of the shops and she couldn't figure where the Three Broomsticks was. She wanted to find the place now so she didn't have to worry about it later.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," a female called.

Blake spun around and mentally groaned. There was two people in the world she really didn't want to see right now, or ever, and now she was standing in front of one of them. "You don't look scared," the woman said thoughtfully. "Why is that Muddy?"

Blake glared at the woman. "My blood is purer than yours bitch," Blake hissed.

The woman closed the distance between the two and pointed her wand at Blake's throat. "Do you know who I am little girl?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Blake replied, not backing down. "Yeah, I know who you are." Blake eyed the Death Eater. "You look better in person."

Bellatrix glared at the girl. "Crucio," she hissed.

Blake dropped to the ground in pain. She had been burned at the stake and resurrected but that didn't compare to the pain she was feeling now. She felt like she was being burned alive and sliced apart by knives at the same time. She felt as if she was going to go insane if the pain didn't stop soon.

Bellatrix lifted the spell and grabbed Blake's hair and dragged her off the ground. "You didn't scream," Bellatrix pouted. "I like it when they scream." She ran her hand down Blake's cheek and to her chest. Blake shuddered at the touch. "You like this Muddy?" Bellatrix asked surprised.

Bellatrix grabbed Blake's arm and disapparated. Blake looked around at their surroundings. They were in a bedroom but she had no idea where. She had to get out of here. She couldn't be alone with Bellatrix. Blake walked to the door but Bellatrix waved her wand and the door shut and locked.

"Let me out," Blake demanded.

"I don't think so Muddy," Bellatrix said with the shake of her head. "It's been the long time since I've felt the touch of anyone. You will do nicely."

"Stop calling me that," Blake said angrily as she backed away from Bellatrix.

"Aw, is the itty bitty baby angry?" Bellatrix mocked in a baby voice that disgusted and intrigued Blake.

"Stop," Blake yelled and the window shattered. Bellatrix repaired the window, surprised by the power coming from the girl. Blake had no idea what she was thinking but she closed the distance between them and crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Bellatrix staggered slightly from the force of the girl's body against hers. She pulled away long enough to cast a spell, leaving both women naked. Blake saw the Dark Mark on Bellatrix's left arm, reminding the older woman she should not be here with Bellatrix. She couldn't help it. Something deep inside of her awoke and now she had to suffer the consequences.

Bellatrix threw her on the bed and with a flick of her wand, Blake's wrist were tied to the bed post. Blake struggled against the bonds even though she knew it was useless; she had been in this position before and she wouldn't be released unless Bellatrix wanted her free.

Bellatrix loved control, just like Katherine had.

After setting her wand on the nightstand Bellatrix crawled on top of the girl and smirked down at her maliciously. "What should I do with you?" Bellatrix muttered running her hand down Blake's bare body. Her nails scratched down Blake's stomach and Blake groaned loudly as her hips buckled roughly into Bellatrix's. "You like that don't you?" Bellatrix said victoriously, her smirk growing.

"Either fuck me or let me go so I can kick your ass," Blake growled, looking up at Bellatrix. Bellatrix chuckled and ran her hand in between Blake's thighs. She almost moaned out at the wetness she had found there. Her fingers teased her clit for a few minutes then Bellatrix moved her fingers lower to her entrance. Without any warning Bellatrix roughly shoved three fingers inside of Blake, and the half-Italian girl screamed out loudly at the intrusion.

"So that's what it takes to get you to scream? If I had known that I would have done this ages ago Muddy," Bellatrix said happily as she pumped her fingers harder, ignoring the burn in her forearm this was causing. "Say my name Muddy, say it," she demanded and Blake's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and before she could stop herself, she was coming.

"Katherine," Blake moaned as she came around Bellatrix's fingers, which faltered when she didn't say the correct name.

Bellatrix grabbed her hair and tilted her head back, and she glared at the now panting girl. "Calling another woman's name as I fuck you, bad move you little bitch," she screamed as she grabbed her wand and yelled, "Crucio."

Blake trembled and screamed out in pain underneath the naked witch, who just smirked. "How dare you say another's name?" she yelled as she used another Crucio. Bellatrix held the curse longer this time, but as soon as she cancelled it she yelled, "Diffindo!"

A large gash appeared on the side of Blake's face, and the girl screamed out in pain again, her voice getting hoarse from all of the screaming. Bellatrix grinned and repeatedly yelled, 'Diffindo' until Blake's body was covered in cuts, and the girl couldn't move or scream from the pain she was in.

Once satisfied Bellatrix grabbed ahold of the barely conscious girl and disapparated.

"Headmaster," Rosmerta called panting.

Albus and Minerva were discussing what to do about the Azkaban escape when Rosmerta interrupted them. "Rosmerta, what's wrong?" Albus asked concerned.

"I saw her Headmaster, I saw her curse a girl before grabbing her," Rosmerta said after taking a deep breath.

"Who Rosmerta?" Minerva asked. She too was concerned. She was scared it could be her girlfriend but at the same time there were many girls it could be. The odds of it being Blake were slim to none.

"I don't know," Rosmerta confessed. "She was wearing Gryffindor robes though. I remember seeing her walking around looking confused. It was strange. She looked to be sixteen or seventeen but it was as if she had never been to Hogsmeade before."

Minerva gasped in horror and felt sick. "Who took the girl?" Albus asked, dreading the answer.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Rosmerta replied.

"Dobby," Minerva yelled. The house else immediately appeared. "I need you to go and grab Damon and Stefan Salvatore and take them to Hogsmeade immediately. We will meet you there."

Dobby disappeared and Minerva stormed out of the castle. "Minerva slow down," Albus called. Minerva ignored him. "Is there a reason you are bringing her brothers here?"

"Vampires have heightened senses," Minerva said. "They may be able to find her."

"And if she is…"

Minerva cut him off. "Don't you dare say dead Albus," Minerva barked. "She is not dead."

Damon and Stefan Salvatore were waiting for Albus and Minerva in Hogsmeade. Damon had been pacing nervously. "What the hell is going on?" Damon demanded. "Why did that thing grab us and disappear?"

"Blake's missing," Minerva said softly.

Damon snarled at Minerva and grabbed the bench. He threw it across the street, scaring the passing students. Albus cast a shield charm to protect the students from the debris. "How?" Stefan asked.

Minerva tried not to wince at the pain in his voice. She could only imagine how he felt. "She was kidnapped by a very dangerous witch," Minerva replied.

"I told you if anything happened to her I would kill you, give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your head off now?" Damon demanded.

Albus pulled his wand out again while Stefan stepped closer to Damon. "Your sister loves me," Minerva said holding her ground. "And killing me will only upset her and no matter how angry you are I know you don't want to do that to her. So, why don't we work on saving her?"

Damon glared at her one last time before looking around. "Do you smell that?" Stefan asked.

"Blood," Damon said sniffing the air. "Blake's blood."

Damon ran in the direction of the blood. Stefan followed slower so Albus and Minerva could keep up. "Come on Cara, wake up," Damon said gently shaking his little sister.

Damon pulled his shirt off so he could cover his sister's naked body. Stefan quickly removed his own shirt to help keep his younger sister warm. "We need to get her to the hospital wing," Albus told Minerva.

Minerva nodded and moved closer to her broken girlfriend. Damon whipped around. His eyes were red and the veins in his eyes were more pronounced. His fangs were bared, daring the professor to come any closer. "I'm just going to levitate her up to the castle," Minerva said softly.

Damon shook his head. "I'll carry her," he said firmly. "And no hospital. I'll heal her when we get her inside."

Minerva sighed. "Will you at least allow me to transfigure your shirt into clothing?" Minerva questioned.

Damon was about to say no but Stefan jumped in. "Yes, that would be great," he said with a glare aimed at his older brother.

Minerva waved her wand and Stefan's shirt was changed into a pair of sweats. She waved her wand again and the Blake was dressed in the sweats and Damon's shirt.

The Salvatore brothers followed Minerva to the castle. "Keep walking," Minerva barked at the female students that were busy staring at the half naked brothers. She was not in the mood to deal with hormonal teenage girls.

Damon and Stefan waited for Minerva to give the password to the portrait of Godric. Both brothers were surprised to see the portrait talked back. Damon moved to walk into the room and groaned when the invisible barrier stopped him.

"We can't come inside," Stefan said before Damon could snap at the woman. "We need to be invited in."

"My apologies," Minerva said. "Come on in Misters Salvatore." The brothers walked inside. "You can set her here." Damon carefully sat her on the couch.

"Wake up Cara," Damon called softly. "Come on, open your eyes."

"Why isn't he healing her?" Minerva asked Stefan. Damon ignored the question and continued trying to wake his sister.

"He doesn't want her to choke on his blood," Stefan replied. He couldn't wait to rip apart whoever did this to her. "Her injuries aren't life threatening so he can afford to wait."

"Dammit Blake wake up or I will make you," Damon threatened.

"Or not," Stefan muttered, shaking his head.

"Damon," Blake groaned. "Will you quit yelling at me before you find yourself in the sun, without your ring?"

Damon's jaw snapped shut and Stefan chuckled. The eldest Salvatore bit his wrist and offered it to his sister. She was going refuse until she twisted around and winced in pain. Blake latched onto his wrist and fed on her brother's blood until the wounds healed.

"Better?" Damon asked.

Blake nodded as everything came back to her. She jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet bowl vomiting up bits of Damon's blood and bile. "Cara, what's wrong?" Damon asked.

"Go away," Blake moaned. "You shouldn't be here."

"Cara," Damon said softly. "Talk to me."

"I screwed up Damon," Blake said leaning against her big brother.

"Blake, you were tortured and ra-raped," Damon stuttered. "It's not your fault."

"No," she disagreed. "It is my fault." Damon tried to argue but Blake snapped. "She didn't rape me Damon. I started it. I kissed her and I let her…"

Blake heard a gasp in the doorway. She turned and found Stefan and Minerva staring at her. Stefan looked confused while Minerva looked horrified at what she had heard. Blake got up. "Minerva, I'm so sorry," Blake said taking a step toward her. Minerva backed away and Blake's heart broke. "Minerva."

Blake looked back and forth between her lover and her brothers before she took off running.

"Damon nominated me to talk to you," Stefan said sitting beside his sister at the edge of the lake. It took a while for him to find her but he managed. "This castle is amazing."

"It is," Blake agreed. She sighed and turned to her older brother. "Are you here to tell me how disgusted you guys are? I get it okay, I never should have kissed her. I never should have let her touch me. I just… I couldn't help it. I… it was like being back in 1864. I felt like I was staring at Katherine and—"

She stopped talking when she felt Stefan tense up beside her. "I'm not disgusted by you and neither is Damon," Stefan said slowly. "We are confused."

"She hates me," Blake said, her hands in her head.

Stefan pulled his sister against his chest. "She doesn't hate you. She's currently crying in your room. Damon's trying to comfort her but well, you know Damon." Stefan sighed. "She's hurt and mad and she has every right to be. What you did was wrong but I can understand that need to cling to the past." He took a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you but you need to promise not to freak out."

"Stefan what is wrong?" Blake asked getting nervous. "Is it Bonnie? Or Shelia?"

"They are both fine," Stefan assured her. "We ran into Annabelle."

"She's alive?" Blake asked surprised.

Stefan nodded. "Emily helped her escape before the town could catch her. Annabelle told us some things. Emily felt guilty for all the vampires getting round up so she did a spell to protect them. She put them all into the tomb underneath Fell's Church and sealed it shut using the magic of her amulet. Annabelle came back to town because Pearl was trapped in the tomb."

"So the vampires are still alive," Blake said. It wasn't the most thrilling news, except for the fact that Annabelle and Pearl were still alive. She liked both of them.

"Not anymore, Shelia and Bonnie helped open the tomb under the condition that we killed the vampires, other than Pearl and Harper. But that's not all," Stefan said. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Katherine is still alive. Annabelle ran into her in New York twelve years ago. Katherine told Annabelle she was in Chicago about seventy years ago and that she was in Boston twenty years ago."

Blake tensed up beside him. "It's not possible," she said shaking her head. "The chur—" She shut her mouth. The church being burned down was her only proof that Katherine was truly dead. If the vampires weren't in the church… "Please tell me Annabelle was lying or confused or there's another doppelganger running around."

"She has no reason to lie and she's certain it was Katherine," Stefan said. "I'm sorry." She stood up and tried to leave but Stefan grabbed her arm. "Don't run. Running isn't going to help. You need to deal with this, not hide from it."

"Let me go," Blake shrieked and Stefan dropped to the ground clutching his head as the blood vessels in his brain started to burst.

By the time Stefan managed to move again his sister was gone.

"Blake," Daphne called. Blake groaned. She was sitting on a bench in Hogsmeade alone. She didn't know what caused her to attack Stefan but it scared her.

"What do you want Greengrass?" Blake growled.

"Oh, is that how it is Salvatore?" Daphne snapped.

"What do you want?" Blake asked again. Her legs were pulled up against her chest and she had her arms wrapped around her legs.

"I saw the shirtless guy carry you to the castle," Daphne commented. "You looked terrible." She studied the girl carefully. "You look fine now though."

"That shirtless guy is my brother, Damon," Blake said.

"Seriously?" Daphne asked. Blake nodded. "Damn, if I were straight I would be all over that."

Daphne's plan worked and Blake chuckled. "Why are you here?" Blake asked.

"I was going to check on you. You never came to meet Tracey and I and I got worried," Daphne said. "But you ran out of the castle before I could get to your quarters. And then I saw what happened with the other shirtless guy, your other brother I'm assuming?"

"Yeah, that's Stefan," Blake said.

"So what happened?" Daphne wanted to know.

"I did something stupid," Blake said. Daphne sat quietly, patiently waiting for her friend to continue. "I slept with Bellatrix Lestrange."

It was quiet for a few seconds before Daphne burst into the laughter. "That was good, I almost—" Daphne trailed off when she saw her friend crying. "You're not kidding. Bloody hell, how in Merlin's name did that happen?"

"She showed up here and took me away. It just happened. It was like I wasn't in control of my body," Blake replied.

"She forced you?" Daphne asked horrified.

Blake shook her head. "No, she didn't make me. I started it. I ruined everything."

"You willingly slept with Bellatrix Lestrange?" Daphne asked. Blake nodded and Daphne smacked the back of her head. "What the hell were you thinking? She could have kill you. Actually I'm surprised she didn't. That bitch is crazy. Wait, what about Professor McGonagall?"

Blake started crying. "I tried to go to her, to explain but she doesn't want to be near me," she admitted.

Daphne smacked her again. "What did you expect?" Daphne asked. "You slept with another woman, a psycho at that, what in Merlin's name possessed you to sleep with Bellatrix Lestrange of all people?"

"She reminded me of Katherine," Blake confessed.

"Let me get this straight, you slept with Lestrange, the wizarding world's most notorious Death Eater because she reminded you of your dead lover? The same lover that told the town you were a witch and got you killed? Did you lose all your common sense when they killed you?" Daphne screamed.

"Don't you dare," Blake yelled back. The street light exploded making Daphne jump. "You don't get it. You live in this perfect little world where your biggest concern was whether or not your best friend loved you back. You don't know what it's like to live in fear: fear that she is still around, fear that she will come to me and I won't be able to resist her. I've lived in fear for over 100 years."

"She's dead Blake," Daphne said lowing her voice slightly as people were watching them. "You need to move on or you will never be happy."

"You're right," Blake said. "I will never be happy." Daphne looked surprised. "She's still alive and I'll never be able to escape."

Blake stormed away from Daphne before she did something she would regret, although she really wanted to. It took all her control not to lash out at Daphne.

Daphne frowned as she watched Blake walk into the residential area of Hogsmeade. She wondered if she should follow. Her self-preservation made her stay back. There was something seriously wrong with her friend and she didn't want to be around when something happened. Daphne headed back to the castle to let Professor McGonagall know where Blake was, in case she was worried.

Blake wandered the streets alone, not sure where she was going on what she was doing. Katherine was alive. After over 100 years of freedom the world was now crashing down around her. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She was lost.

"Were you looking for little old me?" Bellatrix asked pulling Blake from her thoughts.

Blake whipped around and found Bellatrix leaning against a house. "What are you doing here?" Blake demanded. "Haven't you caused enough problems?"

Bellatrix walked toward Blake. "I don't think so," she said. "There's a darkness inside of you. You can fight it all you want but I can see it and deep down you want to give in but you're scared. I can help you get over that fear."

"What makes you think I want your help?" Blake asked.

"The others are holding you back," Bellatrix said. "They will try to control you and control your power."

"You're wrong," Blake protested.

"Am I?" Bellatrix asked raising an eyebrow. "What do you think made the Dark Lord who he is? Dumbledore feared his power so he tried to control it. That's when the Dark Lord slipped into the Dark Arts. He wanted to protect himself. What do you think Dumbledore will do to you? St. Mungo's would be my guess, after all only someone crazy would willingly shag me."

"Why should I trust you?" Blake questioned.

"Because I was in the same position as you," Bellatrix replied. "The Dark Lord saved me and I hope to return the favor. To be completely honest, your power is intoxicating. It's stronger than anything I've ever seen. Even the Dark Lord doesn't have power like that." Bellatrix stepped closer to Blake and cupped the older girl's cheek. "It's quite orgasmic."

"Please stop," Blake muttered.

Bellatrix sighed and pulled her hand away. "I know you want me," she whispered in Blake's ear. "I'll be back next Hogsmeade weekend if you change your mind."

Bellatrix disapparated leaving Blake alone once again. Blake sighed. Could what Bellatrix said have been true? Would they lock her up, claiming she was crazy? She knew there was something wrong but she wasn't crazy.

"Hey," Minerva called softly.

Blake whipped around. "What are you doing here?" Blake questioned.

Minerva's eyes were red and puffy from crying and Blake's heart broke even more. This was her fault. She had done this. "Ms. Greengrass came and found me. She told me you went off on your own," Minerva said. "She's worried about you, we all are."

"I'm fine," Blake lied.

"Why did you sleep with her of all people?" Minerva asked.

Blake sighed. "She reminded me of Katherine," Blake replied. Minerva stiffened. "I wanted a piece of the past back. I know it was stupid and dangerous and what not. I just couldn't help it. It was like my body was acting on its own."

"I…" Minerva started but she couldn't finish what she wanted to say.

"I get it," Blake said. "I'll move my things to Ayanna's room."

"You don't have to do that," Minerva said quickly.

"I think I do, at least until we figure something out," Blake said. "Damon and Stefan can stay with me."

"Stefan wants to go back to Mystic Falls," Minerva told her. "He didn't like the idea of leaving Elena alone."

"I expected as much," Blake said. "I'm sure Damon will stay. He has no reason to go back."

"He mentioned wanting to stay," Minerva agreed.

Blake turned back toward Hogwarts. "I'll see you later," she said before leaving Hogsmeade.

Minerva watched her lover go, wondering what had gone wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

There are few quotes by Minerva taken directly from Order of the Phoenix. I don't own them.

* * *

><p>"You're back," Bellatrix said stepping out of the shadows.<p>

Blake looked up. She had snuck into Hogsmeade because she couldn't handle Damon following her everywhere and the concerned looks Minerva, Severus and Daphne were giving her. The rest of the students were staring at her like she was a part of the circus.

"You're early," Blake said. "I thought you weren't coming back until the next Hogsmeade weekend, in three weeks."

"My nephew, Draco, sent me a message saying you were sneaking out of the castle. I thought I would check on you," Bellatrix said sitting beside the older woman.

"You have your nephew spying on me?" Blake questioned raising an eyebrow at the other woman.

"Not spying, keeping an eye on," Bellatrix corrected.

"Same thing," Blake said rolling her eyes. "Why are you being nice? Just a week ago you tried to kill me."

"I didn't try to kill you," Bellatrix said. "If I had you would be dead right now. I was angry and I took my anger out on you. If I had known about your power then I would have done things differently."

"I don't appreciate being manipulated into doing your bidding," Blake said glaring at the woman.

Bellatrix chuckled. "Who said I was manipulating you?" she questioned.

"No one," Blake said. "I… I overheard Minerva and Albus talking about me, about how they are afraid you would try to use me to join Voldemort."

"Even I know you wouldn't join the Dark Lord," Bellatrix said rolling her eyes. "So, something you said to me the last time we met caught my attention. You mentioned your blood was purer than mine. The only way that's possible is if you came from an older family. I did some research and found there are only a few families older than the Black's: the Founder's, Merlin and Morgan Le Fay. I know you're not related to Salazar Slytherin so that leaves five families left."

"Merlin is real?" Blake asked surprised.

"Make that four," Bellatrix amended.

"I'm not related to any of them," Blake told her. "And I won't tell you who, but I will say this. I'm from America, which means ancestors were in America for the most part."

Bellatrix planned on doing the research later when she alone. Right now there was something else she wanted to know. "So who is your bodyguard?" she questioned. "Draco didn't recognize him as a student."

"He's not my bodyguard," Blake said. "And he's not a student. He's my brother. After hearing about what happened he decided I didn't deserve any privacy. Luckily my other brother decided to leave."

"Muggles can't see Hogwarts," Bellatrix said. "How is it your brother can see the castle?"

"He's not a Muggle," Blake said. "Nor is he a wizard."

"So he's a magical creature of some kind," Bellatrix said. "Werewolf possibly. It's hard to say. I won't betray your secrets, you know. You can trust me."

"What about the Dark Lord?" Blake questioned. "Would you keep my secrets even if it meant betraying him?"

"I'm a Slytherin," Bellatrix said. "Self-preservation is the most important thing. You have the power to rule above the Dark Lord. I'm not stupid. If you decide to take over I want to be on the right side. So, yes, I will keep your secrets from him even if it means betraying him. But I expect protection should something happen."

Blake had a feeling she just got a follower, or servant. She rather liked the idea, someone bending to her will. "Fine," Blake agreed. "But I will need something from you."

"Anything you need My Lady," Bellatrix said.

"I need books on Dark Magic," Blake told her. Bellatrix nodded. That would be easy. The Black family was notorious for Dark Magic. "My brother is a vampire, both of my brothers actually."

Bellatrix looked surprise. "Your brother was seen in the day light though," Bellatrix said confused. "I don't know of a spell that allows them out during the day. He should be dead."

"That is a family secret," Blake teased.

Bellatrix groaned in frustration. She hated not knowing something. "Fine," she sighed. "I'll get you the books and send them to you through Draco."

"I should go," Blake said standing up. "It won't take long for Damon to find me and he won't be pleased to see you here."

"Very well," Bellatrix said. "Until next time."

The next day Draco stayed behind in his Divination class. "Professor Salvatore," he greeted politely. His Aunt Bellatrix warned him to be respectful. The witch was dangerous and he needed to be careful. "Aunt Bella asked me to give these to you." He pulled out two books from his book bag and handed them over to Blake. "She said to keep them as long as you need them."

"Thank you," Blake said tucking the books into her bag.

"Is it true?" Draco asked. "Are you turning from the light?"

"Things change," Blake said, avoiding the question. "I don't believe in this whole light and dark nonsense. I care about power."

Damon walked up beside his sister. "Scram," Damon said glaring at Draco.

Draco looked at Blake and then at Damon before running away. "Damon," Blake sighed. "Must you be an asshole all the time? You are forgetting he is my student and it is my duty to help him."

"I don't like him," Damon said. "Your friends Ron and Harry mentioned he's from an evil family."

Blake glared at Damon. "That's rich coming from you Damon," Blake said. "You killed your own family. Just because his family isn't all sunshine and daisies doesn't mean he is the same way and he is my student. It is my job to remain objective."

She turned and stormed out of the classroom. "Blake," Damon said following her. He grabbed her arm.

"No," Blake said pulling away. She flicked her wrist and he went flying into the wall. His head hit the corner of the wall hard and his neck was broken. Blake wasn't worried. He would wake up in a few hours. "Stop following me."

She walked away much to the surprise of the students in the hallway. They stared at the dead vampire. No one other than Daphne Greengrass knew he was a vampire so they were all shocked about how easily Blake could kill him.

"Tracey help me get him up," Daphne instructed her girlfriend.

Tracey nodded and flicked her wand to levitate him up. "What are we going to do with him?" she questioned. "He's dead. She just killed him. I thought you said he was her brother. How could she do that to him?"

"He's not dead," Daphne said.

Tracey raised her eyebrow at Daphne. "He's not breathing, no heartbeat and his neck is broken. How can he not be dead?" Tracey asked.

"Just help me get him to our common room and I'll explain everything," Daphne promised.

"Wait so he's a vampire?" Tracey gasped when they finally got back to the common room. Daphne nodded. "Well that explains why he's not dead right now, because he's already dead. That's confusing."

Daphne laughed. "Yep it is," she replied.

"So what is wrong with Blake?" Tracey wondered. "You said she was your friend but she's different and honestly, kind of scary."

"I honestly don't know what's wrong with her," Daphne confessed. "She had a run in Bellatrix Lestrange and ever since then she's been different. She's not the same person."

"You miss her," Tracey commented.

"I miss who she was," Daphne admitted. "She was my friend. She helped me get the courage to ask you out. But now, now I'm afraid of her. She killed her own brother. True, she knew it wouldn't actually kill him but still."

Tracey and Daphne sat with Damon until he woke up two hours later. "Fuck," he groaned rubbing his neck. He sat up and looked around the room. "What the hell happened?" He spotted Daphne and Tracey. "You're Blake's friend, aren't you?" Daphne nodded. "Where is she?"

Daphne shrugged. "We've been here with you since she had your neck snapped," Daphne replied. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Damon said honestly. "I need to feed and then I'm calling Stefan. We need to figure it out soon before she actually kills someone."

Blake hid out in Ayanna's quarters for the rest of the day. She had no idea what came over her and why she attacked her brother but it thrilled and scared her at the same time.

That night she tossed and turned until she finally fell asleep. Her dream was strange. She was back in Mystic Falls yet again. The last time she had been here she had almost died.

"My child," Emily called pulling Blake's attention away from her surroundings.

"Mother," Blake greeted. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"The spirits have allowed me the chance to speak to you," Emily said. "They are not pleased my child. What you are doing is wrong. It goes against everything the Bennett witches stand for."

"For the first time in my life I am strong," Blake said. "I can take care of myself."

"And what will it cost you?" Emily questioned. Blake stayed quiet. "You've attacked your brothers and your friend. You've hurt your lover. You are scheming with a woman who has done terrible things. What next child?"

"I did what needed to be done," Blake said firmly.

"You are heading down a dark and dangerous path my daughter," Emily said sadly. "I pray you know what you're doing."

The next evening Blake was alone in the Gryffindor common room when Harry rushed in followed closely by Ron and Hermione. He scanned the room until he found Blake. Due to the recent breakout and the fact that Bellatrix Lestrange had been spotted in Hogsmeade on more than one occasion Harry and his friends weren't allowed to leave the castle unless Blake, or another professor, was with them.

"Blake," Harry called pulling the girl from her thoughts.

Blake looked up and Harry had to stop himself from wincing at her appearance. The older girl had barely eaten, or slept, since her meeting with Bellatrix. The one time she did manage to sleep she was confronted by her mother. "You are on a dark and dangerous path," Emily had told her.

Blake had no idea what Emily meant and chose to ignore it. But it didn't help getting images of Bellatrix out of her mind. Nor did it remove the images of Minerva's expression when she learned what Blake had done. "What's up Harry?" Blake asked.

"Something's going on," he said quickly. "We just saw Umbridge and some Auror's leave the castle. We think they are going to Hagrid's but we can't go without you."

Blake followed the Golden Trio to Hagrid's hut. "Stay back," Blake instructed grabbing Harry's shirt to keep him from going after Umbridge.

They couldn't hear what was going on until Hagrid stormed out of the house yelling at the Auror's.

"How dare you! How _dare _you!" Minerva screamed when the Auror's shot stunners at Hagrid. Fang was hit in the crossfires, which made Hagrid angrier. He swung his large fist at an Auror and knocked him to the ground.

"Minerva," Blake muttered moving closer to her lover. Things had been strained between the two of them since the incident with Bellatrix but Blake wasn't going to sit back and let Minerva deal with half a dozen witches and wizards on her own.

"Leave him alone! Alone, I say! On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such —" Minerva was cut off when four stunners hit her in the chest.

"No," Blake screamed rushing out into the open. Harry and Ron were too late to stop her.

The leaves blew as a breeze kicked up. The magic surrounding Blake was something unlike anything anyone had ever seen. It was magic that had the power to destroy the world, magic Voldemort would kill to get his hands on. Magic that very few witches had access to. It went against nature and the spirits that guided the Bennett witches. Using this magic would turn the spirits against you.

"Professor Salvatore return to the castle this instant," Umbridge demanded. Unknown to Blake, Hermione had rushed back inside the castle to find someone to get help for Professor McGonagall as Umbridge and the Auror's didn't seem to care.

Blake turned to Umbridge. "You," she spat. She twisted her hand and Umbridge dropped to the ground in pain as the bones in her hand were broken. "You prey on those who can't or don't fight back. Minerva was unarmed and you had four Auror's attack her." She twisted her hand again and Professor Umbridge's wrist was broken. "How does it feel having the bones in your wrist shattered at my command?"

"Stop," a rookie Auror called, pointing his wand at Blake.

Blake turned to him and glared. He was one of the ones that attacked Minerva. With the flick of her wrist his neck was broken. The other Auror's pointed their wands at her. "I will have you arrested now," Umbridge said gleefully despite the pain. "If I'm lucky it's a Dementor's Kiss for you."

"You don't scare me," Blake hissed. "I have more power than you could ever dream of. Your life is in my hands."

She glared at Umbridge and the toad woman clutched her head in pain. "Stop this," Damon said wrapping his arms around his sister's waist, breaking her concentration.

"Let me go Damon," she snarled. "She killed Minerva. I will kill her."

Damon glanced at Minerva McGonagall on the ground. No one had tried to help her, except for Hermione who was leading Albus and Madam Pomfrey, along with another woman, to their location.

Damon focused on the woman on the ground. He could hear a faint heartbeat. "She's still alive," Damon said, tightening his grip. "Now snap out of it."

"She's alive?" Blake said relaxing in his arms.

"Yes," Damon confirmed.

Blake turned to the people who were approaching her unconscious girlfriend. "You," Blake snarled rounding on the woman. "You did this to me. You turned me into this… thing. I will rip you apart."

The leaves had started to rustle again. Damon had relaxed his grip just enough for his sister to get loose. He tried to grab her again but Blake stopped him. He dropped to the ground covering his head.

"Miss Salvatore please remain calm," Madam Pomfrey instructed.

Albus glanced at Blake and then at the other woman and sighed. "Ms. Salvatore that is not Bellatrix," he said softly. "She had done nothing to you."

Blake studied the woman. Albus was right. They looked a lot alike but the other woman's hair and eyes were lighter. She looked kinder than the woman she had slept with. "I'm Andromeda Tonks, a healer at St. Mungo's. I'm here for Minerva. Bellatrix is my older sister." She glanced at the moaning vampire. "Your brother looks to be in pain."

Blake freed Damon and he jumped up. "I don't what is going on with you but you need to calm the fuck down. This isn't you," Damon said glaring at her. He had tried being the nice and understanding big brother but he couldn't do it anymore, not until she snapped out of this… whatever this was.

"Isn't me?" Blake repeated cocking her head to the side. "You know nothing Damon. You were in love with a woman who didn't love you. You followed her around like a puppy dog while she laughed at you behind your back. You are worthless Damon. Katherine didn't love you, Father didn't love you, even Stefan preferred to be with me. You think you know me dear brother?" She shook her head. "I was nothing but a weak little girl before but now… now I'm strong and one day I will find Katherine and I will end her miserable existence, until then stay away from me."

Damon's expression mirrored Minerva's when she found out about her and Bellatrix. He was heartbroken and pissed, not a good combination for the vampire. Deep down he knew she didn't mean what she was saying even though it was all true.

She stunned those around her, except Madam Pomfrey, Hermione and Andromeda Tonks. Andromeda pulled her wand out when Blake turned to her. "Take care of Minerva for me," she said before running into the Forbidden Forest.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked looking around.

Andromeda had taken Minerva to St. Mungo's with the portkey she always carried in case of emergencies. Madam Pomfrey was tending to Albus who was affected more than the others. "Language Mr. Weasley," Poppy scolded. "Albus, what was that?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Albus said frowning. "It felt like she was draining my magic and using it against me." He glanced at Hermione who was helping Harry up. "If I'm not mistaken she did the same to Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, along with the Aurors."

"She spared me," Poppy said confused. "And Ms. Granger and Andromeda Tonks, why would she do that?"

"We helped Professor McGonagall," Hermione said suddenly. "She wanted to make sure Professor McGonagall got help so she didn't want to hurt those that could help her."

"Albus I've never seen that magic before," Poppy said. "What in Merlin's name was that?"

"I don't care," Damon groaned struggling to stand. He didn't have magic to drain so Blake drained his strength. "When I get ahold of her I am going to smack some sense into her."

"Mr. Salvatore I don't think that is the best way to deal with the situation," Albus said with a small frown.

Damon rounded on Albus. "In case you haven't noticed my sister has lost her mind," Damon said. "She killed someone and she…" Damon frowned. "She's been acting strange ever since she met with the Dominatrix woman. Is it possible that woman did something to her?"

"I don't know," Albus admitted. "It's possible Bellatrix cursed her but that wouldn't explain the amount of power she displayed."

"I will have that bitch in Azkaban if it's the last thing I do," Umbridge hissed angrily. She had just recovered from the drain on her magic. Umbridge cradled her hand against her chest and Poppy sighed before going over to heal the woman.

Damon glared at Umbridge. "If you touch my sister I will make what she did to you look like child's play," he snarled. He was angry with his sister but he wouldn't allow this woman to harm her in any way.

One of Auror's that attacked Minerva fired a curse at Damon. He easily dodged it and sped to the Auror. He drained the Auror's blood and dropped the lifeless body next to the other dead body before anyone had a chance to react. The remaining three Auror's pointed their wands at Damon's chest. "Now, now," Albus said trying to defuse the tension. "I think it is best if you all leave."

Dawlish shook his head. "We can't do that Professor Dumbledore," he said. He was the only one to not attack Minerva. "Blake Salvatore killed an Auror, as did her brother, not to mention the fact that she attacked the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. We have to arrest them."

"Ms. Salvatore was acting in self-defense," Albus said. "Four Auror's attacked my unarmed Deputy Headmistress. She reacted. Mr. Salvatore acted in self-defense when the Auror tried to curse him."

"No," Umbridge shrieked. "It's a Dementor's Kiss for that thing."

"What's Dementor's Kiss?" Damon asked Harry as he was the closest person.

"Dementor's Kiss sucks out your soul and leaves behind your body," Harry replied, wincing at his memory of Dementor's.

Damon laughed and turned to Umbridge. "I don't have a soul," he said, though he wasn't entirely sure if that was true or not. Umbridge's expression was worth the possibility of being thrown to the creatures.

Umbridge stormed off to the castle to floo Cornelius about what happened.

Blake walked through the Forbidden Forest. Now that she had a chance to calm down and think things through she realized that fleeing into the forest wasn't the best idea. She had never been inside the forest before but she had heard rumors about what lurked inside.

She wasn't scared, far from it. For the first time in her long life she feared nothing. For the first time she was powerful. No one would compare her to Emily Bennett any longer. A stick snapped and Blake whipped around.

"Who's there?" she called. She heard another crunch and groaned. There was something here that probably wanted to eat her. "Show yourself."

A woman stepped out into the open. "Hello love," she greeted with a warm smile.

"Who are you?" Blake said. The only person to ever call her that was Minerva and this was definitely not Minerva.

The woman cocked her head to the side. "You don't recognize me?" she asked confused.

Blake shook her head. The woman stepped closer and a wall of fire surrounded the witch. "Stay back," Blake warned.

"Your power has grown," the woman said. She frowned. "And you're channeling fire." There was something wrong. Blake feared fire. It was something she learned the hard way. That night still gave her nightmares.

_Rebekah Mikaelson took the elevator back up to her room. She had left Blake in her room, sound asleep, so she could warn Stefan that his sister was with her tonight. Stefan and Niklaus were still at the bar, bonding over younger sisters and the pleasures of drinking, both blood and alcohol._

_Rebekah's nostrils flared when the elevator doors opened on her floor. She could smell blood mixed with burnt flesh. She rushed to her hotel room. She had a bad feeling about this._

_She burst into the room and found Blake on her knees in front of the fireplace. Her hand was in the fire. Rebekah sped to Blake and pulled her hand out of the fire. She bit her own wrist and pressed it to Blake's mouth. "Drink," she instructed softly, running her hand through Blake's hair._

_The younger girl gulped down the vampire's blood. Slowly the burned hand healed and Rebekah sighed in relief. "What the hell were you thinking?" Rebekah demanded angrily._

"_I don't know," Blake said honestly. "There is something about fire. I hate it yet it calls to me." Rebekah was confused and Blake continued, "Ever since I was burned at the stake in 1864 I've had this strange love/hate relationship with it. I can't explain it."_

_Rebekah arms tightened around the girl. She knew Blake had died and was brought back thanks to Ayanna's descendant, Emily Bennett. She also knew it was because of Katherine Pierce, a woman that Blake had loved, but she didn't know all the details surrounding her death, until now._

"How do you know that?" Blake asked, her eyes narrowing at the blonde woman before her.

The woman took a hesitant step forward. "You don't remember me?" she asked, hurt and confused. "I figured you would be angry at us for leaving but I didn't think you would forget me."

"I don't know you," Blake said firmly. She ignored the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that said there was something familiar about this woman.

"Nik," the woman yelled.

A man appeared in the blink of an eye. "You found her," he said. He glanced at the ring of fire. "Well that's new."

"What did you do to her Nik?" the blonde woman demanded. "She doesn't remember me."

"Now Rebekah," Nik said holding up his hands.

"Niklaus, what did you do to her?" Rebekah asked slowly.

"I compelled her to forget us," Niklaus confessed.

Rebekah charged at him yelling in anger. Niklaus grabbed Rebekah by the throat. "Let her go," Blake screamed.

Blake's magic separated the two siblings. Rebekah turned to Blake. Blake had been protective of Rebekah back in 1922. It seemed even though Niklaus had compelled her to forget there was a part of her that still remembered something.

Niklaus released Rebekah. "I did it to protect her," Nik said. "If I hadn't she would have been killed. You know that Bekah. She is alive and relatively well because of me."

"Reverse the compulsion," Rebekah demanded. "Now."

Klaus turned back to Blake. "Bloody hell," he swore. Rebekah followed his gaze and found she was gone.

"She has to be back at the castle," Rebekah muttered. "It will take forever to search that bloody castle."

"There may be another way," Klaus said thoughtfully. "There's something wrong with her. It's only a matter of time until she snaps. We stick close and when something happens we rush in. It will keep those pesky witches from trying anything."

"She better not get hurt Nik," Rebekah warned. "But I agree. Until she completely snaps there's nothing we can do to convince them we want to help. So we wait."

"We wait," Niklaus repeated.


	14. Chapter 14

Forty eight hours had passed and no one had seen Blake. Damon had gone to St. Mungo's after Blake disappeared and healed Minerva with his blood. He explained everything that had happened before leaving her room. Minerva was released from St. Mungo's just hours after arriving. The Healers couldn't explain why she was suddenly in perfect health after getting hit with four stunners but they had no reason to keep her there.

As soon as she returned to Hogwarts she went straight to her quarters and didn't come out. Albus had to teach her classes for the day, which he expected to do anyway. When Minerva didn't show up for dinner Albus headed straight to her quarters.

Dobby allowed the Headmaster inside. "Mistress is in hers room. She not be coming out since she arrived," Dobby said sadly.

"How is she Dobby?" Albus questioned walking into the living room.

"Mistress not be doing well," Dobby said. "She misses Mistress Blake."

Albus nodded. He had a feeling that was why she hadn't left her room. "Could you bring us some tea and scones?"

Dobby nodded and disappeared.

Albus headed to the bedroom. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. "Minerva," Albus called knocking again.

"I don't want to talk Albus," Minerva said when Albus walked into the room.

"You need to talk to someone," Albus said kindly. He transfigured a quill into a comfortable chair which he sat beside the bed. "Hiding in here is not going to help you."

Minerva sat up. "I don't know what is wrong with her Albus," Minerva said after a minute. "Damon told me what she did and… that's not her."

"I agree," Albus said. "There is something wrong but we don't know what let alone how to help her."

"There's still good in her," Minerva said softly. "She tried to help me. There is something wrong with her but I'm sure she still loves me."

"We will help her Minerva," Albus promised.

"First you have to find her," Minerva reminded him. "We have no idea where she is or if she plans on coming back. She hurt her own brother Albus and she has more power than we thought. How do we stop that?"

"Honestly I don't know," Albus admitted. "Perhaps a magical detox in St. Mungo's if we could manage it. We will figure it out though."

Unknown to Albus and Minerva Blake was watching the two of them in the corner, invisible to the both of them. She glared at the both of them. She knew what St. Mungo's was and she wouldn't go, no matter what they said.

Albus felt a spike of magic in the wards and tensed up. He had no doubt Blake was close by but he had no idea where. He prayed she wouldn't overreact.

After hours of planning and waiting it was finally dinner time. Blake burst into the Great Hall. She ignored the whispers among the students. They weren't her focus. Her target was sitting front and center.

"Blake where the hell have you been?" Damon demanded running over from his spot next to the Weasley twins at the Gryffindor table.

"Stop," she said. Blake lifted her hand and threw him into the wall. He tried to move but he was pinned.

The Great Hall was silent. "Blake," Minerva said standing up. She walked over to the witch she loved. The girl in front of her wasn't the girl she fell in love with. It was her face and her body but it lacked all the warmth of the girl she shared a bed with. "Love, you need to calm down."

Blake cocked her head to the side. "Calm down?" she repeated. She laughed. "I am perfectly calm Minerva. Not that you care. I see the way you look at me now, the disgust, the anger, the pain. It makes you weak."

Minerva reached out for Blake and found herself slammed into the wall next to Damon. Students in the Great Hall gasped. "Ms. Salvatore, we can get you help," Albus said standing up and walking in front of the Head Table.

"I don't need help Albus," Blake said shaking her head. "I finally got what I always wanted, power and control over my life. The spirits no longer control me. There is no limit to my power now. I know what you were going to do to me. Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

Damon narrowed his eyes at Albus. "What were you planning old man?" he shouted, struggling against the magic.

"Nothing," Albus protested. "We just wanted you to get help."

"Lies," Blake shrieked. "You were going to send me to St. Mungo's. You were going to lock me up. I'm not crazy."

Several students looked like they wanted to protest but knew better than to say anything. "Where did you hear that?" Albus questioned. He had spoken to Minerva about it the night before.

"Does it matter?" Blake sneered. "Obviously it's true."

"Bellatrix," he muttered and Blake winced. "Bellatrix was the one to tell you that. You can't trust her Blake. She wants you turn against us, to destroy any chance of remaining on the Light side. You can fight it."

Blake had enough. Albus' eyes widened for half a second before he collapsed to the ground, his hands contorting in pain as Blake twisted his bones to make him suffer. She was going to break every bone in his body before finally killing him. "Stop this," Severus pleaded. "This isn't you, please stop." Blake simply laughed and Albus grabbed his head.

Everything happened so quickly. One minute Blake was laughing as she slowly tortured Albus. The students watched in horror, no one knew what to do. Then out of nowhere two people appeared. The blonde woman Blake had met earlier had Blake's arms pinned behind her body while the man stood in front of her, blocking her view of Albus.

"You," Blake snarled. "Let me go or you will join the others."

"Empty threat love," the man said stroking her cheek.

"Don't touch me," Blake spat.

"Nik," the woman called. "You're not helping. We need her calm remember?"

"And what do you suggest we do Rebekah?" Nik asked. "Compel her to cooperate?"

"No, she's already going to be angry when she finds out you compelled her," Rebekah sighed. She shifted their position so she could pin both of Blake's arms with only one of hers. "I'm sorry about this my love," she said before tapping Blake on the head hard enough to render her unconscious.

Minerva and Damon dropped to the ground. Poppy was able to heal Albus with no trouble. His injuries weren't as severe as she had originally thought. The spell that had kept the students from using magic was lifted.

Rebekah had Blake in her arms. The unconscious girl had her head resting against Rebekah's chest. Minerva glared at Rebekah. "Who are you two?" Minerva demanded.

"Oh, where are our manners," Nik said with a slight bow. "I am Niklaus Mikaelson and that is my sister Rebekah."

Minerva stepped toward Rebekah. "I will take her," she said trying to pull the unconscious girl out of Rebekah's arms.

Rebekah hissed and Minerva stepped back when Rebekah's fangs elongated. "You're vampires," Damon said in disbelief. "Give me my sister now."

"We won't hurt her," Klaus said. "You have my word on that."

Damon frowned. "You know her, how do you know her?" he wondered.

"I think we should find another place to hold this discussion," Albus suggested.

"Albus, you need rest," Poppy protested.

"That can wait," Albus insisted. He led everyone into the small common room that was used when the champions were picked for the Triwizard Tournament. The remaining professors struggled to get the students under control.

Rebekah walked over to the couch and gently laid Blake down. She brushed a piece of hair out of Blake's face. She noticed her amulet and quickly slipped it off the younger girl. She leaned over and gently kissed Blake's cheek before walking back to her brother.

"Why are you two here?" Minerva demanded. She hated seeing Rebekah being so affectionate with her girlfriend. It was obvious Rebekah knew Blake but she couldn't figure out why Blake never mentioned her before. She looked between her unconscious lover, resting on the couch and Rebekah, the woman who couldn't keep her eyes to herself.

"My amulet," Rebekah half-lied. It was only part of the reason she was here. The amulet was dangling in her hand. "We had a witch track it and it brought us here."

"How do you know my sister?" Damon questioned again.

"We met her and your brother Stefan back in 1922. I believe you were out trying to work on your anger," Klaus replied. Damon glared at him. "Rebekah was smitten from the very beginning."

_The bar, which doubled as a jazz club, was packed for a Tuesday night. Rebekah Mikaelson was sitting in a booth on the second floor with her brother Niklaus. Each had a date for the evening but neither paid them any attention. Their dates were there as food, nothing more. _

_Stefan and Blake Salvatore walked into the bar for the first time. Stefan was dressed in a nice suit, hair neatly combed back, with his sister on his arm. Blake was wearing a blood red dress, her long brunette hair was tucked in a messy bun. Men and women stopped to stare at the brother and sister duo._

_Stefan scanned the room. "Shall I get some drinks?" he questioned. Blake gave a short nod and Stefan excused himself to the bar. _

_Rebekah stood and grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. Rebekah walked up to Blake. "You look like you could use a drink," Rebekah greeted offering the girl a glass._

"_That is kind of you but someone is getting me a drink," Blake said blushing at the attention of a beautiful woman._

"_I insist," Rebekah said and Blake took the glass. "Is that your date?"_

_Blake took a sip. "My brother," she corrected. "He said I need to get out more so here we are. I'm Blake."_

"_Rebekah," Rebekah said. She took Blake's empty hand in hers and gently kissed it, leaving behind red lipstick. "It is always nice to meet someone as lovely as you."_

_Blake blushed again. She looked up and saw Klaus studying her. "Your date does not seem pleased that I have your attention," Blake commented._

_Rebekah followed her gaze to Klaus. "That is my brother, Niklaus," Rebekah said. "Would you care to join us?"_

"_I shouldn't leave. I don't want to worry Stefan," Blake said reluctantly._

"_Protective older brother?" Rebekah asked and Blake nodded. Rebekah chuckled. "Nik is the same way. I do believe our brothers will get along well. Bring Stefan along if you wish." Rebekah kissed Blake's hand again. "Until we meet again."_

"You have your amulet," Albus said. "I think it is best you leave."

Klaus chuckled. "I don't think so," he said. "We have spent decades searching for Blake and I have suffered through countless hours of my sister moaning over her lost love."

Rebekah glared at him. "Get to the point Nikalus," she said.

"The point is we never planned on leaving without the youngest Salvatore," Klaus continued. He sat down in the love seat. "But things have changed. She is in worse shape than we thought. Your school is not equipped to deal with the young witch. We will be staying here until she is ready to leave."

"What is wrong with her?" Minerva questioned concerned.

"She has tapped into some very dangerous magic," Rebekah said sadly. If she had known this was a possibility she would have tried harder to find Blake.

"Dark magic," Albus muttered to himself.

"No," Rebekah said shaking her head. "It's worse than that. It's black magic. Black magic is among the worst and most dangerous of all the magic's. It defies nature. Expression is a manifestation of the witches will. If she can think it she can do it. She can, and if we don't stop her, she will, destroy the world."

"How do you know this?" Minerva asked suspicious.

"Our mother was a powerful witch," Klaus said. "She never used expression because she knew it was dangerous but she learned about it from Ayanna. Ayanna, of course, didn't dare to use it."

"Ayanna," Minerva repeated. "Your mother is Esther," she looked between Klaus and Rebekah, "you're Original vampires."

"You know of us?" Rebekah asked raising an eyebrow.

"Blake read it in Ayanna's journal," Minerva said, not bothering to hide her smug expression over the fact that she knew something about Blake that Rebekah didn't.

"What would cause her to tap into this expression magic?" Albus wondered.

Klaus rubbed his chin. "There is one requirement to use expression, plus there needs to be a catalyst, something that will make her tap into the power," he said. Klaus pulled a muggle newspaper from his jacket. "Twelve people were killed a few days ago. That's the first step to expression. Next is a catalyst."

"She met that dark witch a couple days ago. The witch left her broken and bleeding but Blake said she started it," Damon injected.

"That's a start," Rebekah said clenching her fist. How dare another woman touch her Blake? "It could have triggered something but that's still not enough. It had to have been something big." Rebekah saw the guilty expression on Damon's face. "What is it?"

"Stefan and I found out something a few weeks ago," Damon began. He glanced at his sister. Was this their fault? Did telling her about Katherine lead to this?

"Tick tock Damon," Klaus said impatiently.

"Katherine's still alive," Damon confessed. Minerva covered mouth with her hand. "Stefan told her not long after the incident. We thought it would be best if she heard it from us and not someone else." He turned to Rebekah. "Is this our fault?"

Rebekah didn't answer. She walked out of the room and into the now empty Great Hall. She picked up the Gryffindor table and threw it into the wall, watching it turn into woodchips. She took a deep breath before returning to the others. "This isn't your fault Damon," Rebekah said. She turned her attention to Klaus. "Nik, I know you wanted to punish her for running but I want to do it. Please, let me kill her."

Klaus pulled his little sister into his arms. "Of course Rebekah though you may have to fight Blake for that pleasure," he agreed. He did want to punish Katherine but the things Rebekah would do to her would be punishment enough.

Albus didn't like that these vampires were plotting the death of someone. "Surely there is another way," he said.

Rebekah pulled away from Klaus and turned to Albus. "Katerina cannot be allowed to near her," Klaus said firmly. He turned to Minerva and Albus. "We are staying. If Katerina is alive she will go looking for Blake and without us no one can stop Blake. Damon, do you have any idea where she is?"

Damon shook his head. "Annabelle, someone we knew in 1864, said she was in Boston in the 80s and," his eye's widened in realization, they had been in Boston in the 80s, "in Chicago in 1922."

"She's been following Blake," Rebekah snarled. "Wait… that would explain it."

"Explain what?" Minerva demanded to know. She couldn't stand this, them discussing plans for her girlfriend without consulting her. It was as if she didn't exist to them.

Rebekah ignored Minerva and continued on, "There was one night at the bar, she had gone to the restroom and when she returned she was different."

_Blake excused herself to the restroom to cool down. She dabbed her neck with a wet paper towel. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the bathroom door open. "Hello lover," Katherine Pierce greeted._

_Blake turned around, her eyes widened in horror at the sight of her dead lover. "Katherine," she breathed. "How? I saw you die."_

_Katherine shook her head. "You saw the church burn down but you never saw me inside," she corrected. _

_Katherine moved closer to Blake but the younger girl backed away. "Stay away," Blake said. "I will scream for Stefan."_

_Blake opened her mouth to scream but Katherine covered her mouth with her hand and pinned Blake to the wall. "You will not call for Stefan," she compelled. "You will not remember seeing me after I leave."_

"_I won't remember," Blake repeated in a low monotone._

"_Very good," Katherine smirked. She leaned over and pressed her lips against Blake's. Blake pulled away from the vampire. Katherine grabbed her hair and tilted her head back. "You will not resist me."_

"_I won't resist you," Blake repeated._

_Katherine's hands started working their way under Blake's dress. Her hand was on Blake's inner thigh and moving up when she heard someone call for Blake. Katherine swore under her breath. "Until next time," Katherine muttered before leaving the bathroom._

_Blake dropped to the ground. "Blake," Rebekah called in alarm. She dropped to the ground beside the witch. "What happened?"_

_Blake shook her head and leaned against Rebekah. "I must have blacked out," she said. She managed to stand up with Rebekah's help. "I'm going back to the hotel."_

_She staggered to the bathroom door and almost fell again. Rebekah caught her with ease. "You're not leaving on your own," Rebekah said firmly._

_Rebekah took Blake back to her own hotel room, after telling Stefan and Niklaus that the younger girl wasn't feeling well. Rebekah studied the younger girl. There was something wrong but Rebekah couldn't tell what it was._

_If it turned out someone had hurt her Rebekah would rip them apart and scatter their body parts across the world. Rebekah frowned. She had never reacted so strongly to anyone before. She gently stroked Blake's cheek. That's when it dawned on her. She was in love with the sleeping girl. _

"So Katherine's been stalking her since 1864?" Damon asked. "There has to be more to it than that. It's Katherine Pierce. She's up to something."

"I'm inclined to agree with the eldest Salvatore," Klaus said. "Katerina is up to something. The question is what?"

"Why does it matter?" Minerva asked angrily. "We should kill her and move on." Albus stared at his Deputy Headmistress in shock. He didn't expect her to advocate murder.

"You obviously know nothing about Katherine Pierce," Damon said glaring at his sister's girlfriend. "If she's targeting Blake then Blake isn't safe. Katherine always has a backup plan. She's a master manipulator."

"Damon is right," Rebekah said. "Katerina has been on the run for over 500 years. She knows how to hide and how to plan. She won't stop until she is dead or she gets what she wants." She looked over to Blake. "I won't let her get Blake."

"She's not yours," Minerva said glaring at Rebekah.

Rebekah laughed. "She was mine long before she was yours," Rebekah said. "I'm her first love and once Nik reverses his compulsion we will be together again."

Minerva pulled her wand out and Rebekah shifted, her fangs elongated and her eyes were red. "Enough," Albus instructed firmly.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you witch," Rebekah said.

Minerva glared at her. "How do we know it wasn't you that caused all of this?" Minerva asked. "It's a little suspicious that you suddenly appear when she snaps."

Rebekah glared at her. "I've been searching for her for years," she growled. "If you were better with magic then maybe she wouldn't have snapped."

Minerva raised her wand again. "Stup—"

Albus silently summoned Minerva's wand out her hand.

Rebekah moved to attack Minerva but Klaus stepped in front of her and blocked her path. "Enough," Klaus said firmly. "Like it or not Blake cares for this… woman. If you kill her you may lose Blake forever."

Rebekah pulled away from Klaus. "Fine," Rebekah said. "Reverse the compulsion."

She walked over to her former lover and shook her awake. "Wake up lover," Rebekah demanded.

Blake jerked awake. "You," she spat. "What did you do to me?"

"Knocked you unconscious before you did something even more stupid," Rebekah replied. "Nik, now."

Klaus ran over to Blake before she could do anything. "Hold still," he compelled. She immediately stopped trying to fight him. "You will remember everything I compelled you to forget."

Klaus released Blake and gave her a minute for her memories to return. Blake dropped to the ground clutching her head. Minerva tried to step forward but Rebekah held her back. Minerva glared at her. "She has months' worth of memories to sort out. Give her a minute to process everything."

"Niklaus Mikaelson," Blake screamed after five minutes. She whipped around and turned on Klaus. Rebekah smirked as Klaus took a step backwards. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Now love," Klaus said, holding his hands up.

"Oh no," Blake said completely ignoring everyone in the room except the man she saw as a brother. "Don't you 'love' me. You know how I feel about compulsion. What the fuck made you think compelling me was a smart idea?"

"Blake," Rebekah said stepping towards her former lover. While she was loving the verbal lasing her brother was getting she didn't want everyone in the room to know about their family. "Perhaps we should take this to another location?" she suggested.

Blake whipped around to Rebekah. "'Bekah?" Blake questioned before collapsing on the ground.

Rebekah ran over to her side before anyone could react. "Do you have a place I can take her?" Rebekah asked.

"You're not taking her anywhere," Minerva said.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at Minerva. "You can't stop me," she said. "Now about that place."

"She has her own room here," Albus said. "However you need permission to enter the room and only Blake can give you permission."

"Where is the room?" Rebekah questioned ignoring everything else.

Albus told her and Rebekah disappeared in the blink of an eye with Klaus right behind her. "What the fuck?" Damon yelled following the other vampires.

Rebekah stood outside of the door to Ayanna's private quarters. "Alright how do you open the non-existent door?"

The portrait swung open much to Rebekah and Klaus' surprise. The magic of Hogwarts had granted the two vampires access without an invitation. Rebekah took Blake to the bedroom and gently laid her down. "Well that wasn't the reunion I was expecting," Rebekah sighed.

"What did you expect Rebekah?" Klaus asked raising an eyebrow at his sister. "Did you really think she would jump into your arms?"

Rebekah shrugged. "It was a good thought," she said.

"She needs time Rebekah," Klaus said. "She has spent more than half a century forgetting the fact that you exist." Klaus paused. "I know you are angry at me still but I did what I did to protect you and her. If Mikael… if Mikael had found out about her he would have kill her or worse to get to us. You know that as well as I do. At least this way she's safe."

"Because we all know how safe expression is," Rebekah snorted.

"It can be dealt with Rebekah," Klaus reminded her. "She needs an anchor, something to tie her to sanity. She needs something, perhaps if we channeled her magic."

"Really Niklaus?" Rebekah said turning on him. "You want her to break the Hybrid curse?"

Klaus shrugged. "Why not?" he asked. "The Hybrid curse takes a lot of magic to perform. It would burn up a lot of that excess magic she has."

Rebekah sighed. "When we fled I promised to stand by your side, forever and always. So, guarantee she won't get hurt and fine, I will convince her to help."

"Convince me?" Blake asked from the doorway. "You could ask you know. Then again asking for help isn't Nik's strong suit."

"I'm hurt," Klaus pouted.

"Sure," Blake smirked. "What's this curse about anyway? I don't recall you ever mentioning it."

"I hadn't mentioned it because I couldn't break it when we first met," Klaus said.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that Katherine and Elena look identical?" Blake asked. "I've always wondered about that. It seemed too… supernatural."

"Elena is a Petrova doppelgänger," Rebekah told her former lover.

"And a doppelganger is required for the curse," Blake said putting two and two together. Klaus nodded. "So you have to kill Elena." Klaus nodded again. "I'm guessing the doppelganger has to be human?"

"Yes," Klaus told her, wondering what her point was.

"Stefan is with Elena. I can't let you kill her but what if there was a way to make Katherine human again?" Blake asked.

"It's not possible," Klaus said immediately. "However if it was her blood would work and Elena need not die."

Blake summoned Ayanna's Grimoire to her. She flipped it open to the correct page and showed it to Klaus. "Ayanna made a cure. Apparently, despite how close she was to your mother so wasn't entirely sure of her plan, so she made a backup plan."

"So she made a cure for vampirism," Rebekah said. "Does anyone else know?"

"Just Daphne Greengrass," Blake told her. "I meant to tell Severus Snape but things happened."

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Klaus asked.

Blake shrugged. "I got stronger," Blake said.

"Blake you have to be careful," Rebekah warned. "This new power you have, it's dangerous."

"Rebekah for the first time in my life I'm not afraid," Blake said. "I have a gift, a gift I plan on using."

"Rebekah," Klaus said holding up his hand. "We can deal with that later. For now let's focus on the ritual."

Rebekah sighed. Her brother sure had a one track mind. "Fine," she agreed.

"What do we need? Other than Katherine?" Blake questioned.

Klaus pulled a moonstone from his pocket. "This is needed," he said. "Along with a witch, a vampire and a werewolf."

"The werewolf is going to be the most difficult to find," Rebekah said. "We can always create a vampire but the werewolf can't be created."

"I'll take care of the werewolf," Blake said.

Rebekah frowned. "A school of witches and you know werewolves, just perfect," Rebekah groaned.

Blake cupped Rebekah's cheek. "It will be okay Bekah," Blake said. "The werewolf is weak. He fights what he is. A simple stunner will knock him out and I can keep him unconscious until he is needed."

Klaus shook his head. "With you going off the deep end they won't trust you," Klaus said. "We can't snatch the werewolf until right before the ritual. Otherwise they may suspect you are involved."

Blake sighed. "Fine," she said. "Then again there may be another way," she said thoughtfully. "Do you know anything about this Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"We've met," Klaus admitted. "He tried to recruit me but I bow before no one."

"Voldemort is afraid of Klaus," Rebekah added. "As well as myself and Elijah. We can't be killed. It's something the Dark Lord envies. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to control Klaus somehow, especially after the curse is broken."

"Hmm," Blake said tapping her chin. "I need a vampire. I want to test some things." Rebekah raised an eyebrow at Blake. "I want to know if their magic will work on you. They have a spell for mind control. I will feel better once I know. Make a vampire if you have to."

Klaus agreed. "What's this other way and what does Voldemort have to do with it?" Klaus questioned.

"A Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange came to me and offered me her loyalty," Blake commented. "I can use her to kidnap the wolf we need. Dumbledore and the others will assume Voldemort wanted him."

"You have a follower?" Rebekah questioned.

Blake shrugged. "Something like that," Blake said. "I'll get Draco to send her a message. She can keep the werewolf prisoner until we are ready. How long do we have to find Katherine and feed her the potion?"

"We need a full moon," Klaus said. "So nine days. Nine days to find and cure Katerina. If that doesn't happen then we have to wait until next month."

"I'll start looking through Emily's Grimoire to try and find a way to locate her," Blake said. "I can have Bellatrix try to find her as well."

"You will not go after Katherine alone. I don't care if you have this witches help or not," Rebekah said firmly. "I will not allow what happened to you before to happen again."

Blake held her hand out. "Do you trust me?"

Rebekah nodded. She trusted Blake more than anyone, other than Klaus. "I do," she confirmed taking Blake's hand.

Blake concentrated on the lake and the two disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

"That's new." Rebekah looked around. One second they were in Ayanna's room and now they were by the lake.

"A lot of things have changed 'Bekah," Blake said sitting at the edge of the lake. She took her shoes off so she could put her feet in the water.

"I've noticed," Rebekah commented. She sat down beside Blake.

"Why did Nik do it? Why did you let him?" Blake questioned.

"I didn't know he compelled you," Rebekah admitted. "I figured he told you and Stefan to run and you guys did. I don't like what Nik did but he had a good reason. Mikael," Rebekah took a deep breath, "Mikael would have killed you if there was even the slightest chance you knew where we were."

"Who is Mikael?" Blake questioned, clenching her fist at the thought of someone hurting Rebekah or Niklaus.

"My father and Niklaus' step-father." Rebekah grabbed Blake's hands. "He urged our mother to find a way to protect us. But he found out Nik was a hybrid. He forced Mother to bind his werewolf side. He liked to have Nik under control. When he found out Nik was trying to break the curse and I was helping him he started to hunt us down. He's a vampire hunter that feeds only on vampires."

"I won't let him hurt you," Blake swore.

"Mikael is of no concern now." Blake raised her eyebrow at Rebekah. "We had a witch desiccate his body after what happened in New Orleans. As long as he doesn't get any blood he won't be breaking free."

"Please tell me someone can't find him," Blake begged.

"No one can find him," Rebekah assured her. "We are smarter than we look love."

Blake blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry. I just…"

"I know," Rebekah interrupted. They sat quietly, wanting to say something but not sure what to say. "So your girlfriend seems like a total bitch."

"Rebekah," Blake scolded.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at her. "Am I wrong?"

"She's not a bitch… and I don't know if she's my girlfriend anymore," Blake muttered. "I cheated on her. I attacked her. I honestly have no idea what we are right now."

"She would be a fool to leave you," Rebekah commented. "But I don't think she has given up on you yet."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked looking at Rebekah. It was so strange being back with Rebekah but at the same time it felt right. Back in 1922 she was convinced they would be together forever. Now, looking at Rebekah she still wanted that but she was afraid it was too late. Decades had gone by since they last saw each other. Could they go back to what they were?

"She didn't like me close to you," Rebekah replied. "I believe her exact words were 'she's not yours.'"

"You will behave right?" Blake sighed. "Who am I kidding, of course you're not."

"I will fight for you," Rebekah said firmly. "I won't back down. I know you love me and if it wasn't for Mikael showing up at the club we would still be together. One witch won't change anything."

"What if I don't want you anymore?" Blake questioned.

"Then I would let you go," Rebekah said honestly. "I can't force you to be with me, even if the idea is appealing." Blake glared at her. "I would never do it Blake. I know better than that. But I don't want to lose you."

"I need time 'Bekah," Blake said softly. "Things have changed. I have changed. I want so badly to go back to what we were. Life was perfect then. You, me, Nik, Stefan. It was everything I dreamed of. But now…"

"Everything is different," Rebekah finished.

"Yes. I never planned on falling in love with Minerva. I honestly didn't want to fall for her. But it happened and I can't pretend it didn't," Blake told her.

"Why did you sleep with that other witch?" Rebekah asked curious.

Blake sighed. "I don't have a good reason. I just… she reminded me of Katherine. Not in looks or anything, just her personality, dangerous and manipulative. I don't know. I know I shouldn't have. I knew it even when it was happening. But I couldn't stop it. She's still alive Rebekah."

Rebekah clenched her fists. "I know. Damon told us."

"Do you know what this means?" Rebekah shook her head. "She never compelled me. Everything I felt for her was real and that kills me. When Stefan told me she was still alive, a small part of me died and I don't know if I will ever get that part back."

Rebekah reached over and grabbed Blake's hand. She was pleasantly surprised when Blake didn't pull away. "We will find Katerina, we will cure her and Nik will kill her. Then it will all be over."

Blake looked at Rebekah. "You know you and Nik never said why you called her Katerina."

"Katerina Petrova. It's her real name. She was born in Bulgaria but she had a child out of wedlock and was sent away to England where she met Nik and my brother Elijah."

"You've never talked about Elijah, other than in passing. What happened with him?" Blake interrupted.

"Elijah is a compassionate man. A trait I don't share. We parted ways because he didn't like our way of life," Klaus answered stepping into the open. "It took me a while to figure out where you two went."

"Sorry, didn't mean to worry you Nik," Blake said looking up.

"I wasn't worried," Klaus lied. Rebekah snorted and Klaus glared at her. "Fine I was a little concerned but not worried," Klaus amended.

"So what are we doing now?" Rebekah asked.

Blake shrugged. "We still need to find Katherine and we have to make sure this cure works. Can you get me a couple vampires?"

"That will be easy," Klaus agreed. "Why do you need vampires?"

"To test the cure. Can't risk killing Katherine before the ritual. You have to feed from Katherine right?" Klaus nodded. "The other vampire will be used to feed from the one that is cured. If nothing happens to that vampire then it's safe to assume that the cure works with no side effects."

"Would you like me to bring you some vampires?" Klaus questioned.

"Not here," Blake said firmly. "We can't risk people figuring out what we're doing. I have no doubt Damon will try to stop me especially when he finds out Katherine is involved and it's only a matter of time before Stefan shows up."

"I will get a house," Klaus announced. "You can do your testing there." He tapped his chin. "I will make you the owner in order to keep Damon and Stefan out."

Blake nodded in approval. She glanced at Klaus. "Shouldn't you be leaving Nik?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Nik looked back and forth between Rebekah and Blake. "Alright," he agreed. He ran toward the forest.

Blake leaned against Rebekah. "I've missed you 'Bekah," Blake confessed. "You're the first person I truly loved and trusted. I… I missed having you around. Even if I didn't know I missed you."

"I missed you too love," Rebekah said taking Blake's hand.

Blake pulled her hand away. "I can't…"

"I know, you're with that witch but I will fight for you," Rebekah repeated.

"'Bekah," Blake began.

Rebekah cut her off. "Don't say anything. You don't need to say anything." She stood up. "Perhaps we should work on that cure. Finding Katherine won't do any good if we can't cure her."

Rebekah held out her hand and helped Blake off the ground. Blake flashed through the wards of Hogwarts and into Ayanna's room. She flipped the Grimoire open and studied the cure. She frowned. "I need to find Bellatrix. This ingredients won't be easy to find." She tapped one. "Blood of the sire. Do we know who sired Katherine?"

"She's dead," Rebekah sighed. "Nik killed her years ago. However the blood of an Original is tied to every vampire. When my brother Finn was killed a few years ago every vampire from his bloodline was killed. Katherine is from Nik's bloodline. His blood may work for your potion."

"Alright I'll ask Nik for his blood. I need to see Draco Malfoy and have him send a letter to Bellatrix," Blake said pulling on her robes. "Are you coming?"

"Yes," Rebekah said like it was obvious. She wasn't about to let Blake wander the castle alone.

The students practically ran from Blake and Rebekah as they walked toward the dungeon. Blake had no idea how she was going to get into the Slytherin common room to find Draco. Even with all of her magic she doubted she could blast her way into the common room.

Lucky for her Draco was on his way to the common room. "Draco," Blake called getting his attention.

Draco's friends, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle, took one look at Blake and Rebekah and took off running. "What do you want?" Draco asked nervous.

"I need you to get in touch with your aunt," Blake told him.

Draco relaxed slightly. All she wanted was his aunt. It meant he was safe. "I can do that. Do you have a letter?"

"No," she frowned and pulled out a button from her pocket, "Portus." The button glowed blue for a second before returning to brown. "Send this with her. When she's ready tell her to tap it with her wand and say 'Ayanna'. It will send her right into my quarters."

"I will," Draco promised taking the button and tucking it in his robes.

"Good, tell her the sooner the better. There are things that need to be dealt with soon."

Blake and Rebekah walked away before Draco could comment. "What's next love?" Rebekah asked.

"Now we find Nik and see about that house," Blake said. "I can't do anything without it, the vampires and the cure."

They strolled through the castle, ignoring the looks of fear and curiosity. "We still need a vampire for the ritual and the cure requires a fresh human heart. Any ideas where you're going to get those?" Rebekah questioned.

Blake's eyes locked on Dolores Umbridge. "I have a few ideas."

"Her?" Rebekah asked disgusted at the sight of her.

"Yes her," Blake said with a nod. "She hates magical creatures, calls them half-breeds, I think it will be fitting having her as a vampire before Nik rips her heart out."

"Are you going to send this Bellatrix woman after her?" Rebekah wondered. They entered Ayanna's room.

"No, I want to see her face when I capture her," Blake said with a grin. There was a knock at portrait. "I bet that's Damon." Blake got up and went to the portrait. It swung open and revealed Damon and the last two people Blake thought she would see. "Damon, Stefan and Shelia, what brings you here?"

"Aunt Blake, I think we need to talk," Shelia said. She studied her Aunt. "You look terrible."

"Well hello to you too Shelia," Blake said rolling her eyes. "Come in. There are nosy students trying to overhear us."

Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed away from Blake's room. They were hoping to learn something about what happened but they didn't expect to get caught, especially since they were under Harry's cloak.

Stefan, Damon and Shelia stepped inside Blake's quarters. Damon's eyes locked on Rebekah. "You," he growled.

"Yes it's still me," Rebekah said bored. "Don't even try it Salvatore. I'm 1000 years old. You will not win."

"Why are you here Stefan and why did you bring Shelia?" Blake asked looking back and forth between her brothers. She already knew Damon was behind their appearance but she wanted to know why.

"There is something wrong with you Blake," Damon said. "We brought Shelia because we think she could help."

"The spirits are angry," Shelia began. Blake rolled her eyes. "It's expression, isn't it?"

"It is," Rebekah confirmed. "How do you know about expression?"

"Research," Shelia replied. "I teach Occult at the University. I've researched many types of magic including expression. It is a magic I've never seen firsthand and never dreamed of using. How did you tap into such magic?"

Blake laughed. "You mean my loving brother didn't tell you? Katherine is still alive." Blake paused, letting the news sink in. "And he had to tell me after my life was falling apart."

Shelia rounded on Stefan. "I asked you what could have led to this. I asked you if anything major had happened to her. You didn't think mentioning Katherine was important?" Shelia shouted. "Dammit Stefan."

"I didn't think Katherine being alive could cause this," Stefan defended.

"Once the process is started it doesn't take much to set them off," Shelia informed him. "You dropped a bombshell on her. What did you expect Stefan?" Shelia rounded on Damon. "You should have called me sooner." She then turned to Blake. "And you, what the hell were you thinking? You had to know this was wrong so why would you do it?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you Shelia," Blake snapped.

"Blake," Stefan said positioning himself between Shelia and Blake.

Blake ignored Stefan and instead focused on Damon. "Why did you bring them here?" she demanded. "And don't give me that I was worried about you crap."

"You're different. You're violent, reckless and a little crazy," Damon said honestly.

"Damon," Stefan warned. "You're not helping."

"No Stefan. She needs to know what she's become." His dark eyes fixated on his sister's face, looking for any sign that his words are getting to him. "Attacking your girlfriend and me and then trying to kill the Headmaster in a crowded room. You're going to get yourself killed or arrested."

"Wait, you tried to kill the Headmaster?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

Blake shrugged. "I would have succeeded if someone," she glared at Rebekah, "hadn't stopped me."

"Killing the Headmaster in front of the entire school isn't the best idea," Rebekah said checking her already perfect nails. "You still need this place, at least for now."

A house elf appeared distracting everyone from the current conversation. "Miss Bella is telling Dotty to tells Dark Mistress that she be accepting your invitation. She be coming in one hour."

"Dark Mistress?" Rebekah repeated raising an eyebrow at Blake.

Blake shrugged. "It has a nice ring to it." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Tell Bellatrix that is fine and I'll be here."

The house elf disappeared leaving Blake alone with her ex-lover, brothers and niece. "You three need to go," Blake instructed.

"You're kicking us out so you can meet with that witch?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Yes, now leave," Blake said glaring at her brother.

Damon opened his mouth to protest but Shelia put a hand on his forearm. "We will leave," Shelia assured her. The last thing she wanted to do was upset her aunt. Stefan walked to the door but Damon didn't move. "Now Damon," Shelia snapped.

Shelia, Damon and Stefan left Ayanna's quarters. "Why did you make us leave?" Damon yelled. "We have to stop her from doing something even more stupid."

"She has a thousand year vampire on her side Damon," Shelia reminded him. "What do you plan to do? Even I can't go against a vampire like that."

"We still have to do something," Stefan insisted.

"Don't even start with me Stefan Salvatore," Shelia said angrily. "I'm still furious with you for failing to mention Katherine was alive. Honestly, that woman already ruined Blake's life once, how did you expect her to react?"

"So tell us what to do," Damon urged. "How can we fix this?"

"I believe it would be best to let her do whatever it is she is doing," Shelia admitted. "She, along with that vampire, is up to something. I will work on a way to purge her body of the black magic, in the meantime we stay back and do not upset her."

"You want us to sit back while she kills people?" Stefan asked incredulously.

"Yes," Shelia said firmly. "The vampire cares for her. She won't allow Blake to do anything too dangerous. That I can guarantee."

Stefan sighed. "Fine. We will stay out of the way while she does… whatever it is she is doing."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rebekah asked.

"Talk about what?" Blake questioned not looking up from Ayanna's Grimoire. With her nosy brothers and niece gone she could get to work on a list for Bellatrix.

"Your brothers and niece just confronted you," Rebekah reminded her.

"I am aware."

"Does it not bother you?" Rebekah wondered.

"What bothers me is that my brothers won't be able to butt out of our business. Shelia is smart. She will stay out of my way."

"Our way," Rebekah corrected.

"Yes, our way," Blake agreed.

"What are you going to do about your witch?"

Blake looked up and raised an eyebrow at Rebekah. "Are you jealous Rebekah?"

"Does it matter if I am?" Rebekah countered.

Blake shrugged. "I kind of like it." Rebekah stared at Blake before shaking her head.

An hour passed and Blake was still working on the potion for Katherine. The list for Bellatrix was written as well as the list for herself. The list for herself was only two items: blood of Niklaus and a fresh human heart. They weren't hard to get and she thought it was best if Bellatrix didn't know about them.

Bellatrix appeared in the quarters. "Dark Mistress," she greeted with a bow. She glanced at Rebekah.

"Bellatrix, this is Rebekah. Rebekah, Bellatrix," Blake introduced. She stood up and handed Bellatrix her list. "I need you to obtain these items for me as quickly as you can."

Bellatrix scanned the list. "My Lady these will take some time and money to get ahold of," Bellatrix said surprised at the items. Some of the items were rare and others were used mostly in dark potions, although that part didn't surprise her.

"You have four days," Blake told her. "I need these ingredients as soon as possible."

"May I ask what they're being used for?" Bellatrix questioned.

Blake looked at Rebekah and Rebekah shrugged. "No one can stop Nik so I don't see why she can't know."

"The ingredients are for a potion that will be used to cure Katherine. Then Katherine will be sacrificed so we can break the werewolf curse on Niklaus," Blake explained.

Bellatrix's jaw dropped.


	16. Chapter 16

"You want to break a werewolf curse," Bellatrix asked in disbelief. "That's not possible. Once a werewolf is bit there is nothing that can be done."

"That's where you're wrong," Rebekah said standing up. Rebekah walked over to Bellatrix. She eyed Bellatrix. "Let's get one thing straight witch. I don't like you. You slept with my witch and…"

"Rebekah," Blake hissed. Now was not the time for Rebekah to go all Original vampire on Bellatrix.

"But Blake needs you for whatever reason," Rebekah continued ignoring her former lover. "That is the only reason you're still alive. The minute you stop being useful I will enjoy draining you." The veins in her eyes popped out and eyes turned red.

"Rebekah Mikaelson," Blake shouted. "Stop it." Rebekah's face returned to normal. She sat back down. "Klaus is a different kind of werewolf. He was born a werewolf, not bit. But that is not important. I need the ingredients. Can you get them or do I need to find someone else who can?"

"I can get them," Bellatrix promised. "I will get started as soon as I leave here."

"Good. I have one last task for you," Blake said. "I want you to kidnap Remus Lupin and keep him locked away until I ask for him. You have a week to get Lupin and two days to get my ingredients."

"Yes my Lady," Bellatrix agreed with a bow. "It will be my pleasure."

"If you have to kill anyone in the process then fine. I do not care," Blake added. "The only ones that are to remain unharmed are Minerva, my brothers and my niece, Sheila Bennett, who is in town. Am I understood?"

"Yes my Lady," Bellatrix nodded. "The Order my Lady, you don't care if they're killed?"

"If they try to stop you from getting ahold of the werewolf then no, I don't care," Blake confirmed. Bellatrix stood there for a moment, unsure what to do. "You're dismissed."

Bellatrix called for her house elf and disappeared.

"You put a lot of trust in a witch that cares more for her own safety than anyone else," Rebekah commented.

"She cares for power," Blake disagreed. "And I have power. If the time comes when she's no longer useful, or intends on betraying me I'll let you kill her. Hell I may even give her to Nik to play with."

There was a knock at the door.

Blake got up and answered the door. It was Nik. "I have your house and two vampires for you to play with," Nik said as way of greeting.

"Let's go see it," Blake said.

She locked down the room so no one could get in, including Sheila who also shared Ayanna's blood. The last thing she wanted was Sheila snooping around.

Rebekah lifted Blake off the ground and the two vampires took off running. "We need to make one stop before going to the house," Klaus told Rebekah. Blake couldn't hear him over the sound of the wind. "Blake needs to sign some papers so the house will be in her name and then invite us in. The other two vampires are being held in a separate location."

"What did he say?" Blake asked Rebekah. She couldn't here Klaus over the sound of their running.

"You need to sign some papers so the house is in your name," Rebekah yelled so Blake could hear her. Blake groaned. She was getting motion sickness. "Close your eyes love. It will be over soon."

Blake wasn't feeling well enough to scold Rebekah for the term of endearment. She pressed her face into Rebekah's shoulder and closed her eyes, willing the nausea to go away.

Klaus led them to the real estate agency. He had compelled the necessary people so he would have the house as soon as possible. He led Blake to the woman he had compelled earlier. "Do you have our paperwork ready?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, here," the woman said placing the paperwork on the table. Blake sighed her name. "Congratulations on your new home."

Klaus compelled her to forget they were here and then led his sister and Blake to their new manor. "Wow," Blake said. "I'm impressed Niklaus."

"Only the best for my family," Klaus said. "You will need to invite us all in. The vampires are Alex and Robert."

"Alright. Niklaus, Rebekah, Alex and Robert are invited in," Blake said.

"I will go get your vampires," Niklaus said.

He ran off and Rebekah and Blake made their way inside the house. "Nik sure does go all out," Blake said looking around the fully furnished manor.

"He's always been like that," Rebekah said with a shrug. "What do you plan on doing with the vampires until the cure is done?"

"They can sit in the basement," Blake said. "I'll make sure Nik keeps them fed until I need them."

"What are you going to do with the extra vampire?" Rebekah asked.

"He will feed on the cured vampire. If he survives that then we can let him go," Blake said with a shrug. "Maybe set him loose in Hogwarts. It would be fun to see the look of terror on the students faces." Rebekah stared at Blake. "Oh come on Rebekah, its innocent fun. Sheila, Damon and Stefan are there. They can deal with the vampire."

"And if a student gets killed in the process?" Rebekah asked although she didn't really care about the students.

"Oops," Blake said. Rebekah rolled her eyes. Truthfully she cared nothing for the humans in that castle. She just wanted Blake to be aware of the possibility of someone dying. "I'm going to go see if there is an attic. Do you want to go?"

Rebekah followed Blake upstairs. "Why do you need an attic?"

"I need a place to make the cure," Blake replied. "I can't do it in the basement if there's going to be vampires there so the attic is the best bet." They did find an empty attic. "This is pretty good sized. I will need to go to Diagon Alley for a cauldron."

Rebekah and Blake heard the door open and made their way back down stairs. The two vampires Klaus turned walked in the house. The stared at Blake, the smell of human blood calling to them despite that fact that Klaus took them out to feed.

"Keep walking," Klaus commanded. "You will not touch Blake."

The vampires kept walking and Blake knew Klaus compelled them. She was sure they would have attacked otherwise. Klaus took them to the basement and compelled them not to leave.

"What do you need now love?" Klaus asked.

"For now, a cauldron to make this potion and a human, alive for now since the potion requires a fresh human heart," Blake replied. "Although maybe it will be best to wait on the human."

Klaus and Rebekah ran to the alleyway just outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Rebekah sat Blake done on the ground. "This place sure looks like a dump," Klaus said looking around.

"It's meant to remain hidden," Blake told him. "Only a witch or wizard can see it." She frowned. "I'm not too sure about vampires. You were created from magic and your mom's a witch."

"I can see it," Rebekah announced.

"Same here," Klaus confirmed.

"Well that answers that question," Blake muttered to herself. "Let's go."

Everyone ignored them as they made their way through the Leaky Cauldron. Klaus licked his lips at the sight of a beautiful woman. "You are not eating her Nik," Rebekah said firmly. "We don't have time for that."

Niklaus sighed. "Fine but once we finish here I'm eating," he said.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother. Niklaus and Rebekah followed Blake to the brick wall that led to Diagon Alley. "Oh fuck," Blake muttered. "I don't remember how to open the barrier." She glanced at the barrier and shrugged. With the flick of her wrist the entire barrier exploded.

People in Diagon Alley screamed. The witches and wizards in the Leaky Cauldron ran out, wands drawn, to see what was happening.

Rebekah turned to her former lover. "You don't remember how to open the barrier so your solution is to blow it into pieces and make everyone panic?" she questioned. "Did asking for help never cross your mind?"

Blake looked thoughtful. "Actually it didn't cross my mind. Oh well, they can always repair it, maybe."

"Brilliant," Klaus said with a grin. He eyed the witches and wizards with their wands pointed at them. "Can I eat them?" he asked.

"No Nik," Blake said. "Not here. Oh for god sake lower your wands I'm not going to hurt you," Blake snapped at the crowd.

"You destroyed the wall," Tom said in disbelief. "How did you do that?"

"Magic," Blake said with a grin.

"The Auror's are on their way," one of the witches said.

Blake sighed. "I hate those damn Auror's. Nik, if they try something you have permission to eat them."

Niklaus showed the crowd his fangs and they backed away. "Vampire," a woman shrieked.

Rebekah sighed. "You would think we were back in the 1800s with the way they're reacting."

"'Bekah, people have always been afraid of vampires," Blake reminded her. "From what I've noticed the wizarding world is a fan of overreacting to everything."

The Auror's appeared and Tom explained what happened. A few of the Auror's recognized Blake and were too scared to go up to her. The Auror's stared at Blake, Rebekah and Niklaus for a full minute before Blake got tired of the staring contest. "If you're just going to stare at us are we free to go?"

One Auror, possibly the leader, nodded. Blake, Rebekah and Niklaus walked away. Blake led her vampire companions to the apothecary so they could get cauldron they needed. Rebekah and Niklaus wrinkled their noses in disgust when they walked inside.

Niklaus wandered the aisles while Blake searched for the cauldron she needed. His eyes locked on the purple flower. He grabbed it by the leaf and made his way back to Blake and Rebekah. "Did you know they carried vervain here?"

"What?" Blake looked up from the cauldrons. She walked over and grabbed the vervain from Niklaus. "How did vervain get here? Why would they have it?"

Blake snatched all the vervain from the shelves. She held it in her hands and watched in satisfaction as it caught fire.

"Hey you can't do that," the shopkeeper cried.

"Where did you get the vervain?" Blake demanded dropping the ashes on the ground.

The shopkeeper didn't reply. "The lady asked you a question," Klaus growled grabbing the man.

"A lady from the Ministry gave it to me," he answered quickly. "She said there were vampires all over and we needed protection."

"Where did she get the vervain?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know." Klaus tightened his grip. "I swear I don't know and I didn't ask."

"Who was the woman?" Blake questioned.

"Umbridge, Dolores Umbridge," the man gasped. "Please let me…"

Blake flicked her wrist and silenced him. "Kill him." The man's eyes widened for a second before Klaus sunk his fangs into his neck.

"Hungry Rebekah?" Blake asked. Rebekah tore her eyes away from the dying man. Blake offered her wrist. "Drink."

Rebekah pulled Blake's wrist to her mouth. She sank her fangs in and began drinking. Blake didn't react. She'd been bit enough in her life that she barely noticed.

Years of practice, and love for the woman she was feeding on, allowed Rebekah to pull away before she fed too much. Rebekah licked the blood from Blake's wrist. Rebekah bit her wrist and offered it to Blake. It was more habit than anything. It was something they'd always done if Rebekah fed from her. But blood sharing was an extremely intimate experience and Rebekah wasn't sure Blake would want to do it. To Rebekah's surprise Blake grabbed Rebekah's wrist and drank from her until Rebekah's wound healed. Her own wound healed within seconds.

"What do you want done with the body love?" Niklaus asked, dropping the drained man.

Blake stared at the body. It disappeared much to Rebekah and Klaus' confusion. "A gift for Umbridge."

Niklaus laughed. "Seems our time together rubbed off on you after all."

Blake walked over and grabbed the cauldron she needed along with all of the ingredients. She had no idea if she needed them but she might as well take them. It wasn't like they were doing the shopkeeper any good.

"What else do you need?" Klaus asked.

"I want to check the apothecary in Knockturn Alley and see if they were provided with vervain," Blake replied.

Klaus and Rebekah followed Blake to Knockturn Alley. As they walked Blake caught sight of someone she would recognize anywhere. She paled at the sight of Katherine Pierce, watching her.

"Blake, what's wrong?" Rebekah asked concerned.

Blake looked away from Katherine so she could look at Rebekah. "I'm fine," she said. She glanced back at the spot where Katherine was but she was gone.

The apothecary in Knockturn Alley didn't carry vervain because they had vampires for clients.

Blake grabbed ahold of Klaus and Rebekah and they teleported back to the manor. "How the bloody hell did you do that?" Rebekah exclaimed.

Blake shrugged. "I wanted to come back so we came back."

Niklaus put his hand on Rebekah's shoulder. "It's Expression Rebekah," he reminded her. "Her only limitations are that of her own mind."

"Right." Rebekah had almost forgotten. Niklaus slipped out of the room so the women could have some privacy. "What did you see?" Rebekah asked sitting beside Blake on the couch.

Blake leaned against Rebekah. Being with her was easy. It made her forget she had a girlfriend, or might have a girlfriend. Her current relationship status was unknown and a part of her didn't care if she had a girlfriend or not.

"Katherine," Blake said honestly. Rebekah tensed up beside her. "I thought I was over her. I thought when I saw her again I would be able to grab her and pretend she was nothing."

"Nik and I can get her," Rebekah said.

Blake shook her head. "That's the thing. You won't be able to. She wants me and she expects me to be weak. I have to go to her alone. It's the only way."

"I don't like this," Rebekah sighed. "I still remember how you were all those years ago."

Blake turned to face Rebekah. "I'm not that girl anymore," Blake reminded her.

"I know but I still remember that night you stuck your hand in the fireplace just to watch it burn. That was because of Katherine, because she got you killed. I don't want to think of what she will do to you now," Rebekah said softly.

"I'm stronger than her 'Bekah. She will expect me to be a weak little girl. She won't know how to react," Blake said trying to convince her.

Rebekah sighed. "Fine. If you believe you can get her then do it. Do you know when?"

"Not until the cure is ready," Blake decided. "I don't want to risk her finding out what we're doing and run away."

"So what's the plan now love?" Klaus asked walking back into the room.

Blake looked at him and grinned. "I want to go to dinner."

"Dinner," the siblings repeated.

"Yes dinner. I want to know if Umbridge liked my gift," Blake said innocently.

"You've spent too much time with Nik," Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"I'm offended Rebekah," Nik said putting his hand to his heart. "I thought you would be pleased your lover found her inner serial killer."

The two women shifted uncomfortably. Their current relationship was still undefined even though they loved each other. Blake knew it would be a only a matter of time before she gave into Rebekah but she couldn't understand why she hadn't done so already.

Blake grabbed Klaus and Rebekah and once again they teleported. This time they landed in Ayanna's room.

"We have…" Rebekah checked her cellphone before remembering it didn't work in the presence of so much magic. "Some of time before dinner."

Blake rolled her eyes and waved her hand. The time appeared in front of them. "About an hour," Blake said. She waved her hand again and the time disappeared.

Blake disappeared into her bedroom and began packing away her belongings. "What are you doing?" Klaus asked walking to the bedroom.

"When everyone finds out I'm helping you break the curse and using Lupin to do it they're going to hate me even more than they already do. I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore found a way to keep me out of the castle after that. So I'm making sure I'm prepared." She shrunk the bag and pocketed it.

"You don't expect to stay after the curse is broken," Rebekah realized.

"No I don't," Blake agreed. "They… Minerva won't forgive me for killing Lupin. The fact is our relationship is over, whether she realizes it or not, and honestly I think she does know but she's in denial." She turned to Klaus. "I've been going over what you told me about the curse. We have to break the curse here at Hogwarts."

"Why here?" Rebekah asked as Klaus winced. He did not like the idea of being so vulnerable around a school full of people. The breaking of the curse would be the best time to try and kill him.

"The curse takes a lot of magic, magic I have, but still a lot. I can pull from the magic surrounding the castle to help fuel the spell. This way it won't weaken me too much. Plus we'll need an open area to make things easier. Don't worry Nik. I plan on putting up a spell, similar to the spell that keeps vampires out of a house without an invitation. This spell will keep Nik, me, Lupin, Katherine and my vampire sacrifice in, as well as you Rebekah so you're safe during this. It will also keep everyone else out. The best part is nothing can break down my spell," Blake explained.

"Who is the vampire sacrifice?" Klaus asked curious. "I thought we were sacrificing one of the ones I turned."

"They're simply test subjects for the cure and for some spells," Blake told him. "The vampire sacrifice is none other than Dolores Umbridge herself."

Klaus grinned. "Positively evil love," he praised. His expression turned serious. "Are you sure about getting Katerina on your own?"

"Yes," Blake said, though she wasn't too confident. "I have to do it Nik."

Klaus nodded. "Very well. Do you plan on telling Damon and Stefan about your plan?"

"No," Blake replied. "Damon would do something stupid and ruin our chances of getting to her. It's best to leave them out of this. You compelled both Stefan and I right?" Klaus nodded. "I think it's time you reverse the compulsion on Stefan."

"Are we that's a good idea?" Rebekah asked. "He was a Ripper for a while. Do you really want him to have those memories back?"

Blake sighed. "No, he feels guilty enough from the memories he does have. I don't want to make it worse. Leave the compulsion then."

When dinner neared Blake, Rebekah and Klaus headed to the Great Hall. Eyes followed them as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, across from Sheila, Damon and Stefan. "What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded.

Blake stared at her. "I believe I'm about to have dinner with my brothers and niece," she replied.

Gryffindors scooted away from them and Blake rolled her eyes. "Ms. Salvatore what are you doing?" Umbridge screeched.

"I believe Blake already answered that question. Pay attention," Rebekah snapped. Umbridge glared at Klaus and sat back down.

Dinner started out calm. Blake pretended the last few days hadn't happened while Damon and Stefan kept an eye on their sister. Minerva watched her lover laugh and lean on Rebekah and clenched her fists. She despised the vampire more than anything and she certainly won't be upset if the vampire was to die. It would be even better if she was the one to kill her.

Halfway through dinner Damon fell out of his chair and started coughing. "Damon what are you doing?" Stefan asked.

Within minutes Blake was on the ground coughing up blood. Rebekah crouched down beside her. "What's wrong love?" Rebekah asked panicked.

The teachers and students watched Damon and Blake. They were frozen, unsure what to do or what was going on. Minerva was the first to figure out whatever was happening to Damon was causing Blake's injuries.

"Can't breathe," Blake gasped. She threw up more blood. "Heart… hurts… feels like it's being shredded to pieces."

Stefan and Sheila were on the ground beside Damon. Stefan had put the piece together and knew he couldn't help his sister unless he helped Damon first. He also knew the two Original vampires would help Blake while he helped Damon.

Rebekah bit her wrist and pressed it to Blake's mouth. She was desperately trying to get enough blood into Blake's system to heal the damage as it was being done or at the very least keep from doing even more damage.

The students watched in a mixture of horror and curiosity as Blake drank from Rebekah.

"Vervain," Damon choked. "It's brushing against my heart." He winced in pain and threw up more blood. "One of my lungs is gone. I think the vervain was put in its place."

Klaus looked back and forth between Damon and Blake. Both were dying and if something wasn't done quickly Blake would die first, although it wouldn't be permanent as Rebekah was making sure Blake got the blood in her system. The only problem was the blood wasn't healing her fast enough. Rebekah removed her wrist from Blake's mouth long enough to bite it again so she could get the blood flowing.

Niklaus had to do something. Blake was losing too much blood, and so was Rebekah. Klaus grabbed the steak knife from the table and ran to Damon's side. Before anyone knew what was happening Klaus plunged the knife into Damon's chest and ripped his chest open.

Stefan tried to grab Klaus and stop him but Sheila put a hand on his arm. "Klaus is trying to save him," she said. "Let him."

Damon screamed in pain and thrashed around. Klaus was grateful the chest wound wasn't enough to kill him even in his weakened state so the damage wasn't reflected onto Blake.

Despite the intense pain Damon was feeling he knew exactly what Klaus was doing. "Do it," he gurgled. "Do it."

"Hold Damon still," Klaus commanded. "I can't compel him not to move with the vervain in his body."

Stefan pinned Damon to the ground while Klaus dug around his chest. He hissed when he found the vervain. Flower after flower was removed from his body. Klaus' hand burned as he removed the vervain and his hand would heal just as he grabbed another piece.

"There are still little pieces," Klaus muttered after pulling out the fourth flower. "The whole flowers have been removed."

"Hold his chest open," Sheila instructed kneeling beside him.

She held her hand over Damon's chest. The leftover bits of vervain floated out of Damon's body. When the last piece was removed from his body Sheila closed her hand and the vervain turned to ash.

She wiped her hand on a napkin and grabbed an empty glass and another steak knife. She sliced her hand open and held it above the cup. A first year threw up and a seventh year cleaned it up.

Damon tried to lunge for Sheila but was too weak to move very far. Stefan and Klaus held him down with little effort.

When the cup was full Sheila pulled her hand away. She grabbed the cup and handed it to Stefan who held it for Damon. Damon struggled to get to the blood. "Calm," Stefan said pushing him back down. Damon gulped down the blood. It wasn't enough but he would start to heal faster. "Easy Damon."

"Blake," he groaned.

Stefan looked toward their sister. She was in a lot better shape than Damon thanks to Rebekah. He turned his attention to the blonde vampire leaning against Blake. She was extremely pale due to the amount of blood she lost trying to keep Blake alive.

"She's fine," Stefan promised. "She's in better shape than you."

"Help me up," Damon requested.

"Stay down," Klaus said.

"Whoever thought implanting vervain into my body was a good idea is going to learn the real meaning of pain," Damon called loud enough for everyone to hear.

Umbridge glared at the vampire. The plan was perfect and he was almost dead until that damned Original vampire interfered.

"I got one guess as to who it was," Blake told her brother. She tilted her head toward the Head table. "Nik, Bekah and Damon need blood."

Klaus nodded. "I can go…"

"No," Blake said cutting him off. "Damon and Rebekah are too weak. You can't leave. Dotty!"

The house elf appeared. Draco's head whipped around at the mention of his aunt's house elf. "Dark Mistress be calling for Dotty." Albus stared at the elf and Blake in horror. Dark Mistress was the equivalent to Dark Lord.

"Dotty I need you to get human blood, as much and as fresh as you can," Blake commanded.

"Dotty be doing what Dark Mistress asks," Dotty promised. She disappeared.

Minerva stood and walked toward Blake. She didn't like Blake comforting the weakened Rebekah. She was furious that Umbridge to kill Damon and Blake, but she couldn't deny the thought of Rebekah was appealing.

Blake caught sight of Minerva out of the corner of her eye. "Now you decide to help?" Minerva froze. "You like everyone else in this castle watched Damon slowly die and did nothing. You know my life is tied to Damon's and yet you didn't try to save him. I wonder, were you hoping we would die?"

"Of course not," Minerva snapped. "I didn't know what to do to help."

Dotty returned with a sack of blood bags. Blake sipped one open and gave it to Rebekah. "Thank you Dotty." She tossed four blood bags to Stefan so he could give them to Damon.

Blake returned her attention back to Minerva. "Do you actually believe that or are you trying to convince yourself it's true?"

"What happened to the girl I fell in love with?" Minerva asked softly. This was not a conversation she wanted to have in the middle of the Great Hall but it didn't look like she had a choice.

"She died the minute she found out about Katherine," Blake said coldly. "She's not coming back. You need to get used to it."

Minerva shook her head. "I won't stop," she declared.

"Your lover is dead and you need to accept that." Blake turned her attention to Umbridge. "I'm guessing you didn't like my gift since you tried to kill Damon and myself," she pouted. "And here I wanted to get you the perfect present to show how much I care."

"What gift?" Fred, or George, Weasley asked.

Umbridge glared at her. She knew it had been Blake and now she had proof. "I sent her the body of the shopkeeper at the apothecary in Diagon Alley," Blake announced with a grin.

"Ah ha," Umbridge shouted gleefully. "You admit to murder. I may have been denied my chance to throw you into Azkaban the first time but I won't be denied now."

Blake laughed. "Do you really think Azkaban can hold me? I have more power than you can dream of. But I have to admit, switching Damon's lung for vervain was smart. I'm surprised you have the brains for that. It does beg the question, how did you know killing Damon would kill me?" She tapped her chin. "I can think of two possibilities. One someone opened their big mouths," she glared at Minerva, "or you didn't know and got lucky. Ah well, it's of no matter now. I have vampire blood coursing through my veins now. If you kill me I'll just come back."

Blake wasn't sure if Umbridge didn't believe her or if she was just stupid because Umbridge pulled out her wand, pointed it at Blake and yelled, "Avada Kedavra."

The teachers were horrified as a green light shot toward Blake. A few students screamed while others were shocked Umbridge would cast the killing curse in the middle of the Great Hall.

Damon and Rebekah wanted to do something. They tried but Damon was too weak and Rebekah was too slow. Sheila was racking her brain trying to find something to do.

Stefan and Klaus immediately jumped into action. They ran toward Blake, who hadn't moved. Stefan was a second too slow and Klaus got there first. The curse hit him in the chest and people screamed again. Klaus dropped to his knees. His heart had briefly stopped but started back up almost instantly.

"Nik," Blake and Rebekah shouted.

Niklaus looked at Blake. Blake threw her arms around him. "You idiot. You could have been killed. I would have come back."

Klaus wrapped his arms around her. "If you turn who would break the curse?" Blake smacked his chest.

Umbridge was fuming. That was twice Niklaus Mikaelson has thwarted her plans to kill that meddlesome witch. She scanned the Great Hall. Perhaps there was a chance after all. Damon Salvatore was still weak and Stefan and Klaus were no longer by his side. Umbridge grinned. She transfigured her knife into a piece of wood and sent it racing toward Damon's heart.

No one realized what it was happening until the last minute. But just as the wood was about to pierce his heart and kill Damon and Blake it suddenly burst into flames.

"Enough," a woman shouted angrily.

Eyes locked on the woman who appeared out of nowhere. She vaguely familiar to Blake but she couldn't place her.

Rebekah and Klaus knew exactly who she was. It was like seeing a ghost. "Ayanna," Rebekah breathed.


End file.
